LMIG!
by nekochanflat
Summary: Len anak yang berisik dan humoris, sedangkan Miku anak yang pendiam dan cuek. Keduanya saling bertemu saat menduduki kelas 8 dan mereka saling menyukai. Bisakah mereka menjadi sebuah pasangan?/ Chapter 8: Festval Olahraga, I'm Coming!/ "Gue janji."/ R&R?
1. Bocah Perempuan Dengan Neginya

**MikuLen FanFic**

Author: Neko-chan flat

Character: All of Vocaloid

Genre: Comedy, Friendly, Romance (kali aja :v)

Ini adalah FF pertama Neko. Maaf klo bahasa gk baku alias typo. Saya hanyalah seorang pemula yang agak somvlak :D

Len POV

Mata gue udah gak bisa dibuat melek lagi. Sumpah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepala gue jadi agak pusing.

Udah gitu perut gue daritadi kerucukan minta dimasukin makanan lagi. Plis deh, gue baru makan 3 roti yakisoba, masa udah laper lagi.

Apa perut gue emang gak beres, ya? Saat mata gue udah hampir ketutup, gue denger suara seseorang.

"Oi, lu kalo mau tiduran jangan disini, bro. Di atap sono, lebih anget.", kata sumber suara itu.

Gue ngebales tanpa merubah posisi gue, "Tapi ini lagi pelajaran. Masa gue harus ijin ke guru khiller mematikan itu sambil ngomong 'Ehe, mau tiduran, sensei. Ngantuk, soalnya'.".

"Gak apa, guru itu katanya ada urusan, jadi dianya kagak ngajar.".

Gue tetep gak merubah posisi gue, lebih tepatnya ngomong tanpa bertatap muka. "Lah, kok kelas pada sepi. Kan biasanya kayak sirkus kalo lagi gak ada guru.", tanya gue asal-asalan.

"Mereka pada main hape sambil dengerin music. Udah, ke atap sono.".

Muka gue langsung sumringah. Tapi itu sesaat aja, karna begitu gue berbalik, gue terkejut bukan main. Ternyata, yang dari tadi ngomong sama gue itu….SI GURU KHILLEEEERR!

"E..eeehh..Kiyoteru-sensei. A..ada apa berdiri di dekat saya?", gue udah berusaha buat senyum yang dipaksa-paksain, padahal gue udah pingin ngompol ngeliat senyum maut guru itu.

"Lho, kok gak ke atap, Len-kun. Disana beneran anget, lo, hawanya.". Bulir keringet menetes tanpa henti. Karna guru itu udah ngeluarin senjata pamungkasnya, yaitu antena radio.

"Enggak..enggak, sensei. Gue..eh, saya kepingin serius belajar. Bener, kok! Ehehe—".

Kepala gue serasa mati rasa begitu senjata itu memporak porandakan kepala gue/?. Dengan tatapan ganas, guru itu teriak di samping mulut gue, "KAGAMINE LEN, BERDIRI DI LUAAARR!".

Sebelum berdiri, gua denger suara gumaman sesorang yang berkata: "Astaga…".

 **~^O^~**

Halo, para pemirsaah! (Eh, pemirsa itu pake huruf H ape kagak, ye? Entah, gue cuek aja.)

Nama gue Kagamine Len (baca: Kagamain), seorang single man yang cakep. Gue sekolah di Vocalory Junior High School. Gue umur 14 tahun dan menempati kelas 8-A semenjak 3 hari yang lalu.

Gue punya adik kembar yang namanya Kagamine Lenka. Dia masih kelas 7. Dia sekolah di sekolah ini juga. Gue dan dia itu rambutnya sama-sama kuning, tapi bukan kuning-kuning yang ada di sungai itu. Rambutnya panjang dan dikuncir kuda, sedangkan rambut gue seleher dan gue iket satu.

Gue juga punya sepupu yang bermarga sama. Mereka Rin Kagamine dan Rinto Kagamine. Rin dan Rinto juga sekolah disini, cuman Rin sekelas sama Lenka di kelas 7-A sedangkan Rinto kelas 8-B. Rin itu ceria, sama Rinto juga.

Cuman, gue heran ama mereka. Masa hanya karna kembar mereka sama-sama pake jepit? Perasaan gue ama Lenka gak segitunya, deh. Au' ah, gelap/?.

Dan yang bikin gue emosi, Rin udah ngedahuluin gue punya pacar. Katanya, pacarnya cakep.

Di kelas 7 dulu (gue mantan siswa 7A), gue punya temen namanya Gumiya dan IA. Dan sekarang, mereka sekelas sama gue.

Gumiya tuh ganteng, pinter, keren, alim, patuh, cakep, dan lainnya. Eh, kok berasa kayak homo, ya? Dih, amit-amit dah. Rambutnya itu lurus ke bawah (ya masak ke dalem?), lancip-lancip, dan warnanya ijo. Dia pake kacamata warna merah dan matanya juga warna ijo royo-royo. Gue denger, dia punya kembaran cewek bernama Gumi.

Sedangkan IA itu kulit putih, rambut putih (ubanan, kali, ya?), baju putih, gigi putih, sampe bola matanya juga putih (kena tabok IA). Gak, gak. Yang bener kulit emang putih, rambut warna ungu, baju warna item cerah/?, gigi ku—, eh putih, dan bola mata biru.

Orangnya tuh lembut.

Oke, gua koreksi lagi. IA itu lembut di luar jahat di hati. Maksudnya, dia itu kalo udah sama temen-temennya, dia itu orang yang ceria dan lembut.

Tapi, kalo sama gue dan Guminya, dia gak bakal segan-segan ngelempar sepatu kita ke gedung sebelah.

Eh, tapi gak cuman kita berdua, kok. Kalo anak-anak—baik cewek maupun cowok—manggil namanya salah, akibatnya lebih fatal lagi.

Ada yang manggil dia 'Iya', ada yang manggil 'Ah iya', dan bahkan ada yang manggil 'Eya'. Biar gak kena tabokan, kami memanggilnya 'Aiya'.

Di kelas 8A, terkumpullah anak-anak yang beraneka ragam.

Bukan bentuknya yang beraneka ragam, tapi kelakuannya, itu lo, yang gak ketulungan.

Seperti, Kaito and family yang suka makan es krim kesukaan tersendiri di manapun dan kapanpun, Neru yang pacaran sama handphonenya, Gakupo suka yang ngegombalin cewek berambut ungu dan terongnya (pasalnya, adiknya yang bernama Gakuko bahkan pernah digombalin), Luka yang bau ikan tuna sampe bikin anak-anak pada mabok, Sweet Ann yang makan makanan dan minum minuman manis (saking ngefansnya sama rasa manis, rambutnya ditaburin gula dan berakhir diserbu para semut), Mayu yang yandere akut dan mulai menuju tahap yangire (dia suka bawa golok dan sabit ke sekolah), dan lainnya.

Tapi, ada satu cewek yang bikin gue amat sangat penasaran banget *kalimat tidak efektif* sama dia.

Ya, dia berambut hijau, tapi gak seijo royo-royo milik gumiya, dan suka sekali dengan negi. Benar, dialah Hatsune Miku.

 **~^O^~**

Flashback

"Hola, para umat manusia. Perkenalkan, saya cewek yang imut. Alasan saya tidak mengatakan nama saya, karena saya itu pemalu".

Tanpa sungkan-sungkan, gue langsung teriak, "Alaah.. bahkan anak lulus TK juga tahu kalo elu tuh bersifat licik", dan akibatnya gue dilempar palu ama IA.

BEDEBAAK!

"OI, WOLES AJA, OOI!", jerit gue saat IA selesai memperkenalkan diri.

Kasane Teto-sensei, wali kelas kami yang berumur 31 tahun itu cuma bisa senyum. Kok, senyum sih? Puas ya ngeliat murid sendiri pada tengkar dan menderita? Kampreett..

"Oke, selanjutnya siapa ya…", sensei ngelirik kesana-kemari untuk nyuruh muridnya ngenalin diri mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, kamu saja. Cewek berkuncir dua dengan hiasan negi yang dibelakang Len-kun", tunjuk Kasane-sensei ke arah belakang gue. Eh, emang ada cewek di belakang gue? Kok, peak banget rasanya gue baru tahu hal kayak gitu.

Cewek itu berjalan ke depan dengan agak males. Bosen kali dengerin perkenalan yang gak mutu ini.

Dia mulai ngenalin diri, "Miku Hatsune. I6 tahun. Dulu kelas 7B. Kembaran bernama Mikuo Hatsune.". Dia langsung ngacir ke bangkunya dan tidur dengan bantal yang bentuknya negi.

Sejak kapan dia bawa benda segede itu? Sejak jaman bahula, ya?

Kasane-sensei dan murid lainnya melongo, kecuali gue yang kaget sama bantal negi punya dia.

"Ka..kalau begitu..hobi kamu apa, Hatsune-san?", Kasane-sensei agak gelagapan. "Nonton anime, buat anime. Baca komik, buat komik. Saya OTAKU.".

Wiiiiihhh…canggih bener bocah ini. Udah ngomongnya cepet, singkat lagi. Sayang ekspresinya datar alias flat.

Kaito and family aja sampe mbuletin mulut dan gak peduli sama es mereka yang pada cair.

"O..oke..ungg..Ah! Cewek yang bawa besi disana. Lah, itu apaan, nak?", tanya sensei pada si pembawa golok dan sabit, Mayu.

"Golok, bu. Saya hobinya ini, sih. Ah, maaf bu kalo baunya agak amis. Abis saya buat ngebunuh kucing dan anjing berbarengan. Rihihihihi..", seluruh penghuni kelas (makhluk gaib gak masuk, tapi jamur sama lumut masuk hitungan) langsung ngeri ngeliat dia jalan ke depan kelas dengan malu-malu dan mungkin agak malu-maluin.

Gue gak meduliin perkenalan mereka dan malah penasaran sama si Miku Hatsune ini. Iseng, gue mulai tanya ke cewek satu ini, "E..ehh..elu bisa gambar manga dan buat anime, ya?". Merasa tidurnya diganggu, cewek itu natap ganas ke gue. Buseet…

"Ya. Emang lu tertarik sama kegiatan kayak gitu?", dia mulai ngomong dengan serius.

Tapi kok gue malah deg-degan ngeliat dia, ya? Soalnya, posisinya itu lo yang bikin gue gemes pingin nyubit pipinya. Abis, dia ngomong dengan posisi miring masih tiduran dengan muka menghadap ke arah gue.

Gue langsung salting bukan main.

"Y..yaah..sebenernya, gue juga OTAKU. Tapi, gue lebih suka sama manga. Apalagi yang temanya fantasi dkk gitu.", gue ngebenerin posisi duduk gue biar bisa ngomong hadap-hadapan sama cewek unik ini.

"Oohhh…kalo action?"

"Lebih suka!"

"Gore?"

"Yaah..agak sih. Kadang-kadang ngeri."

"Yaoi ato yuri?"

"Lebih dari ngeri. Gua ngerasa geli banget kalo ngeliat yang kayak gitu."

"Uumm…romance?"

Gua diam gak berkutik. Muka gue jadi panas, masa. Kok, gue jadi gugup, ya? Aneh.

"Yaah…mungkin..agak suka.", gua ngeliat ke arah lain biar nutupi muka gue yang udah kayak tomat itu.

Ah, ya. Gue jadi keinget sesuatu tentang cewek satu ini. "Eh, kok umur lu 16 tahun? Kan harusnya masih 14 ato 15 tahun."

Dianya gak jawab. Cuman bisa ngomong, "Gak, gak papa."

Gak terasa, perkenalan di kelas 8A berakhir dan berujung ke pemilihan pengurus kelas .

Yang kayak gitu, sih jangan ditanya lagi. Gue gak minat, pake banget. Gua cuman pingin terkenal tanpa harus repot-repot kayak gitu, mbakbro-masbro.

"Yak, sensei akan adakan permainan.", anak-anak pada sorak-sorak, hura-hura, dan joget-joget dengan gejenya.

"Bentar dulu, ya. Maksudnya, permainan dalam pemilihan pengurus kelas.", dengan kompaknya anak-anak langsung bilang 'Haaaaaaaa?'.

"Akan sensei jelaskan. Jadi, harap tenang dulu. Pengurus kelas terbagi menjadi ketua kelas dan wakilnya, sekretaris dan wakilnya, bendahara dan wakilnya, dan seksi keamanan serta seksi ketertiban.", semua diem merhatiin Kasane-sensei.

"Terus, sensei bakal nutup mata sambil jalan kesana kemari. Pokoknya, gak boleh ada suara apapun. Kalo ada yang ngeluarin suara, ibu akan bikin dia jadi pengurus kelas. Jika salah satu anak tangannya ibu pegang, maka orang yang dibelakangnya yang jadi wakilnya.".

"Kalo orang yang dipegang itu ternyata yang paling belakang, sensei?", tanya cowok berambut pirang yang kalo gak salah namanya Hibiki Lui.

"Ya, berarti orang yang duduk di depannya saja.", enteng banget ya ngomong kayak gitu. Sumpah, seumur-umur/? dan seumur hidup, gue gak pernah jadi pengurus kelas. Suweeerr!

"Sensei, masa sensei bisa tahu si sumber suara? Ajaib banget.", kali ini IA yang tanya.

"Don't worry, my student. Saya sudah melakukan hal ini selama 5 tahun!", semuanya langsung nelen ludah sambil natap serem (kecuali Kaito and family, mereka malah ngeluarin ludah -_-).

Kasane-sensei ngeluarin kain semacam asduk yang warnanya pink tua. Trus ditali buat nutupi matanya. "Oke, mulai, ya…". "Gak, Bu! Selesai!", semua pada sebel sama nih guru. "Nah, 1..2..3!".

Gak ada satu suara yang keluar dari mulut murid-murid. Mungkin, mereka males plus ngeri kalo jadi pengurus kelas.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Gakupo teriak kenceng. Gue liat, Meiko yang duduk di depanya mukul tangan Gakupo biar dia jadi pengurus kelas. Mampus lu!

Langsung Kasane-sensei megang tangannya sambil mutusin Gakupo bakal jadi apa. "Kamu! Jadi seksi keamanan aja, Ok?", Gakupo geleng-geleng hampir nangis. Kasane-sensei cuek dan jalan muter.

Kali ini Mayu korbannya. Gara-gara ada cecak yang nemplok di kepalanya, langsung goloknya ditusukkan ke kepalanya sampe ngeluarin bunyi 'tak'.

Meski keluar darah (banyak), dia gak kesakitan (mungkin itu kemampuan special seorang yandere akut ya?).

Dengan kecepatan maksimum 200 km/jam *widiiihh*, siku Mayu langsung dipegang sama sensei.

Padahal, darah udah muncrat kemana-mana, tuh (termasuk ke siku Mayu). "Nak, kamu seksi ketertiban. Eh, kok ada air?", begitu dicium baunya, pasti siapapun tahu kalau itu DARAH!

Gue sendiri juga mau muntah ngeliatnya, tapi gue tahan untuk menjaga martabat gue dan biar gak kepilih jadi pengurus kelas.

Tapi, naas bagi Lui. Dia malah njerit 'Gyaaa!' tanpa sungkan-sungkan dan karena ngeri ngeliat darah bertebaran dimana-mana. Yah, pasti dia, nih, korban selanjutnya. Gak mungkin enggak.

Bener, Kasane-sensei langsung loncat ke bangku Lui. Dan karena Lui duduk di baris terakhir, berarti orang di depannya jadi wakilnya.

"Sekretaris, ya?". Cewek yang ada di depannya langsung kaget sambil natap tajam plus sinis ke arah Lui. Kalo gak salah…namanya Ring Suzune.

Masih jalan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas, Kasane-sensei mulai nyari mangsa baru. Hebat banget nih guru. Bisa gitu jalan tanpa nyenggol ato kesenggol benda. Wuiih.

Begitu ada di deket bangku Gumiya, entah pendengaran sensei itu super ato gak, bahunya Gumiya ditepuk sensei.

"Kok saya, sensei? Saya kan diem.", Gumiya protes. Sensei ngomong sambil senyum, "Sensei bisa denger suara nafas beratmu itu". Ah, masa sih? Perasaan gak ada yang denger, deh. Ato Gumiya lagi sesek nafas?

"Ok, kamu jadi bendahara, ya?", dengan cepat IA yang duduk di belakangnya lebih protes dari Gumiya.

"Sensei! Saya yang dibelakangnya gak denger, kok, sensei. Sensei ngaco, ah! Saya serius! Saya gak mau jadi pengurus kelas! Saya pingin terkenal tanpa usaha seberat itu! Sensei, saya mohon! Senseeeeii!", gak dihiraukan, sensei malah nari-nari gaje sambil tetep jalan.

Suasana sunyi lagi diikuti isakan palsu dari IA (gue tahu dia gak nangis. Percaya, deh..). Karena yang terakhir dipiilh ini pasti bakal kerepotan ngurus kelas yang kayak kapal pecah.

Ya, ini adalah pemilihan ketua kelas dan wakilnya.

Dan mungkin ini adalah hal tersial di hidup gue. Tanpa sengaja, gue malah kebelet bersin. Udah gitu, sensei jalan ke meja gue lagi! Tahan..tahan…tahaaaa… "Haaaaaaatchiiimm!", Oh my gooooodd!

Dengan mengeluarkan senyum mematikan, telapak tangan gue digenggem sensei.

Matilah gue.

Somwon, plis heleeeeeppp! Pliiiisss! Sev miiiii!

"Yosh! Kau dan orang di belakangmu jadi ketua dan wakilnya, okee?", gue nelen ludah kuat-kuat.

WHAT THE HEEEEEELLLL!

Flashback End.

 **~^O^~**

"Kagamine-kun, silahkan masuk.", dengan sikap hampir sempoyongan, gue lega gak disuruh di luar lagi.

Gimana enggak? Hukumannya gak cool, coy. Masa gue harus ngangkat banyak buku di kedua telapak tangan plus berdiri pake satu kaki gegara lutut kiri gua disuruh ngangkat vas bunga.

Plis deeh..ketua kelas kok kayak gitu? Di hari kempat masuk sekolah, lagi.

Gua hampir ambruk kalo gue jalan gak cepetan. Akhirnya, gua bisa bernafas lega.

Dan di waktu itu, gue denger suara yang ngomong, "Kapok ato enggak?". Gua pikir si Kiyoteru, ternyata malah si Miku.

"Mik, jangan ngomong yang pedes-pedes, dong. Gua lagi kesel, nih.", ekspresi gue pun udah meyakinkan.

"Maaf deh kalo bikin illfeel. Maaf banget.", dalam sekejap mata gue langsung melek hampir ke melotot.

Nih cewek sopan banget! Sumpah, belum pernah ada yang giniin gua. Ortu aja gak kayak gitu ke gua. Hukuman yang paling ringan gue terima itu kalo nilai gue lebih anjlok dari harga BBM, gua harus tidur di luar semaleman.

"Ee..ehh..Mik, bercanda kok. Bener! Jangan dianggap seriusan, deh!", gue berusaha bikin Miku bicara sama gue lebih lama. Tapi, harapan itu gak kewujud gegara si Kiyoteru nyela gue, "Kagamine-kun, apa kau ingin hukuman yang lebih berat? Saya punya banyak, kok".

Dia ngomong sambil senyum sementara gue udah hampir nangis kejer begitu dia ngeluarin senjata pamungkas yang kedua, penggaris kayu.

"Ampun sensei, saya masih pingin hidup kok. Ehehe..".

Oh, gue yang sial.

"Yak, coba kita koreksi tugas yang baru kalian kerjakan. Sensei akan memasukkan nilai atas hasil barusan.".

Nah, gue malah bingung. "Lah, sensei. Saya kan belum ngerjain gegara dihukum sensei. Trus gimana, dong?".

Dan dengan entengnya, si Kiyoteru ngomong: "Gampang, nilaimu kosong. Kok repot".

Sumpriiiiitt! Ni guru gak setia ama murid banget. Sumpah, gua dibikin mati idup/? ama kelakuannya.

"Sensei, kok gitu sih? Kan saya harusnya dikasih waktu buat ngerjain dulu.", gue udah berusaha buat minta belas kasihan yang gak gue pingin banget.

"Maaf, Kagamine-kun. Waktu pelajaran saya tinggal 10 menit. Bisa-bisa nasib nilai seluruh kelas yang jadi imbasnya kalau harus menunggumu mengerjakan.".

Langsung, semua anak ngeluarin tatapan mematikan ke arah gue.

Buseet…, gue langsung diem dan duduk cakep. Bisa-bisa, gua berabe dikeroyok sama orang satu kampong *satu kelas kaleee..*. Kan salah si Kiyoteru sendiri kalo ngehukum gue lama banget!

"Udah, gak usah protes. Gua juga gak ngerjakan, kok.", kata suara di belakang gue. Eh, ternyata Miku ngajak gue ngomong lagi. OMG! *entah kenapa, gue ngerasa gue alay -_-.

"Ma..maksud lu, daritadi lu kagak ngerjain tugas, gitu? Emang dari tadi lu ngapain?", kata gue sambil gagap- eh gugup.

"Main sama boneka gue, Hachune Miku", dia ngeluarin boneka yang entah darimana asal muasalnya, tapi mirip ama dianya sendiri sambil senyum agak jail/?.

Terang aja, gue langsung 'doki-doki-doki-doki-doki-doki…'.

Gue udah salting bangeeeeett!

 **~^O^~**

"Len, lu belum bayar uang kas, ya?", waktu istirahat tiba, anak-anak langsung sorak-sorak bergembira/?.

Gue kira gue bisa ngomong dengan leluasa sama si Miku waktu istirahat, lah IA malah nyegat gue.

"Eh, belum. Besok dong, IA. Lagi bokek nih. ", gue ngebela diri.

"Oi, ini udah kedua kalinya lu ngomong kayak gitu. Mau sampe kapan?", sekarang malah Gumiya yang ngegat gue.

"Ya elah, gue beneran gak punya uang. Lu mau gua minta ke presiden baru lu nglepasin gue? Sekarang lagi sibuk, nih!".

"Hoo..lu sibuk karna apaan? Lagi pingin jajan? Dasar perut karet. Makanya, jadi cowok jangan kurus-kurus. Makannya ntar gak kelar-kelar. Gak gentle banget."

JLEEBB!

"Padahal, udah dipercayain sama Kasane-sensei jadi ketua kelas. Kan harusnya ngasih contoh yang bener."

JLEEBB!

"Udah, deh, udah. Gak ada manfaatnya gua debat sama lo. Gua mau nagih yang lain dulu.", sementara IA udah cabut, Gumiya nyamperin gue.

"Sabar, ya. Lu juga salah sih, badan kerempeng kayak gitu. Sesekali, kek, makan daging ayam yang ngelahirin elang ato daging gajah yang bertelur, lu badannya bisa berotot kali", anak dua ini minta dihajar.

"Udah, ya. Gue mau nagih anak-anak juga.", Gumiya gabung sama IA sambil keliling kelas.

"Nih anak dua minta digepok biar jadi ayam gepok kali, ya? Udah pada temenan 1 tahun lebih kelakuannya masih kayak gitu aja.", gue udah mulai ngumpat-ngumpat.

"Padahal, mereka juga kerempeng kayak gue. Sesama makhluk kerempeng kok menghina?", umpatan gue malah gak jelas, tiba-tiba ada yang manggil gue.

"Senpaaai! Len-senpaaaaii!". Gue denger suara yang menggemparkan dunia. Suara yang familiar.

Keringet dingin ngebasahin pipi gue.

Begitu noleh, gua nemuin benih dari mimpi buruk gue.

Ya. Sukone Tei.

TBC

Bagaimana dengan FF ini? Apa pemirsah menemukan kejanggalan? Atau ada yang kurang nyaman? :v

Kurang lebihnya mohon maafkan Neko karna Neko hanya seorang/? Neko#gamparkarnagaksabar

Mind to review?


	2. Len yang Malang

**MikuLen FanFic**

Len yang Malang (Chapter 2)

Author: Neko-chan flat

Character: All of Vocaloid. Vocaloid Milik Yamaha Corporation! :)

Genre: Comedy, Friendly, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo yang bertebaran dan berserakan

Yosh~ bertemu lagi dengan author Neko! -w-)/

Ini chapter kedua dari chapter kesatu *yaiyalaaah!* #gampar

Oke, daripada Neko babak belur disini, silahkan baca kelanjutannya

Selamat Membaca! -w-)/

* * *

Miku POV

Ohayou, minna-san.

Nama gue Hatsune Miku. Yoroshiku.

Gue punya saudara kembar berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo. Dia sekarang kelas 9 SMP di Vocalory Junior High School, sama kayak gue. Kita sama-sama berumur 16 tahun.

Dulunya, gua nmpatin kelas 7B. Disana gak ada yang gue kenal dan gak ada yang mau kenalan sama gue. Alhasil, gue nggak punya teman saat kelas 7.

Teman gue cuman Mikuo dan boneka yang hampir mirip kayak gue, Hachune Miku. Boneka itu diberi okaa-san sebelum- ah, bukan.

Sekarang gue duduk di kelas 8, tepatnya kelas 8A. Disana, gue pikir bakalan sama mboseninnya kayak kelas 7 dulu. Tapi, ternyata nggak juga.

Anak-anak kelas pada somplak , terutama si Ikuto and Family. Eh, Ikutokah namanya? Kayaknya salah. Ah, entahlah. Emang hal kayak gitu gue pikirin?

Dia sama tiga orang lainnya yang tak lain saudaranya itu hobi makan es krim. Gua sih gak keberatan, ya, sama yang mereka lakuin. Cuma ngedengerin mereka njilat es krim pake lidah itu, lo, yang bikin telinga gatel berasa pingin digaruk pake garpu.

Apalagi kalo njilatnya di waktu yang bersamaan, kayak telinga kemasukan hewan gitu. Pokoknya anti gue sama mereka.

Trus, ada lagi temen sekelasku yang gak pantes disebut unik, malahan aku pingin muntah ngeliat dia.

Rambutnya panjang warna ungu, yah gak terlalu panjang, sih. Kira-kira sebahu. Dia suka ngeluarin kata-kata manis dan ngegombal kesana kemari. Waktu aku nyeritain anak itu ke Mikuo, dia bilang: "Kalo mulut buasnya udah bikin kamu kelepek-kelepek ato malah tepar, cepetan hubungi *555# ato *888#. Inget itu!"

Plis deh, itu nomor untuk ngecek pulsa, saudara koplaaakk! Buat apa gue ngehubungin nomer ituuu?

Ah, iya. Ada satu lagi cowok yang udah ngomong sama aku dari hari pertama. Iya, dia juga somplak. Makanya kuingetin, anak-anak yang keliatan normal di kelas tuh sebenernya mereka udah pada gak waras tingkat atuk- eh akut.

Back to topic, aku bicarain tentang cowok yang duduk di depanku. Rambutnya warna kuning kayak yang ngambang di Sungai Ciliwung itu, tapi bukan berarti rambutnya diwarnai sama benda itu. Bisa illfeel gue.

Rambutnya dikuncir satu keatas, dan bisa diprediksi rambutnya seleher kalo gak diiket. Ufft..gue benci cowo-rambut-panjang.

Dia tuh orangnya terbuka dan berisik, pake kata 'banget'. Waktu temen ceweknya lagi kenalan, dia langsung dilempar ama palu. Bukannya kasihan, gue malah dalem ati ngomong, "Kelar, dah, idupnya." *Sadis lu, Miik...* *Diem lu, Nek. Kan sesuka gue* *Yeee...lu tuh cuman pemeran disini. Gue yang nentuin alur ceritanya* *Tauk, dah. Lah, kan, malah ngomong keluar alur* *Eh, iya, sori. Back to topic*

Trus waktu dia kenalan (kalo gak salah, dia orang keempat yang ngenalin diri di depan kelas):

" _Kenalin ya, semuanya. Nama saya yang imut ini….penasaran gak? Penasaran, dong. Udah jangan malu-malu!_ " Gue berasa pingin muntah.

" _Dulu, bukan dahulu kala tapi. Nanti dikira aku sudah lahir waktu zaman prasejarah. Salah! Aku gak setua itu!_ " Lu ngomongin apa, sih? Gak ngerti gue.

" _Eh, ya. Aku punya fisik yang ideal, lo! Kayak tinggi badan, berat badan, ukuran lengan, ukuran badan, ukuran pinggang, ukuran panggul, uku…_ "

Dan Kasane-sensei udah gak kuat. Dia nggerebek meja dan ngelempar cowok itu pake high heel pink-nya. Gue juga belenek, nih, tapi berasa dah sakitnya kena sepatu cewek tuh anak.

Akhirnya, dia disuruh duduk sama sensei. Aku dan dua anak lainnya, satu berambut pink keputih-putihan/? dan warna ijo tua, udah nahan ketawa dari tadi.

Mereka langsung dikasih tatapan 'apaan-lo-ngetawain-gue? Sakit-tau! Bakal-gue-tikam-lo-berdua' dan untungnya gue gak dikasih tatapan kayak gitu.

Yah, emang siapa yang tahu kelakuan gue? Duduk dipojok kelas dan disamping jendela itu merupakan kartu aS bagi para siswa. Untung waktu itu gue udah bela-belain bangun pagi buat ke sekolah.

Gua tuh orangnya simple dan seorang OTAKU. Jadi, waktu hampir lulus kelas 7, gue udah berharap 'Moga-moga waktu kelas 8 nanti ada seorang OTAKU yang sekelas sama gue, ya Tuhaaaaannn!'.

Dan gue gak nyangka kalo cowo-rambut-kuning-yang-warnanya-familiar-ama-benda-ngapung-di-sungai-Ciliwung itu, beserta dua temannya, adalah seorang OTAKU.

 **~^O^~**

"Senpaaaii! Len-senpaaaaii!".

Gua noleh ke pintu kelas. Ada cewek berambut putih dikuncir kuda sambil ngelambaiin tangan. Ke siapa?

"Len-sen-pai! Kocchi, kocchii!" gue liat orang yang dipanggil Len itu. Mata gue membulat.

Jadi…. si cowo-rambut-kuning-yang-warnanya-familiar-ama-benda-ngapung-di-sungai-Ciliwung itu namanya cowok yang duduk di depan gue? Namanya singkat banget. Eh, tunggu. Kayaknya ada semacam nama kayak gitu, deh. Gue pernah denger rasanya.

Cowok yang tempat duduknya di depan gue, Len, langsung pucet sambil noleh patah-patah ke arah pintu kelas. Di samping cewek putih yang barusan manggil 'Len-senpaaaaii!' sambil senyum keganjenan, ada cewek yang _agak_ mirip sama Len. _Ah, dia toh_ , gumam gue.

Len udah berusaha buat kabur, tapi telat. Bajunya udah ketarik sama cewek putih itu. Mukanya itu kayak ngomong 'Mau-kemana-Len-senpai?'. Terpaksa, Len pasrah dan ngikut dua cewek itu.

Pria yang malaang…

Sementara itu, cewek pirang itu gak ikut pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dia malah nyamperin gue.

"Ohayou, Mii-chaan! Gimana kabar kakak?" dia berdiri di samping meja gue. "Yaah..sehatlah. Masa gak liat sih? Eh, kenapa tuh si…Len, ya, namanya?".

"Iya. Yah, namanya juga cowok idaman wanita, senpai. Dia punya penggemar yang sekelas dan duduk di samping bangkuku. Waktu tau aku sepupunya, dia langsung nyerbu aku dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, lo, senpai! Ahahaha...ngeri." mukanya berubah pucet.

"Emang dia penggemar beratnya? Atau suka sama si Len" pertanyan itu kejawab sama teriakan Len yang menggema di seluruh sekolah.

"AAAAAAAAA...! TOLOOOOOOONG...GUEEEEEEEEE!". BRUAAK! GEDEBRUUUKK! BLAAARRR!

"Kayaknya...semacam..yah begitulah. Ngeri campur merinding kalo mbahas hal kayak gitu." dia ngangguk setuju.

"Dia..tanya apa aja?" gue makin penasaran. Emang salah gue kalo gue suka kepo.

"Yah…dari nama, umur, tinggi badan, berat badan, makanan favorit, minuman favorit, warna kesukaan, film kesukaan, hobi, nama orang tua, nama adik, dan buuuuaaannnyak lagi. Oh, ya! Dia langsung natep tajem ke aku begitu dia tahu nama adiknya, si Lenka itu. Aku berasa 'matilah gue', senpai."

"Woow..jangan sampe mati. Nanti 'dia' nangis, lo. Kalian masih pacaran, kan?" Dia senyum-senyum ganjen.

"I..iya, ya. Nanti kalau aku mati, dia nanti sedih. Dia pasti gak rela ditinggalin aku. Padahal, kan, kita udah jadian satu tahuun.." katanya sambil mlintir-mlintir rambutnya dilanjutin mlintir rambut gue.

"Mending buntut sapi yang lo plintir-plintir. Susah tau benerin rambut sepanjang dan selurus ini. Beda sama lo yang rambutnya pendek sebahu!" Gue rapiin rambut gue lagi.

"Iya, deh, iya. Gomen, Mii-chan. Ah, omong-omong gimana kabarnya? Sehat, kan?".

"Sehat sentosa, malah. Katanya, dia kangen kamu. Mentang-mentang udah kelas 9, masa pacarnya gak ditengok atau diajak ketemuan. Pacar macam apa, tuh." Dia ngangguk-angguk.

"Iya! Tapi, kukira dia udah gak peduli sama aku, tapi setelah denger dia kangen aku, hati ini rasanya melayang, senpaaii!".

"Iya, iya… Dasar pasangan serasi. Semoga langgeng, deh. Aku doain hubungan kalian tetep erat."

"Waahh! Arigatou, senpaaaii! Senpai memang cocok kalo jadi calon kakak iparku!"

"Iya, iya.. Eh, tinggal 3 menit nih waktu istirahatnya. Lo gak balik ke kelas?" Gue berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan yang bikin gue sumpek ini.

"Ah, iya! Gegara keasyikan ngobrol. Ahahaha.." dia pun ngelambaiin tangan waktu mau keluar dari 8A. "Jaa, senpaaii!"

"Jaa nee. Nanti aku sampein ke Mikuo kalo kamu juga kangen sama dia…"

Len muncul di ambang pintu dihiasi wajah ngos-ngosan.

"…,Kagamine Rin."

 **~^O^~**

Len POV

"APAAAAA? Jaa..jadi...pacar Rin itu...kembaran lo sendiriii?" suara gue menggema hingga ke pelosok dunia.

"Iya. Apa Rin gak pernah bilang ke elo? Kalian kan sepupu." muka Miku seperti biasa, datar. Yah...bukan gitu masalahnya, Mik. Gue pernah tanya ke Rin tentang pacarnya, tapi dia malah bilang 'Jones detected. Jones detected. Please go away'. Andai dia bukan sepupu gue dan andai waktu itu gak ada Rinto sama Lenka, udah gue hajar tuh anak.

Udah gitu, gue kesusahan nyari pasangan. Tau, kan, apa sebabnya? Yep, Sukone Tei, adik kelas gue yang yandere itu. Dia selalu nguber gue dan hampir ngemangsa cewek yang deket sama gue. Waktu itu, IA juga pernah hampir kesantet kalo aja dia gak baca doa sebelum makan *ceritanya IA kesantetnya waktu lagi makan siang*. Tapi gue jamin Tei masih kalah kalo dibandingi sama Mayu. Serius dah.

Dia itu kenal gue waktu kelas 6 SD semester awal. Kok dia bisa tau gue padahal dia kelas 6 dan gue kelas 1 SMP waktu itu? Jawabannya simple. Vocalory school ini langsung ngecangkup SD, SMP sama SMA. Dan diwaktu dia ngeliat gue untuk pertama kalinya, gue tahu kalo dia ngebuntutin gue sampe ke rumah gue dan untungnya gak ngintip gue mandi. Yanderenya alamakjan/?

Lu tau banteng? Nah, gue berpendapat kalo Tei cocok diibaratkan sama hewan itu *Neko langsung digerogoti Tei gegara nulis naskah kayak gini buat Len*.

Sepulang sekolah, gue nyusul Miku sambil pingin ngewawancarai tentang pacar Rin sebenarnya.

"Buu..bukannya gituu…dianya cuma bilang kalo pacarnya ganteng! Kan di dunia ini ga cuma pacarnya yang ganteng. Gue kan juga ganteng" gue dengan sombongnya ngerasin volume ngomong gue.

"Lu aja yang narsis. Cowo kaya lo kok dibilang ganteng."

JLEEBB!

"Lu mah gantengnya ada di antara bawah rata-rata dan atas rata-rata."

JLEEBB!

"Lagian rambut lo panjang, sih. Kalo lo tau, sebenernya gue gak terlalu suka cowok rambut panjang."

JUELEEEBBB!

"Tapi…Lu itu orangnya lucu, kok. Soalnya belum ada yang pernah ngajak gue ngomong sesama OTAKU. Rin ngajak gua ngomong sih, sayangnya dia bukan OTAKU." lanjutnya.

Muka gue langsung memerah, meski cuma dibilang lucu, bukan ganteng. "E..ehh..ta- tapi bukan cuma gue kok yang OTAKU. Sebenernya, Gumiya sama IA juga."

"Haa? Masa, sih? Kalo IA sih mungkin aja, tapi Gumiya.." Miku keliatan gak bisa berkata-kata.

"Iya. Dia suka yang bergenre misteri gitu. Lu tahu, dia udah bisa mecahkan kasus bahkan sebelum episode anime itu terbit. Gak cuma itu, pisang gue ilang aja di bisa tahu tempatnya."

"Ooh..sugooi. Kalo IA?" dia kayaknya makin kepo aja.

"Biasalah. Kalo gak bertema romance, ya yang bertema drama. Cewek sih, tema kesukaannya itu-itu aja. Kagak ada serunya!" gue kira Miku bakalan tersinggung, secara dia itu cewek.

Tapi ternyata enggak.

"Tapi, gue emang suka yang kayak gitu, tapi ada genre yang lebih gua suka." ungkapnya.

"Kayak yaoi, yuri, echhi, hentai, trus—"

"STOOOOOOOPPPPPP! SETOP, SETOOOOPP!" Gue berasa kayak orang gila yang gak waras. *Plis, dah -_- Mana ada orang gila yang waras?*

"Lu masa tontonannya kayak gitu? Yakin, lu? Jadi mata lu dah gak suci lagi, gitu? OMEGAAAT!" gak puas teriak-teriak, gue mulai jambak-jambak rambut sampe pada rontok semua (ya gak semua, lah..).

"Iya, beneran. Tapi—" omongannya gue potong karna gue udah lari-lari kesana kemari kesono kesitu/? dan baju gue ditarik sama dia.

"Bentaran, dong. Kan belum selesai ngomong." dia ngeluarin tatapan kucingnya.

Arrrgghhhh…gue pingin leleh rasanya.

"Iya, gue nontonnya yang kayak gituan, tapi gue nonton berdua sama Mikuo. Sebenernya yang nonton, tuh, Mikuo. Kalo adegan kayak 'gitu'nya keluar, mata gue ditutupin dan malah dia yang ngeliat sampek melotot."

Anjriittt! Gue kira dia beneran nonton pake mata kepala kucing- eh mata kepala sendiri di waktu 'sendirian'. Masa cewek sepolos ini sukanya yang kayak gitu?

Fuuhhh….gue ngehembusin napas lega. "Eh, jangan kenceng-kenceng ngeluarin napas, ntar jadi bencana alam." Kita udah hampir sampe gerbang sekolah.

"Anjir, lu. Gue lega begitu tau kalo mata lu masih suci. Bisa-bisa gue langsung sarap kalo cewek yang gue su—" gue hampir aja keceplosan!

"'Su'? 'Su' apaan?"

Muka gue merah, idung gue merah, mulut gue merah, mata gue merah, sampe gigi-gigi gua warnanya merah. Gak, gak, bukan, yang betul: Muka gue udah semerah tomat karna keceplosan mau ngomong tentang gue suka sama dia. *Kalimat lu yang pertama sama yang kedua kagak nyambung blas, Len!* *Lah, kan elu yang bikin naskahnya!* *O iya, ding #nyengirkucing/?*.

"Su…su…su- ruh? Iya! Cewek yang gua suruh-suruh! Iya, lo kan pantes kalo disuruh-suruh!" gobloknya gue ini.

Dia langsung ngeluarin tatapan sadis tanpa belas kasihan. Owmaigaaat…ampuuunnnn!

"Ber- bercanda! Bu..bukan suruh-suruh. Su…su—" omongan gue terhenti begitu ada yang nepuk bahu gue. Siapa lagi kalo bukan 2 anak yang pingin gue gepok. Gumiya dan IA.

"Wah waahh..selamat ya, bro!" tanpa ada alasan jelas, tanpa ada perintah, tiba-tiba tangan gue digenggam sama IA. "Sekarang, lo gak jones lagi! Lu udah punya gebetan." Omongnya hampir nangis kejer. Kampret.

"Ge…gebatan apaan? Ngaco ah, lu berdua!".

 _Maunya, sih gitu. Kalo bisa_ , pikir gue dalem dada- eh ati.

"Beneran? Padahal muka lo udah semerah bulu ayam yang minum Co*a C*la dicampur R**so" Kali ini Gumiya yang ngomong. Lengkap masih megang buku novel tebel punyanya.

"Ap..apaan sih, lo? Gu..gue cuma sekedar ge- eh temennya, kok! Suwerr!" gue ngebelain diri gue.

"Masa? Perasaan aku belum ngajak kamu temenan." GEDUBERRAAK!

Gumiya sama IA udah ngakak duluan *warning: Jarang lo ngeliat Gumiya ketawa, apalagi ngakak*.

"Oh ya. Kata Len, kalian itu OTAKU, ya?" dengan polosnya dia pun ngeganti topik pembicaraan.

"L— Len? Tanpa sebutan 'san' ato 'kun'?" Gumiya kaget.

"Wah, aku jadi makin kepo sama hubungan kalian. Apalagi ketua kelas dan wakilnya." tambah IA.

Gua juga kaget. Kok dia enteng banget manggil nama depan gue?

"Ungg…habis guenya cuman tau nama depan lu. Emang marga lu apaan, coba? Paling yang tau cuma yang sekelas sama lu dulu." Eh?

"I..iya, ya. Lu perkenalan aja kagak becus, Len. Masa yang dibahas pake bahasa alay nan ganjen semua" timpal IA.

"Iya. Gue ampe mual denger lo perkenalan di depan kelas." tambah Gumiya. Mereka berdua belum pernah ngerasain cogan mukul sampe Afrika, ya? *Eh, cogan, tuh, singkatan dari cowok ganteng, lo.* *Udah tau, kok! Lu norak amat, Len* *Anjiiirr...*

"He'eh. Gue liat lo di depan kelas kayak gini: 'Halo, semuanya. Namaku yang imut ini…pada penasaran, enggak? Ayo, dong penasaran. Ayo, dong'. Semacam itu, gue berasa pingin muntah" kata Miku niru gue waktu perkenalan di depan kelas.

Mulut gue nganga lebar sambil nahan malu gue, sementara tu dua bocah udah guling-guling di tanah sama di aspal sambil ketawa-ketiwi. Meski kalimatnya Miku gak mirip-mirip amat sama kata-kata gue waktu perkenalan di depan kelas, tapi itu udah bisa ngebuat image gue berantakan di hadapan Miku.

"Gue gak kaya kitu! Plis deh, gue gak alay! Cuman agak lebay!", mata gue mulai ngeluarin air mata bening *alaaah..cengeng amat lu jadi cowok* *Berisiik! Dan sekali lagi, Nek, lu yang bikin naskahnya! Jadi gue cuman meraktiin naskah buatan lo* *Eh, bener juga. Gua tarik kata-kata gue #nyengirtekek/?*.

"Eh, kalian berdua juga! Sialan, bukannya ngebantuin malah ikut guling-guling!".

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAH! LEN SOMVLAAAKK!" IA ngakak sampek ngeluarin air mata. "Makanya...jangan jadi orang lebay, bego." Gumiya juga masih agak senyam-senyum. Sementara Miku nutupin muka pake tasnya yang gue kira-kira dia juga ikut ketawa.

Oh, gue yang bener-bener sial.

 **TBC**

Neko-chan: Etto...ettoo...si- silahkan review apa saja tentang FF ini! Baik kritik, saran, maupun curhatan #eaaa bakal Neko terima dengan lapang badan.

Len: BHAHAHA! Emang badan lu datar amat, ye?

IA: Kayaknya 95% iya *hampir ketawa*

Gumiya: Yaah...dilihat dari sisi samping sama depan, kemungkinan besar emang iya, sih.

Miku: Iya. Berarti masih kalah sama gue

Neko-chan: Oi...OOOII! Jangan ngebahas fisik perempuan, bego! Terutama lu berdua! *nunjuk2 Len sama Gumiya*

Len: Berisik! Udah cepetan penutupnya!

Neko-chan: Eeeits...bentaran! Gua mau ngebales review dari para reader!

Miku: Udah cepetan.

 **Untuk semua reader yang udah ngereview di FF ini maupun cuma ngebaca FF ini, arigatou gozaimastaah! , Neko bakal berusaha ngebuat FF yang lebih baik dan bakal ngocok asam klorida kalian sama bakteri kalian*digebukin reader*. Karena bentar lagi Neko-chan bakalan UKK, jadi dimohon tunggu chapter selanjutnya meski agak lama. Neko juga bakal ngebanyakin tentang sisi Miku sama Len. Semoga kalian yang mau ujian juga sukses dan berhasil dapet nilai bagus *amiin...* Akhir kata, plis review! XP  
**


	3. Ayo Dirikan Sebuah Klub!

**MikuLen FanFic**

Len anak yang berisik dan humoris, sedangkan Miku anak yang pendiam dan cuek. Keduanya saling bertemu saat menduduki kelas 8 dan mereka saling menyukai. Bisakah mereka menjadi sebuah pasangan?

Ayo Dirikan Sebuah Klub! (Chapter 3)

Author: Neko-chan flat

Character: All of Vocaloid. Dan Vocaloid bukan punya Neko, tapi punya Yamaha Corporation :3

Genre: Comedy, Friendly, Romance

Warning: OCC, Typo(s), dan ketidakjelasan cerita/?

Yosshie! -w-)/

Chapter baru ini telah hadiiiirr! *berisik, lu!*

Nah, Neko rasa para pembaca sudah menunggu chapter ini hingga setahun lamanya *itu kelamaan kalee..*

Maafkan, Neko. Neko berencana ngepublish setiap chapter baru setiap seminggu sekali. Jadi, itulah yang ngebuat para pembaca greget :v

Nah, daripada nungguin Neko ceramah yang kalo ditulis naskahnya bisa sampe 24 lembar*wtf!*, lebih baik kita langsung membaca chapter ini :3

Dann...selamat membacaa~! \\(-w-)/

* * *

Author POV

 _Pagiku cerah._

 _Matahari bersinar._

 _Kugendong tas merahku di pundak- lah, kok malah nyanyi, sih?,_ ujar seorang cowok berkuncir satu dalam hati- eh, pikiran- eh, hati ding- eh, piki...BODO AMAT!

Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar sampe keliatan bakal putus*di tendang Len*.

Tumben cowok itu mau berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi, padahal kalo alarm rumahnya nyala berkali-kali, dia gak segan-segan ngelempar barang itu dan bikin kaca jendela pecah berulang-ulang.

Kalo biasanya cuman imouto(adik perempuan)nya yang marah, kali ini pasti ibunya yang bakal ngamuk sampe anjing tetangga sebelah bulunya rontok semua*wiiiiihh...*.

Itu dulu, para pemirsah. Sekarang udah beda.

Yep, sekarang dia adalaahh…..ketua dari panti jombloooo!

PLAAAKK! *neko digampar Len* Bukan para saudara, sekarang cowok yang dipanggil Kagamine Len itu menjabat jadi ketua kelas di 8A.

Sampe di depan gerbang sekolah, dia ngeliat ke atas. Ada apaan emang di atas? Pesawat? Biar Len bisa teriak-teriak 'Minta uang, minta uang!'?

Bukan, sodara-sodara. Len ngeliat ke atas soalnya jam dinding sekolah yang paling besar ada di tempat yang paling atas dari sekolah itu. *Oalaah…kirain..* *Lu ngira apa, Nek?* *Enggak, luvakan :3*

Dia jalan ceria sambil naikin tangga tapi dia berhenti. Tanpa sengaja, ia ngeliat sosok yang sangat familiar. Seseorang yang ikut terlibat dalam acara/? ketua kelas dan wakilnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Miku Hatsune.

"Ohayou, Mik. Ngapain lu disitu?" nggak jadi naikin tangga, Len nyamperin cewek negi itu. "Oh, Len. Ohayou. Ini, lagi ngeliat brosur-brosur yang ada di mading." dan ternyata cewek itu baru datang, soalnya masih pake ransel.

Jadi, inilah penderitaan dari seorang ketua kelas dan wakilnya. Bangun pagi, jangan telat. Pulang malem, boleh telat/? *ribet ah*

"Apaan isinya?" Iseng, Len udah berdiri di samping Miku *buat ngeliat brosurnya. Jangan mikir yang macem-macem!*. "Klub. Kumpulan klub. Gue mau masuk salah satunya." jawab Miku dengan muka flat.

"Ooh..Lu mu masuk klub apaan?" Miku diem bentar, lagi mikir. "Gak ada, gue gak tertarik" dan dia meninggalkan mading dengan entengnya. Len bengong ngeliat tingkah laku temennya itu.

"Jadi gitu. Iya, gak ada yang menarik." cowok kuning itu ikut nimpalin *What the..! Kuning? Rambut gue honeyblonde! (Len)*. Bukan buat ngedukung Miku yang gak ada niat ikut klub, tapi Len yang gak bisa ngelakuin hal-hal di klub-klub itu.

Sepak bola? Males, lagian dah lama gak main.

Basket? Hellow, tingginya cuman 156 cm. Mau dijadikan bahan ketawaan sama anggota basket? Rata-rata mereka 170 cm. *Bujuug…

Voli? Nanti tangan sucinya(huek)terkotori.

Karate? Badan kerempeng gitu.

Bulu tangkis? Jangan ditanya. Len pernah matanya keculek gegara kena koknya.

Judo? Sama aja kayak karate #Beda, tau!# Alasannya yang sama, maksudnya!

Bisbol? Males, gak pernah dan gak tau caranya. Juga, gak ada niat buat tahu apalagi melajarin.

Padsu? Nanti pada ngefans semua sama Len *najis, Len.. -_-* *Berisik, lu!* *Wanjiiirr.. -_-* Mengingat dia mau ngejauh dari para penggemarnya, terutama Sukone Tei.

Senam? Badan Len kan gak lentur. Kaku banget, sumpah! *Neko ditabok Len egen/?*

Cheerleader? Plis deeh!

Dan intinya, Len gak mau ikut klub apapun. *to the point aja, kenapa, sih? Gak usah sampe diuraikan!* *Berisik, lu! Kan biar para pembaca tau! Gue ini punya banyak penggemar, Nek!* *amit-amit….amit-amit….amit-amit…* *digampar Len*

Di saat mau sampe ke lantai dua, di tangga, lelaki ini dicegat sama temen penyuka neginya. "A..apa, Mik? Lo mau ngomong sesuatu?" tanya Len karna ngerasain firasat 'kayak adegan di filem-filem'. Tapi, dugaan sang Len meleset jauh dari perkirannya. Sayang sekali. *sementara Neko ketawa nista, Len udah nyiapin gergaji mesin sama penata jalan*

"Eh, Len. Kalo misalnya ngebuat klub baru, tuh, boleh nggak?" Miku ngomong sambil setengah nunduk. "Boleh, sih. Asal klub yang masuk akal. Bukan kayak klub yang ada di Chuuni**** D**o K*i *a ***tai! Itu." sekarang dia malah nyangkut-nyangkutin anime. *sensornya kok berlebihan gitu, sih?* *biar aman, Nek* *Oh.* *Kejadian selanjutnya adalah neko ketimvuk sama Len gegara cuman dijawab 'oh'.* *OI! GUE BUKAN BAHAN UNTUK PELAMPIASAN KEMARAHAN, LEN! GUE PECAT LU JADI PEMERAN UTAMA, BARU LU TAHU RASA!* *YEEE! LU KALI YANG BIKIN MASALAH! GUENYA DARI TADI DIEM, KELES!* *DIEM APAAN?* *mereka akhirnya diem karna K.O setelah dikeroyok Miku, IA, Gum-gum, dan para readers* *Uh...oke, maafkan Neko. Back to story!*

"Oke, gue udah mutusin." kata Miku sambil naikin anak tangga yang tersisa. "Mutusin apa?" Len lemot.

"Gua udah mutusin! Gua bakal ngebuat sebuah klub! Klub OTAKU!" Miku teriak kenceng sampek suaranya menggema di tangga.

 **~^O^~**

Len POV

"Pagi".

"Pagi".

"Pagi, Ring!"

"Oh, pagi, Lui."

Please deh, telinga gue sumpek ngedenger temen-temen pada ngomong 'Pagi, pagi, pagi'. Sekali gitu, kek, ada yong ngomong 'Siang' ato 'Eh, malem!'. Kan temen-temennya pada somplak, masa gak ada yang kayak gituu?

"Oi, Len. Pagi" kata seseorang yang terlihat 'Ijo royo-royo'. Yep, Gumiya.

Diikuti sama IA di belakangnya sambil ngomong, "Ada banjir, ya? Jalannya kok macet, nih?". Iya, sekarang Gumiya berdiri di samping gue sambil nutupin jalan. Emang gini kebiasaannya Gumiya, nungguin balesan salam.

"Iya, iya! Pagi. Dah, sono duduk!" perintah gue yang begitu enek sama tatapan Gumiya + IA.

Gue ngerasa pusing. Bukan pusing karena apa. Tapi pusing sama omongan Miku tadi pagi *sekarang masih pagi juga, kaliii…!*.

" _Gue udah mutusin! Gua bakal ngebuat sebuah klub! Klub OTAKU!" Miku teriak kenceng sampek suaranya menggema di tangga._

 _Gue cengo, "Haaahh? Serius, lu, Mik? Atas dasar apa?". "Gak atas dasar apa-apa! Gue Cuma kasihan sama sekolah ini. Udah bagus, hebat, menawan, tapi kok gak punya ekskul itu?"._

" _Eh, Len. Nanti waktu istirahat pertama, jangan masukin perut lu sama makanan dulu. Ikut gue ke ruang guru!" si Miku semangat._

" _Asem! Lu mau ngapain gue?" berasa ada yang gak beres, nih._

" _Gak ada. Pokoknya, lu ikut aja!"._

Nah, padahal gue emang gak mau ngelakuin hal-hal semacam klub itu, bahkan gue sampe punya prinsip:

-Terbebas dari kata klub/ekstrakulikuler

-Tidak akan menyakiti cewek. Kecuali untuk Rin, IA, dan Sukone Tei

-Berhak menentukan jodoh sendiri *yang ini khusus ditujukan untuk Sukone Tei*

Gue menghela napas. Gua balikkan kursi gue biar bisa hadap-hadapan sama Miku. "Mik, lu serius sama rencana lu itu?" gue memulai pembicaraan dan ngelempar tatapan 'plis-deh-selama-di-SMP-ini-gua-gak-mau-ikut-ekskul-apalah-itu'.

"Nama gue Miku, bukan mik yang ada di depan auditorium itu." Sempet-sempetnya dia bercanda. "Gue serius, nih. Coba deh pikirin. Siapa ketuanya, siapa aja anggotanya, apa aja kegiatannya, di mana ruangnnya, mana suratnya, dan lain-lain. Itu ribet banget, Mik!" gue udah hampir tepar ngejelasin itu semua, apalagi ngelakuin.

"Ya gini: Ketua Miku Hatsune, Wakil Len antah berantah si cowo-rambut-kuning-yang-warnanya-familiar-ama-benda-ngapung-di-sungai-Ciliwung, anggota tinggal cari, kegiatannya tentang semua hal yang OTAKU lakuin, ruangannya minta tolong guru aja, suratnya, juga minta guru. Kok repot." Miku pasang muka watadosnya.

"Duuhhh! Itu termasuk ribeeett! Gua ogah kalo disuruh ngelakuin hal ituuu!" kepala gue arahkan kesan kemari kesini kesono/? sampek ada banyak bintang muter-muter di atas kepala gue.

"Dan, eh, lu bilang apa? Len antah berantah si cowo-rambut-kuning-yang-warnanya-familiar-ama-benda-ngapung-di-sungai-Ciliwung? Nama gue Len Kagamiiinneee! Dan apaan itu sama sebutan cowo-rambut-kuning-yang-warnanya-familiar-ama-benda-ngapung-di-sungai-Ciliwung? Lu nyamain rambut gue sama benda kayak gitu?" gue teriak sambil monyongin mulut.

Miku yang kewalahan pun ngehela nafas, "Makanya, Len Kagamine. Alasan gue ngajak lo tuh soalnya gue mau ngurusin hal-hal kayak gitu. Juga, warna rambut lu kan emang hampir sama kayak benda itu. Apa gue salah?"

Gue langsung ngebenturin kepala ke meja berulang-ulang-dan ulang kali. Udah gitu, yang sadar kalo gue ngebenturin kepala ke meja cuman Gumiya sama IA lagi. Lah, murid lainnya kemana? Mungkin mereka ngomong dalem ati, ' _who's care_?'

Gumiya nyamperin gue, "Len, lu ngapain? Stress gegara dikejar-kejar sama Sukone kemaren, ya? Lu trauma trus jadi gila gitu?". Kacamata merahnya serasa pingin gue lempar ke jendela. Dia pake nyangkut-nyangkutin adik kelas itu lagi. Padahal gue pikir kemaren gue cuman lagi mimpi ketemu setan.

"Kagak, gak papa." tiba-tiba ada yang nepuk bahu gue. "Yakin? Kalo lo sakit, Miku _mu_ malah repot ngurusin kelas, lo!" IA-lah yang tadi itu."Eh, gue gak sakit, tau! Lu kalo penasaran gue kenapa, tanya aja ama si Miku! Noh, dia ada tepat di belakang gue, noh!" gue mulai marah.

"Mik, lu ngapain Len? Lu nyuruh dia tanggung jawab, ya? Dia ngehamilin kamu, ya? Kamu gak papa?"

Etdaah..anak ini minta dihajar.

"Enggak, gue cuman minta tolong ke dia. Eh, Ya, lu udah masuk klub di sekolah?" gue ikut nyimak meskipun kepala masih nempel di meja. "Emang ada apaan?" Kali ini Gumiya yang tanya.

"Ini, gue pingin tau apa ada klub OTAKU di sekolah ini. Soalnya tadi pagi gue cari di mading kagak ada. Tapi, mungkin aja ada cuman belum nempelin brosur di mading, kan?" gue pun ngebalikin badan pengen ikut bicara juga.

"Mik, lu kira lu baru sebulan sekolah disini? Perasaan tahun lalu kagak ada klub yang namanya begituan, deh." tambah gue. "Ya kali tahun ini udah ada yang ngediriin. Kalo emang udah ada, kan kagak perlu repot, Len."

Gumiya ama IA agak ngejauhin kepalanya dari gue dan Miku. Kenapa?

"Mik, lu kan udah tau marga si Len. Kok tetep manggilnya, bukan Kagamine-san ato Kagamine-kun?" IA mincingin mata. Gue udah hampir berbunga-bunga denger panggilan akrab itu. Tapi…

"Ya, habis kan ribet kalo sampe terlalu sopan gitu. Mending dibuat santai aja. Misal kayak kalian, IA dan Gumiya." ….dada gue langsung nyesek ngedenger alasannya. Padahal gue mengharap alasan yang lebih…

"Oh..gitu. Oke, kembali ke topik semula. Jadi lu pengen buat klub yang namanya OTAKU. Trus lu sekarang lagi nyiapin rencana-rencana dan semacamnya gitu?" Miku ngangguk denger Gumiya ngomong.

"Oke gua bantu deh. Lu ikut kagak?" Gum-gum ngelirik sinis ke IA. "Gua pinginnya ikut. Tapi gue juga tertarik sama klub Paduan Suara. Gue pertimbangin deh, tapi gua ikut ngebantu." Tangannya IA ber _peace_ ke Miku.

"Eh, emang lu bisa nyanyi, ya? Gue ngerasain firasat buruk, nih." IA melototi Gum-gum. Mereka berdua kalo saling berkomunikasi kagak mikir pake perasaan. Greget gua rasanya.

"Oh..jadi lu nganggep gue gak bakal berhasil masuk klub itu? Tunggu disini!" dia langsung lari ninggalin 8A ngelebihin kecepatan bekicot lari*jelas, lah… -_-)\

"Gumiya, lu gimana, sih? Gue jadi kehilangan seorang calon anggota klub." Miku bermuka jantan/? ke Gumiya. "Sori, deh. Gue kira dia nganggep yang tadi itu cuma bercanda. Lah malah dianggep seriusan." komentarnya dengan muka watadosnya.

"Udah, deeh….daripada nungguin IA, kenapa kita gak ke ruang guru sekarang juga? 10 menit lagi masuk, lo. Gue belum sempet jajan." usul gue dengan alasan yang logis. Bagi gue.

Hampir jalan 5 langkah dari rumah- eh kelas, si IA udah nongol lagi dengan wajah ngas-ngosnya alias bengek. "Kok balik? Lu beneran kagak diterima, ya? Gumiya bungkukin badan ke IA.

Si cewek kepang dua itu ngegelengin kepala kuat-kuat, "Bukan..bukan! Gue sih hampir aja diterima, tapi gua langsung ngundurin diri.""Lah, kenapa? Ada orang yang lo benci ato lu takutin?" kali ini Miku tanya.

"Bukan takut, tapi bikin ngeri. Lu tau.." jari IA nunjuk gue, "di klub itu ada Sukone Tei." Gue langsung benturin kepala ke kaca pintu ampe retak-retak.

"Makanya! Kalo gue tetep di klub itu, bisa-bisa gue ditanyain ini itu. Kalo gue gak tau ato gak jawab, gue pasti disikat." IA akhirnya berdiri normal. Napasnya juga udah mulai normal.

"Eh, ini pada mau ke mana?"

"Ke ruang guru. Ikut?"

"Iya, deh. Ketimbang gue malah diuber sama si Tei ntu."

Mereka jalan ninggalin gue yang kepalanya masih aja nempel di kaca pintu. Ada yang manggil gue, "Len, lu ngapain disitu? Kurang adegan darah-darahnya. Sini gue tambahin." gue noleh ke sumber suara dan nemuin Mayu udah megang goloknya sambil senyum ceria. Gua langsung ngacir dan nyusul mereka bertiga.

~^O^~

"Oooii! Tungguin, dong jangan main tinggal aja!" gue nyamperin mereka yang udah nyampe di ruang guru. "Lu jalannya lelet banget. Cepet dikit napa?" dan gue dapet omelan gak berguna IA.

Mereka nyariin makhluk yang berjenis kelamin perempuan dan sering dipanggil Kasane-sensei, dan akhirnya nemuin di ujung ruangan guru. "Sensei. Ohayou gozaimasu. A..ano, kami pingin minta uang- ah minta tolong, sensei."

Miku nyamperin Kasane-sensei pake bahasa formal, tingkah laku yang sopan dan tutur bahasa yang bijak. Pokoknya kalo ada murid yang agak gak sopan trus mau tampil ke depan gurunya, pasti 90% sikap mereka bakal berubah.

Dan Miku termasuk daftar murid yag agak gak sopan. Jadi gitu. Haaah…sama dong kayak gue. *readers: GEDUBERAAAKK….*

"Huungg? Minta tolong apa, nak?" yang tadinya sensei megang pulpen, sekarang ditaruh serampangan. "Anu..kami pingin tanya. Apa disini ada klub yang bernama OTAKU atau semacamnya. Mungkin klub komik atau manga, sensei."

"Klub komik? Kurasa tak ada. Klub manga? Sama halnya kayak klub komik. Klub OTAKU? Eh, apaan tuh OTAKU, nak?"

Jreeeennggg!

Miku jedotin kepala ke ujung meja, gue gebukin dinding *koknya posisi gue kayak jones yang beneran ngenes, ya?*, IA mendadak kepleset mengenaskan, sedangkan Gumiya kaca kacamatanya retak 5 bagian*bujuuugg…

"PLIS DEH, SENSEI! KALO SENSEI GAK TAU, BERARTI SENSEI KUDET BANGEEET!" serempak, kita berempat teriak tepat di telinga Kasane-sensei. Semua yang ada di ruang guru—bahkan yang di luar ruang guru—langsung ngeliatin 5 makhluk di pojok ruangan itu.

"Wah, akhirnya serius. Oke, kalian mulai belajar take selanjutya, ya. Adegan ini sudah sempurna. Gak sia-sia kalian latihan."

Gue bingung, guru ini ngomong apaan, sih? Dan akhirnya gua paham kalo **teriakan tadi biar dikira sebuah dialog di dalem drama sama orang-orang**. Biar gak bikin malu dan bisa ditutupin dengan mulus, maksudnya. Mudeng, gak, lu? *Readers: geleng2* *Ya udahlah TT_TT#poorLen*

Mata-mata yang tadi ngeliatin kami mulai bubar dan sibuk sama kerjaan mereka masing-masing. "Kalian, jangan bikin sensei malu. Kalo kejadian ini sampe keulang, dijamin nilai sejarah dan bahasa kalian ancur."

Gleekkk!

Ah, gue lupa bilang. Kasane-sensei ngajar pelajaran sejarah sama bahasa di kelas 8A.

"Ba..baik, sensei." Kami diam kayak patung yang hampir keropos. Kasane-sensei menghela napas, "Jadi, kalian ingin mendirikan klub?".

"Be- bener, sensei. Karena kami lihat di mading tidak ada brosur yang mengumumkan adanya klub itu, jadi kami berempat berencana membuatnya." Miku nyerocos sampe lupa napas. Eh, bentar…

"Kita berempat? Jadi gue, elu, IA sama Gumiya jadi anggota, nih? Kok lu seenaknya mutusin gitu?" gue protes. "Duh, diem aja, deh. Ini masih lagi adegan negosiasi, tau!" Haah? Sejak kapan dan negosiasi apaan, coba?

"Oke, lalu kalian sudah menyiapkan rencana-rencananya? Misal kedudukan kalian berempat." Kami saling tatap. Bukannya apa, tapi rasanya dibilang seenaknya aja kalo tiba-tiba salah satu dari kita ngajuin diri jadi ketua. Kan jadi agak gak ad….

"Baik. Saya ketuanya, Len antah- eh Kagamine wakilnya, IA bendahara, dan Gumiya Nakajima sekretaris." Aseeemm…lu sekali lagi seenaknya mutusin, Mik! Dan lagi…Whaaatt? Gue wakil ketuanya? Kampreeett….

"Nah, struktur klub sudah terbentuk. Selanjutnya sensei akan bantu kalian cari ruangannya. Sebentar, sensei lihat ruangan mana saja yang masih kosong dan bisa digunakan untuk kegiatan klub." Sip.

Gue udah nyiapin rencana kalo ruangannya harus jauh dari klub paduan suara, tempat si Tei, dan kalo bisa jaraknya antara perkotaan sama perbukitan, gitu. *Gak kurang jauh, Len?* *Bodo amat. Yang penting gue jauh dari adik kelas yang merupakan fans fanatik gue itu* *Lu kayaknya sengsara amat. Sabar, ya. Pasti lu bakalan lebih sial dari ini, percaya dah.* *gebukin neko pake palang besi*

"Uummm….sensei, saya boleh usul? Sebaiknya ruangan itu tidak berada di dekat atau di sekitar klub paduan suara. Jadi….". "Ah, sebenarnya sensei mau bilang kalo ruangannya sebaiknya memang ada di sebelah klub itu." Omongan gue terpotong dan kata-kata sensei sukses buat gua shock sambil ngebentuk mulut gue kayak huruf O.

"Plis sensei, saya mohoon! Jangan tempatkan klub ini di sebelah klub padsu! Senseeeiii!" gua nangis kejer sambil meluk lengan sensei dengan ekspresi yang **sangat** meyakinkan. Buat digampar sama Kasane-sensei.

Tu lantai aja udah penuh sama air mata dan iler gue.

"Eh, emangnya napa, nak? Di klub itu ada si mantan, ya?" sensei pasang muka watados.

"Bukaaann! Mantan apaaan! Jijik gue dikejar-kejar terus! Masa gue gak bebas dari cengkeraman sama kejarannya?" gue keliatan ngenes layaknya jomblo yang ngenes karena suatu alasan ngenes*poor Len.

"Iya, deh iya! Jangan bikin baju sensei basah! Ongkos laundry ibu gak bakal cukup kalo harus nyuci ini itu!" dan tanpa belas kasihan, muka gue ketendang sampe Benua Afrika- eh sampe pintu guru*wiihhh….

Disaat terpuruk gini, bakal lebih baik kalo ada adegan romantisnya. Jadi misalnya ada murid cewek yang masuk guru dan kesandung badan gue*ngenes* trus guenya langsung melayangkan tatapan tak berdaya. Dan dianya langsung menolong gue kayak lof et fers sait (Love at first sight). *ngomong bener dikit nape, sih? Lu jadi pemeran yang serius, dong, Len!* *Peak! Emang gitu cara bacanya, Neeeekk!* *Gue Neko, bukan nenek-nenek di pinggir jalan/?* *Kok lu ngerasa?* *Gue gak ngerasa, gue cuman ngoreksi kesalahan lo!* *Lu kan emang udah tua kayak nenek-nenek* *Enak aja! Lu kali yang shota bingit!* *Gue cowok gentle, oi!*

Dan pertengkaran itu berlanjut diakhiri jeweran Miku si wajah datar terhadap kuping Len. Poor Len egen/?. Oke, back to story.

Gue berharap kalo Mikulah sang cewek itu.

Tapi, ternyata malah gak ada yang nolong gue. Ealaah..anjirr….

"Oke, sensei. Beri kami ruangan klub yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan sama klub padsu! Onegaishimasu!" Miku, Gumiya, dan IA bungkuk 90®, sedangkan gue masih berusaha berdiri. Khususnya gue sama IA yang mohon. Gue ngeri sama Tei sedangkan IA takut sama Tei *hayo loh*.

"Bener, sensei! Saya juga minta tolong. Apa ada ruangan lain yang gak terpakai dan jauh dari klub padsu?" mata gue berkaca-kaca terang/? Sensei ngebolak-balikin halaman buku.

"Yahh…kalo gak salah, sih, masih ada lagi. Ah, iya. Ada satu ruangan kosong yang lain. Tapi, di lantai 3 pojok sendiri. Mau?" lagi-lagi kita saling pandang.

"I..iya, deh, sensei. Kan meskipun letak tidak terlalu mendukung, yang penting ada. Soal banyak dikunjunginnya kan bisa nanti." IA garukin kepala yang emang gatel *karna gak gatel udah terlalu mainstream*. Miku dan Gumiya ngangguk bareng.

"Oke, ayo ikut sensei. Bakal sensei tunjukkan ruangannya!" tangan diangkat sambil berpose peace, itulah pose sensei sekarang. Guru ini gak punya malu, kali, ya.

 **~^O^~**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh, dimulai dari menyebrangi Lautan Darah, Lubang Perak, Gurun Coklat, dan lainnya, akhirnya kita berlima sampek di lantai tiga*Imajinasi gue hebat, kan? (sambil tepuk pantat- eh tepuk tangan).

"Wohh…agak sepi ya, lantai 3 itu." gua mulai pembicaraan.

"Mata lu soak. Yang kayak gini dibilang sepi. Banyak kali ruangan klub yang ada di sini, cuman hampir semuanya nggak ngebutuhin suara koar-koar kayak cheerleader , tuh." dagu Gumiya nunjuk kaca gedung olahraga yang kebetulan keliatan dari sini. Gue liat anak cewek yang gue kenal. Ada Sweet Ann, Galaco, SeeU, Aoki, sampe Mayu juga ada. Haah? Mayu? Kayaknya masa depan klub cheerleader bakalan suram, deh.

Setelah sampe ke ruangan itu, gue pun sadar kalo ruangan itu emang ada di paling ujung lantai 3. Oh gaad…kayaknya klub ini bakal banyak rintangan. Udah jauh, baru dibuat, anggota dikit, pada males semua lagi! Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi cuman gua yang males. *ditampar Miku, IA, sma Gumiya berbarengan. Karna gak mau ketinggalan, Neko juga ikutan namvar*

"Nah, ini dia klubnya. Klub ini bekas klub astronomi, jadi mungkin ada barang-barang yang masih numpuk disitu. So, silahkan tata dan hias sesukanya ya, murid-muridku. Sensei mau balik ke ruang guru lagi. Tentang formulir pendaftaran klub baru, minta dan serahin ke ketua OSIS aja. " Kami ngangguk berjamaah, "Baik, sensei."

Gagang pintunya dipegang sama Gum-gum dan langsung dilepas secepat kilat. "Etdaah..dari gagang pintunya aja udah banyak sarang laba-laba, gimana sama dalemnya?". "Duh, lama. Mending cepetan dibuka, napa?" IA berusaha ngebuka pintu itu sampe mukanya merah, tapi tetep kagak berhasil. Cewek malang.

"Makanya, jadi cewek jangan sok." Akhirnya gua turun tangan. Aksi gua udah kayak penyelamat aja sampe muka gue ikut merah lantaran susah buka pintu. Terpaksa, tenaga 4 orang yang dikeluarin dengan susah payah biar pintu itu kebuka.

Krieett…gedubraakkk!

Ni pintu gak keren amat, sih.

Debu-debu berterbangan dan keluar nyerbu kita berempat. IA udah batuk-batuk gak cool alias batuk alay(padahal dia batuk beneran). Gumiya yang kebetulan bawa sapu tangan langsung nyuruh IA nutup hidungnya pake benda itu.

"Ini ruangan bekas klub ato ruangan yang kena tsunami, sih? Berantakannya gak ketulungan banget!" Miku ngibas-ngibasin tangannya biar debu-debu pada minggat. Berhubung hari itu masih pagi kesiang-siangan/?, klub itu masih keliatan bagian dalemnya karna sinar matahari.

Ada gantungan UFO sama alien berceceran dan beraneka bentuk sampe gue gak yakin itu alien ato bukan, kertas-kertas berserakan, gambar di papan yang gak berbentuk, dan sebagainya *gua gak kuat nyebutin satu persatu. Untung gue udah angkat tangan ke kamera hp.* *Reader: Wat te pak!*

"Jadi, Mik, gimana kita beresin ini semua?" Gumiya masih ngibas-ngibasin debu. "Yah, terpaksa pulang sekolah aja." Jawab Miku santai.

 **TBC**

Wuhuuu...akhirnya selesaai.. -_-)~

Sesuai sama yang neko jelasin di atas sebelum ff ini dimulai, Neko kan bilang kalo neko ngeupdate seminggu sekali. Padahal, Neko udah ngebuat ni FF sampee...5 chapter! :v *UAPAAAHH! JADI SEBENERNYA ADA 2 CHAPTER YANG UDAH LU SELESAIIN TAPI BELOM LU PUBLISHH?* *yep :)* *WANJER, LU, NEEEEKKKK! (Neko digebukin readers sampe koma)*

Okeeeehh! Lupakan pertengkaran yang tadi itu dan maafkan Neko jika chapter ini komedinya kurang ato garing. Neko sedang buntu ide ._.)\

Lalu, tiada kesan tanpa kereviewan/? kalian, readers. Jadi, mohom direview, nee :D


	4. Penataan Klub OTAKU

MikuLen FanFic

Len anak yang berisik dan humoris, sedangkan Miku anak yang pendiam dan cuek. Keduanya saling bertemu saat menduduki kelas 8 dan mereka saling menyukai. Bisakah mereka menjadi sebuah pasangan?

Penataan Klub OTAKU (Chapter 4)

Author: Neko-chan flat

Character: All of Vocaloid

Genre: Comedy, Friendly, Romance

Maaf klo bahasa gk baku. Saya hanyalah seorang pemula yang agak somvlak :D

Selamat Membaca! -w-)/

Miku POV

Kriiinngggg! Kriinnnggg!

Gue yang sedari tadi main sama Hachune dan nggak merhatiin penjelasan Tonio-sensei, akhirnya ngehela nafas kecewa ngedenger bel pulang sekolah yang 'kring-kring', bukan 'ting-tong'.

Kecewa gegara apaan? Itu loh, masalah waktu istirahat pertama. Gue nyuruh mereka bertiga buat ngeberesin ruangan yang kayak habis kena tsunami. Gue—yang berencana ngebuat klub bernama OTAKU—lah sang calon ketua mereka.

Karna pasti mereka bakal nuntut gue yang gak pingin ikut bersih-bersih, gue hanya bisa pasrah sambil ngumpat-ngumpat dalem ati. Males pingin bersih-bersih gue.

Gue mah emang gitu orangnya, pingin hasil tanpa usaha.

Gue ngeberesin buku-buku tulis dan ngemasukin ke dalem tas. Di pintu kelas, 3 makhluk astral- eh temen gue udah nunggu. Mereka Len Kagamine, IA, dan Gumiya Megpoid.

"Mik, buruan. Mumpung hari ini pulang pagi, kan nata sama beresin ruangannya makin cepet, kan?" IA ngomong hampir teriak ke gua.

"Iya, bentar. Butuh proses."

Kami berempat jalan di koridor dan menanti adanya tangga. Tiba-tiba, Gumiya berhenti jalan mendadak. "Eh, gimana kalo kita bagi tugas?" Len melongo. "Bagi tugas gimana?".

"Gini, kan kita belum ngisi formulir klub, kan? Daripada nunda-nunda, mending dikerjain langsung aja." Gue mangut-mangut. "Ok. Tapi jangan lupa kalo ketuanya, tuh, gue. Ntar lu salah nulis Len ketuanya malah."

"Gak bakalan. Eh, IA, ayo ikut gue." ajak Gumiya. "Buat apaan?" Tanya IA balik. "Ngurus administrasi. Kan lu lebih baik ngurus yang kayak begituan dibanding nata-nata ruangan." Wajah IA langsung sumringah.

"Waaahh…akhirnya gue gak ikutan beresin tuh ruangan. Makasih, Gum-guum!" IA meluk Gumiya yang gue liat-liat mukanya makin lama makin merah. Hoo….

"Weh, kalian kalo mau pacaran jangan di depan umum sama di depan gue! Sumpek tau rasanya!" protes Len.

"Yee! Siapa yang pacaran? Emang salah ya gue meluk Gum-gum? Lu cemburu soalnya belum dapet jodoh?".

"Anjiiirr…oi, IA, lapangan sekolah kosong, tuh! Kalo mau mending sekarang ribut!" Len mulai esmosi- eh emosi.

"Wah, nantang, lu? Lu kira hanya karna gue cewek trus lu pikir gua lemah, gitu? Ayo maju!" IA ngepalin tangan.

Gue rasa pertarungan adu mulut ini gak bakalan berakhir sampe salah satu dari mereka kena dehidrasi. Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya gue pun harus turun tangan. Dahi Len gue pukul dan perut IA gue dorong.

"Udah, deh. Mendingan kalian berdua ke ruang OSIS, jangan bikin ribut. Lu juga, Len. Kalo mau ribut jangan sangkut-pautkan gue sama Gumiya yang gak niat liat kalian berantem! Udah, lu ikut gua ke lantai 3. Bantu beres-beres!" dengan rasa tak berdosa, gua nyeret Len sampe ke lantai 3.

"Eh, eh, Mik lepasin, Mik!" kata Len sambil ngelambaikan tangan ke kaca jendela *karna ngelambaiin tangan ke kamera sudah terlalu mainstream :v*. Akhirnya gue lepasin baju tuh anak. "Ayo jalan." gue ngedahuluin Len yang mukanya merah soalnya salah nangkep maksud 'Ayo jalan' tadi.

Mungkin dia kira gue ngajak dia kencan, ya? What the hell.

Kami sampe di depan ruangan klub yang akan menjadi klub bernama OTAKU itu. Saat gue mau ngebuka pintu, ternyata pintu itu susah buat dibuka lagi. Anjir.

"Sini, sini, gue bantuin. Yang kayak gini gak bakal berhasil kalo cewek yang ngebuka." Gue persilahkan dia yang ngebuka, tapi hasilnya tetep aja. Mukanya merah karna gak bisa buka tuh pintu. Gue menghela nafas sambil muterin bola mata, "Mungkin yang bener gak bakal berhasil kalo 1 orang aja yang berusaha buat buka."

Gue genggem tangan Len yang megang gagang pintu. Mukanya yang tadinya berwarna normal sekarang langsung berubah merah total. Tangannya juga jadi keringetan. Nih anak napa, sih kok sampe segitu gugupnya? Masa yang kayak gini udah bisa bikin mukanya merah cabe?

"Eh, Len, jangan dipegang aja. Genggem sama dorong juga, dong." tangan gue makin genggem erat tangannya. Sekarang malah kulit tangannya yang merah.

"O….oo…oooo…kkkk..eeeee…." matanya ngeluarin sinyal kayak lagi kehipnotis/? "Satu….duaa…tiiigaaaa!" dan akhirnya pintu sialan ini bisa dibuka. Gue bersyukur.

Yak, pemandangan yang ada di depan gue sekarang adalah pemandangan yang sama kayak pemandangan yang gue liat di waktu istirahat pertama. Gelap, Berantakan, Kotor, dan Sunyi *ya iyalaaahh! Orang kagak ada siapa-siapa disiniii! -_-*.

"Huufft…akhirnya kebuka juga. Oke, jadi mulai dari bagian yang mana, nih?" kata gue sambil noleh ke Len. "A…aa..hh…ter..terserah lu aje, deeh!" mukanya masih merah.

Lebay amat dah lu!

"Terserah gue aja, ya. Oke, lu bersihkan yang bagian timur, gua yang sebelah barat. Kalo IA sama Gumiya udah selesai ngisi formulir di ruang OSIS, nanti mereka bakal ikut bantuin." Kaki gue ngelangkah ke sisi timur.

"Uraikan sama yang sama, beda yang beda. Ntar buku-buku taruh disini." Saat nyari barang buat ngewadahin buku-buku, gue nemu kardus yang agak besar ukurannya.

Gua mulai misahin barang-barang, yang buku dikumpulin sama buku, yang gantungan dikumpulin sama yang gantungan, dsb *gue getok lu kalo gak ngerti kepanjangan dsb.

"Uuungg..M-mik, ini ditaruh di mana?" Len udah berhasil ngeberesin alat-alat tulis sama gantungan UFO. "Taruh disitu aja dulu. Beresin bukunya yang terpenting." Gue batuk-batuk waktu debu-debu beterbangan. Andai gue pake masker, Ya Tuhaaan…

Gue berhasil masukin banyak buku-buku gak berguna yang bikin gue sumpek ke kardus yang gue temuin kedua kalinya. "Eh, ini enakan ditaruh dimana, ya?".

Tapi gue ceroboh. Gegara gak liat ada buku segede kamus inggris-indonesia yang abis gue liat di toko loak kemarin, gue kesandung sampe jatuh tengkurep dan buku-buku yang udah gue kumpulin udah berantakan lagi. Sumprriiitt…

(Bayangin aja gue kayak lagi jatuh tengkurep dengan posisi gak elit dan background debu-debu warna abu-abu ajaib nan sialan.)

"Duh, duh. Mik, lu gak papa?" Len jongkok sambil ngeliat keadaan gue. "Adu..duuh….sakiit. Muka guee..". "Eh, lu beneran gak papa?" nada bicara Len kayak orang nemu bayi di teras. "I..iyaa. Gue ga-" Gue berhenti bicara.

Begitu gue mendongak, muka Len deket banget sama muka gue, kira-kira 3 senti. Sontak, dia mundurin kepalanya sambil geleng-geleng plus muka merah. Gue yang sadar apa yang baru terjadi ikut kaget. Gue rasa muka gue juga ikut merah.

"Uu..uhh..s-sori, Mik. Gu-gue gak sengaja, suwer!" tangannya berpose _peace_ sambil malingin muka. Gue yang malu pun berusaha berdiri secepat mungkin. "Eng- enggak apa-apa, kok! Gue yang harusnya min- Waaakkhh!".

Kejadian barusan lebih parah lagi. Kali ini, gua kesandung sama kaki gue sendiri dan malah jatuh nimpa Len. Anjrriit..

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Muka gue memerah….lantaran kedua tangan Len corethampircoret meluk badan gue. Oke, gue malu ngomongin ini, yang bener, tuh: Kedua tangan Len **emang** meluk badan gue yang jatuh untuk kedua kalinya *kamvret* layaknya adegan ehem-ehem di kasur *pikiran Miku mulai tidak volos*.

Gue sama Len membeku di tempat sekitar 10 detik dengan muka yang sama-sama merah. Tiba-tiba, ada 2 bayangan nongol di depan pintu. "Oi..lu berdua ngapain?".

 **~^O^~**

Len POV

"Oi..lu berdua ngapain?" di saat adegan yang bikin gue mati kaku itu, gue denger suara cowok yang setiap hari gue denger.

Gue noleh ke arah pintu dan nemuin Gumiya yang megang kertas putih sambil melongo dan ngebuletin mata *perasaan mata tuh udah bulet* juga IA yang kaget sambil nutup mulut pake kedua tangannya.

Langsung aja Miku loncat ke sudut ruangan dan gue berdiri senormal mungkin. "G- gak..gak ngapa-ngapain…bener! Jangan salah paham! Tadi Miku cu..cuma kesandung kamus! Noh, liat aja!" gua nunjuk kamus sialan yang bikin kesalahpahaman ini.

"Dih, Len, lu gak berpikiran buat ngapa-ngapain Miku, kan?" IA langsung nyipitin mata tanda dia curiga. Kayaknya dia mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Lu jangan mempersulit masalah, doong!

"G..gak, kok! Suwer, IA, suwer!" tangan gue bermodel _peace_ lagi. Gi..gimana, niihh? Gimana gue ngejelasin biar mereka ngira kalo ini bener-bener gak disengaja?

Gue udah berusaha muter balikin otak gue, meski otak gue emang udah kebalik *wah, Len ngaku :v*, dan tiba-tiba Miku buka mulut, "Be…bener, kok. Tadi gue ngeberesin buku-buku trus gak sengaja kesandung. Coba aja gue liat buku gede itu, pasti gak bakalan gini jadinya." Miku jalan ke kardus yang tadi dia jatuhin. Kardus yang malang… *Harusnya Miku yang malang, oi-_-*

Tapi berkat itu, mereka berdua udah gak curiga lagi. Terima kasih Ya Tuhaan.. Meskipun gitu, deg-degan gue tetep gak ilang. Jantung, lu diem dikit napa? *kalo jantung diem, ya lu yang mati, Leen.. -_-

"Kalian berdua udah ngisi formulirnya?" ucap gue di sela-sela sibuk akan barang-barang yang pingin gua bakar itu. "Ngisinya belum, tapi dapetnya udah." IA nyengir lebar dan mantulin sinar silau dari giginya yang ku- eh putih. "Etdaah…ya udah, simpen dulu tuh kertas. Sekarang bantuin beresin ini dulu."

Suasana pun membaik dan gue bisa ngeberesin ruangan tanpa cobaan, halangan, dan rintangan *berirama*.

 **1 jam 15 menit kemudian**

"Huwaaa…capeknya" Miku ngangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sampe nyampe ke atap sekolah. Bukan, maksud gue dia ngangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi soalnya capek habis ngebersihin plus ngerapiin calon ruangan klub OTAKU.

"Huuftt…sama..istirahat dulu, yok!" IA ngebales komentar.

Meski di dalem udah bersih plus rapi, kenyataannya gak ada satu pun perabotan disitu. Ah, ralat. Kenyatannya di dalem situ gak ada satu pun perabotan yang bisa dipake.

Plis deh, masa kursi-kursi pada patah semua. Mejanya juga, kalo nggak 1 ya dua penyangga kayunya yang ilang. Yang bisa dipake cuman foto, buku, sama gantungan kunci UFO. Sayangnya itu gak dibutuhkan _banget_ di Klub OTAKU nantinya.

Ya jadilah kita berempat duduk melingkar sambil makan disitu. Duduknya kan gak pake perabotan apapun, jadi duduknya lesehan *kreatif*. Makannya ya bekal diri sendiri. Dan ajaibnya, kita berempat sama-sama bawa bekal *good*.

Sementara tas-tas pada ditaruh di pojok ruangan, kita ngebuka bekal sendiri-sendiri. Gue bawa onirigi, Miku bawa chicken katsu, IA dan Gumiya sama-sama bawa bento.

"Ceilah menunya sama.." gue berniat kerjain balik mereka berdua yang udah bikin gue salting akut atas kejadian coretmembahagiakancoret memalukan tadi itu. Mampus, lu! Suruh siapa udah bikin gue terpojok tadi?

Gue kira mereka bakal bereaksi malu, tapi ternyata tidak, oh sodara sehati/? Ternyata mereka cuman pasang muka watados dan bikin suasana hening seketika. Duuh…..kok malah gue yang malu? Gue berasa dikacangin dan mereka ngelempar tatapan 'apaan coba?'.

"Ehhm..sori. Abaikan aja yang tadi".

Miku ngomong sambil nyomot chicken katsu-nya, "Eh, setelah selesai di kasih perabotan, enaknya ruangan ini didesain gimana, ya?". Sontak, kami bertiga langsung berhenti makan.

"Iya, ya. Yang namanya ruangan klub itu harus didekorasi semenarik dan senyaman mungkin." IA naruh sumpitnya.

"Aha, gue punya ide! Gimana kalo didesain cute sama taburan warna pink? Juga ditambah bunga sakura-sakura gitu. Aahh..kawaii, nee.." Cewek itu ngekhayal sampek pipinya dipegang lembut-lembut. Anak ini kerasukan apa, sih, kok sampek segitunya?

"Nah, mending kita masang poster ato gambarnya Hestia-chan, Ayano Tatemaya, Mio Akiyama, Rikka Takanashi, Nibutani Shinka, Mitsuki Naze, Poi-chan, Mirai Kuriyama, Nami, Lucy, Eru, Chitoge, Kosaki, Haru, dan itu deh! Aaaww….gak kebayang gimana jadinya" gue dan Gumiya masang muka 'what the oh' (T o T)-

"Aah..itu ngebosenin. Di ruang klub ini kan gak cuman cewek anggotanya, gue sama Gumiya itu cowok. Yang kira-kira, kek, kalo mau usul dekorasi ruangan. Nah, gimana kalo ditempel stiker sama poster dinding senjata Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, terutama yang punya Eren. Trus pedang Santa Teresa punya Nnoitra Gilga, Ring Blabe punya Mori, rantai item punya Kurapika Kuruta, Bumerangnya Sango, Pedangnya Kirito sama Asuna, Pisau cakranya Asuma. Selain itu-" kata-kata gue terputus dan dijawab sama sabetan dari Miku juga tatapan ganas dari IA. Gumiya cuma geleng-geleng ke gue.

Gue salah apa, sih? Kan wajar dong kalo ngusulin sesuatu yang huebat banget.

"Lu bilang ngira-ngira kalo ngeluarin ide ke IA padahal lo sendiri juga kecanduan barang-barang tempur yang gak asing di telinga gue. Ya udah, makasih usulnya." Miku makan chicken katsunya yang ketiga sementara gue udah ngelahap 4 onigiri.

"Nah, Gumiya, kalo usul lo gimana?" ngerasa namanya dipanggil dan langsung connect sama pertanyaan Miku, dia berhenti makan dan mikir bentar. "Kalo gue sih usul mending ditempel poster Sherlock Homes ngelawan Arsene Lupin. Fotonya Philip Marlowe sama Inspektur Linley juga dipajang di sisi kiri dan kanan. Kalo bisa, kita sediain juga cerutu punya Sherlock Homes. Nah, berhubung di dunia anime ada yang bergenre mystery, gue saranin buat nempel stiker dinding Detektif Conan, Oreki Houtarou, sama Victorique."

Krik krik krik krik krik krik krik….

Gue sama IA melongo sementara Miku masang muka 'ada aqua'. Lu tuh sebegitunya suka sama hal-hal berbau detektif sama misteri, ya? Perasaan gua gak segitunya juga, kalii.. Eh, kagak ding. Gua juga kayak gitu tadi :v

Miku selesai makan dan ngedengusin nafas puanjaaaaanngg banget. Maksudnya, dia narik napas dalem-dalem trus dikeluarkannya gak elit banget. Miku mulai ngomong, "Lu lu pada emang bagus udah ngasih saran. Cuman gue heran, kalian sadar gak sih ini klub apaan? Klub OTAKU, kan? Makanya, harusnya kalian gak ngusulin dekorasi yang 1 tema aja." Dia ngambil botol minum punyanya dan langsung ditelen dengan sangat maruk.

"Huum…iya juga sih. Lu ada benernya juga, Mik. Lo, Gum, kok bekal lu kagak dihabisin?" IA nemuin Gumiya yang tangan kanannya masih megang sumpit sementara tangan kirinya mau nutup kotak bekal ntu. "Gue udah kenyang, IA. Masa gue harus paksain perut gue yang udah penuh?" katanya sambil bermuka datar.

"Bukan gitu, kan malah jadi mubazir! Sini gue bantu makan asal lo juga ikut makan. Soalnya biasanya bekal lu tuh enak-enak." IA nyengir sapi/? tanda dia hepi *berirama lagi*.

Ya, yang gue liat sekarang adalah pemandangan dramatis bin romantis yang baru pertama kalinya gue liat di dunia nyata dan berhasil ngebuat gue iri tingkat langit.

Coba liat mereka berdua, kayak pasangan yang udah lama pacaran. Gumiya makan bekalnya duluan trus _nyuapin_ IA yang siap nyantep makanan. IA dengan polosnya ngelahap suapan Gum-gum.

Inget, _nyuapin_. Nyuapin dengan ngambil makanan trus dimasukin ke mulut IA. _Nyuapin_ , lu ngerti _nyuapin_? _NYUAPIN_! (Neko: LAH TRUS NAVE SAMA KATA NYUAPIN? LU IRI? IRI? HAAAAHHH?) Ya itu berarti mereka udah ngelakuin _CEL_ alias ciuman enggak langsung, dong, Nek! Lu gak peka banget, siiih! *ditonjok Neko.

Oh, gue gak kuaaaatt…

Anjrit, anjir, kampret, semvaak, sumprit, etdah, asem, wanjeer, gue cemburu tingkat dewa sekarang. Enak ya kalo jadi Gum-gum, dia bisa dapet momen romantis gratis dari IA. Gue pengen jadi dia. Bisa mesra-mesaraan terus. Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu.

Eh, tapi kalo gue jadi Gum-gum berarti mungkin berpasangan sama IA? Gua gak mau pacaran sama mbok-mbok garang itu. Gue maunya sama Miku-

"Nih kalo lo haus. Lo bisa minum air putih gue. Lu gak keberatan kalo botolnya bekas gue, kan?".

Gue noleh patah-patah ke arah sumber suara, yaitu Miku. Muka gue kayaknya kesengsem banget sekarang. _Keberatan apaan, Mik? Gue malah seneng banget kalo gue bisa dapet CEL dari elooo!_

"Nih." Miku nyodorin botol yang isinya tinggal setengah itu. Gua ngambil dan nggenggem erat banget sampe botol kaca itu hampir aja pecah *ya gak, laah!*. Gue deketin botol itu ke mulut gue yang udah gemeteran hebat. Muka gue makin panas nan merah. Akhirnya gua beranikan diri biar bibir gue nyentuh ujung botol itu.

 _Aaarghh…otou-san, okaa-san, anak kesayanganmu ini bahagiaaaa…_

Sekitar semenitan gue nempelin mulut gue ke botol tanpa minum airnya. Miku sadar dan nanya, "Lo, gak lu minum, Len? Kenapa? Mendadak dehidrasi akut, ya?". Gue gelengin kepala kuat-kuat dan akhirnya minum air putih punya Miku.

Sekali lagi gue bergumam dan kali ini nyertain banyak nama di benak gue. _Rinto, Rin, Lenka, Leon-otou-san, Lily-okaa-san, gue bener-bener bahagiaaaa…_

Gumiya yang sadar gue minum air Miku langsung nyahut, "Len, lu minum air Miku, ya?". IA yang ngunyah suapan Gumiya yang entah keberapa kalinya langsung mandang gue. Dia ngelek (nelen) makanannya dan langsung nggoda gue.

"Huohoho~ Len lu pasti udah sadar...….kalo lu udah ngelakuin _CEL_ sama Miku!" dia langsung berdiri dan nunjuk gue dengan jari-telunjuk-sial punyanya, tapi kepalanya malah ngadep ke atas. Aah…songong lu!

Gue yang minum lancar langsung keselek gegara setetes air masuk ke tenggorokan gue. Di saat gue batuk-batuk jaim( baca: alay), Miku natap mereka berdua santai. "Emang kenapa, sih? Perasaan harusnya kalian yang lebih banyak ngelakuin _CEL_ , kan? Kalian mesra banget waktu adegan suap-menyuap makanan".

Gumiya yang ngunyah makanan mendadak berhenti ngunyah (dan hampir keselek) dan IA yang tadi percaya dirinya dilebih-lebihin dan disombongin langsung kesentak plus muka jadi merah. Mampus kalian sekarang!

Gumiya ngelirik ke IA dan IA ngelirik ke Gumiya. Mereka langsung ngalihin muka yang udah kayak kentang gosong- eh kepiting direbus ntu. Gua pun cekikikan. Makanya, jadi orang tuh peka dikit napa sih?

"Udah deh, daripada buang waktu mending sekarang kita ngebahas soal dekorasi ruangan sama kegiatan di klub ini. Sini merapat." suruhnya Miku. Gue ngedeketin badan ke Miku sementara 2 makhluk itu juga saling berdeketan Kita berempat diskusi dan ngebentuk lingkaran.

"Jadi, atas saran-saran lo pada, gue berencana ngegabungin jadi satu tema. Pertama—" telunjuk Miku nunjuk IA, "—dari semua anime, siapa yang jadi karakter favorit lu, IA?". Dia mikir bentar sampe ngomong, "Rikka Takanashi" karakter yang ada di anime Chuuni**** D**o K*i *a ***tai! tu.

Miku ngangguk dan sekarang ngelayangin telunjuknya ke Gumiya. "Kalo lo, siapa karakter anime yang lo suka ato idolakan?". Dengan cepet nan singkat, Gumiya nyebutin tokoh dari anime Hy**ka, yaitu, "Oreki Houtarou."

Mangut-mangut lagi, sekarang telunjuknya ngarah ke gue. "Kalo lo?" gue mikir keras. Siapa ya tokoh kesukaan gue? Ada banyak sih, jadi gue gak bisa milih salah satu. Gue nanya ke Miku, "Eh, Mik, kalo lebih dari 1 gak papa, kan? Ya? Ya?". Miku geleng-geleng.

"Ruangan ini kan punya 4 dinding, jadi 1 anak 1 tokoh. Pas kan jadinya?", gua cemberut. Uung…siape yeth/? Biar gua pikir-pikir dulu. Umm…mungkin mereka pas. "Aha! Oke gua milih Kirito sama Asuna. Trus, lu sendiri?".

Miku diem. Akhirnya dia nyebutin tokoh cowok yang ada di anime Dia***ik L**e*s, yaitu Kanato Sakamaki. Gua bergidik, begitupun IA dan Gum-gum. "Kok lu milih cowok yandere, sih?" gue teriak di depan mukanya dan berhasil dapet satu tonjokan.

"Kan gue pernah bilang kalo gue suka anime gore. Meskipun dia yandere dan gue gak pernah liat sisi yanderenya gegara gak dibolehin sama Mikuo, tapi dia tuh ganteng."

JLEEEBB!

Gue serasa ketusuk gallon- eh golok lantaran kata _dia tuh ganteng_. Kenapa dia milih karakter yang mau dipajang malahan cowok ganteng namun alay akan percintaan (baca: yandere)? *Lu juga gitu, kok, Len! Cuman lu kagak yandere* Dan lagi, masa cowok yandere cupu kayak gitu *maaf penggemar Kanato…* dibilang ganteng? Gantengan juga gue yang imut gini *narsisnya keluar, diih…*

Dah, pokoknya gue gak terima sama perkataan Miku yang lebih suka ke tokoh anime ketimbang gue tadi *dih Len, lu pikir lo siapanya Miku sampe nggak ngebolehin dia ngidolakan tokoh anime. Dan lagi, lu narsis banget bilang kalo lo itu ganteng. Njiis…*

Dan sekarang adalah pemandangan langka bin rese dimana Gumiya senyum lebar ngalahin kambing kayak pingin ngegoda gue. Padahal matanya tetep kayak biasanya, agak berekspresi datar. Dia bisik-bisik ke IA yang langsung ngopy ekspresi Gum-gum. Wanjeer…mereka lagi ngapain tuh senyum-senyum? Mana ekspresinya gak lebih kayak psikopat-psikopat yang terkenal ntu.

"Ehm" kalo kalian nebak ini deheman gue, kalian bakal gue bilang 'cerdas lu' tapi posisi jempol gue terpampang kebalik *IYKWIM, itu bukan pujian, keless….*. Ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang makhluk astral bernama Gumiya berhasil bikin gue malu nan speechless di depan Miku Hatsune. Lu tau dia ngomong apa? Itu adalah….

"Lu cemburu?"

…..'Dor' tepat sasaran.

 **TBC**


	5. Hari di Klub

MikuLen FanFic

Len anak yang berisik dan humoris, sedangkan Miku anak yang pendiam dan cuek. Keduanya saling bertemu saat menduduki kelas 8 dan mereka saling menyukai. Bisakah mereka menjadi sebuah pasangan?

Hari di Klub (Chapter 5)

Author: Neko-chan flat

Character: All of Vocaloid

Genre: Comedy, Friendly, Romance

Disclamer: Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Corporation sama Crypton Media Future, bukan punya neko. Tapi ff ini asli 100% punya neko dan buatan neko :3

* * *

Konnichiwa, readers-san! -w-)/

*Readers: Konnichiwaa…WOI, LU GAK NGEUPDATE CHAPTER BARU LEBIH DARI SEMINGGU!* *Neko: Soriiiiii, gw butu ideeeee…..(ditimvuk sampe bonyok)* Iy, gomen readers-san. Neko beneran gak punya ide buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Tapi bukan berarti ni ff gak bakaln selesai :3

Etto…berdasarkan chapter sebelumnya, neko lupa nulis catatan penuluis karna ngepublish ff-nya waktu lgi ngantuk :v Jadi, gomenasai, minna *bow

Di cerita sebelumnya, neko udah ngasih beberapa 'bumbu' adegan corettjintahcoret mesra nan romantis untuk MikuLen yang genggem2an tangan/? sama jatuh dengan posisi ehem-ehem *gak ehem-ehem juga, keleess! -_-*.

Lalu, untuk Gum-gum sama IA, neko udah ngebuat adegan suap-menyuap dari mulut ke mulut yang tidak mereka sadari \\(00)/

Jadi, sekarang neko aka menulis chapter tentang 'karakter-sampingan-yang-agak-penting-dan-suka-muncul-secara-tiba-tiba'. Neko akan ngeluarin karakter **itu**. Bisa kalian tebak siapa dia?

Clue: Twin.

* * *

Miku POV

"Lu cemburu?"

Kata-kata polos itu bikin gue kaget. Bukan, bukan. Kalimat itu nggak ditujuin buat gue, melainkan untuk sahabat gue, Len An- eh Kagamine.

Entah kenapa gue lebih nyaman manggil dia Len Antah Berantah ato cowo-rambut-kuning-yang-warnanya-familiar-ama-benda-ngapung-di-sungai-Ciliwung. Meski nama yang terakhir itu ribet bin nyari ribut, gue bisa-bisanya apal sama yang kayak gitu. Simpel banget, dah *segitu panjangnya kok simple. Eddaaann…*.

Oke, back to topic.

Gue ngeliatin Len yang mukanya kaget campur frustasi dengan wajah yang muerah sampe ngalahin warna darah *wut the…*. Dia cemburu? Cemburu karna gue suka sama Kanato Sakamaki, cowok idaman gue? Jadi, Len juga pingin jadi kayak Kanato? Mau pengen jadi cowok Yandere ato tokoh anime? Ah, gue gak ngerti… *Lu gak peka banget, sih, Mik!*.

"Udah, udaah. Bisa gak sih kalian gak tengkar sehari aja. Udah badan capek, kepala pusing, eh malah ditambah ribut-ribut." sambet gue disertai mata sama lidah pembunuh (dan juga sambil nyanyi 'ucing ala ebi, ala ebi, oh oh oh…')*pusing pala berbi, keleess!*.

Muka mereka langsung berubah jadi pucet sampe ngalah-ngalahin warna matahari *you don't say….*. Eh, enggak sih. Muka Len aja yang pucet ngelebihi warnanya gigi/? sementara Gumiya cuma diem plus wajah innocent.

Sampe mereka semua diem, baru gue angkat tangan- eh angkat bicara, "Jadi, karna beres-beresnya dah selesai, sekarang mari kita mengisi formulir klubnya, wahai kawan-kawanku." IA langsung dat face ngedenger gue yang sok wibawa padahal tadi suasananya udah tentram gegara amukan gue. Gumiya juga. Len juga.

Oh, gawat. Gue mati gaya.

"Ehm ehm…" gue batuk cool, "Sori, itu tadi biar suasana gak tegang aja. Oke, sekarang mana formulirnya?" Gumiya ngambil kertasnya dari tangan IA. Disitu tertera tulisan ala computer dengan font Times New Roman dan font size 12 serta pewarnaan purple, accent 4, dan lightner 60% dari font color *anjir…detail amat -_-*. Dan isinya adalah….

Nama:

Kelas:

No. absen:

Umur:

Hobi:

Tempat les/latihan:

Diharap isi sejujur-jujurnya. Oke, _girls_?

Krik krik, DUNG! Krik krik, DUNG! KRIK! *oke, apaan, nih?*

Miris, formulir itu beneran ngebuat gue, Len sama Gumiya natap jijik. Sementara IA yang sadar isi formulir di tangan gue keliatan familiar sama pandangannya, dia mulai ngeliat-liat formulir itu dan akhirnya mulutnya berubah jadi nyengir. "Eh, sori, Mik. Itu formulir padsu gue, bukan formulir pendaftaran klub. Pantesan kerasa beda sama tampilan formulir pendaftaran klub, ehehehe…." iya, lah, pantesan beda. Soalnya ada tulisan ' _girls_ 'nya, kampret!

Itu ngebuat gue mikir: "Perasaan seingat gue ketua OSIS yang ngurus segala macam klub sekolah ini bukan banci ato cewek, deh. Kan, si ketua OSIS itu Akita Nero-senpai, si cowok cool ber-twelve pack *six pack dah mainstream*gegara setiap 10 jam sehari selalu ke tempat gym, jadi gak mungkinlah cowok kayak gitu berubah jadi beni (bencong masa kini) dengan nulis kata 'girls' di kertas pendaftaran klub."

Dan kalo sampe itu terjadi, gua bakal ngebikin komunitas haters Nero-senpai. Suwer!

Akhirnya IA nyerahin lembaran yang bener dan kami berempat ngisi formulir itu.

"Eh, gue, lo, ketuanya!"

"Iye, iye, ngerti! Bahkan gue gak bakal keberatan kalo pangkatnya diturunin dari wakil ketua jadi anggota!"

"Eh, Miku, lu yakin gue diangkat jadi bendahara?"

"Iya, lah. Soalnya gue ngerti tulisanmu gak jauh beda sama ceker ayam."

"Anjrit. Awas aja, uang punya klub ini pasti habis gak bersisa!"

"Curut! Enak aja lu ngomong, Ya!"

"Ya, habis, Gum. Miku gak punya selera humor. Masa gitu aja dianya gak ketawa."

"Lu emang gak berbakat jadi pelawak, sih."

"Sumprit, lu, Len! Mendingan gue daripada elu, jomblo ngenes yang selalu ngenes."

"Kamvreeet…"

"Udah, udah, OI! INI JADI GAK DIKUMPULIN LAGI KE KETUA OSIS? UDAH GUE ISI SEMUA, NIIH!" di sela-sela adegan ribut antara gue-Len-dan-IA, si rambut ijo itu berhasil ngebuat kami bertiga berhenti ribut dengan cara ngamuk. Padahal Len sama IA udah mau adu jotos *thank goodness. Timing lu tepat, Gum!*

Gua pun berdehem-dehem lagi—entah ini udah jadi deheman gue yang keberapa untuk hari ini—dan langsung ngambil formulir yang dipegang sama Gumiya.

Lu tahu? *Readers: KAGAAAK!*

Bentaran, ah! Jangan koar-koar dulu! Gue belom selesai ngomong!

Lu tahu, ternyata kalo Gumiya ngamuk, kepalanya keluar tanduk. Tapi, tanduknya bukan warna merah, melainkan warna ijo. Gue sempet ngira dia nempelin cabe ijo di kepalanya,

Dan setelah itu, gue berdiri buat maksud pergi ke ruang OSIS. Diikuti sama tiga makhluk lainnya. Yaa…siapa lagi kalo bukan tiga curut ntu? Curut-curut yang ngebuat hidup gua nggak ngebosenin lagi. Curut-curut yang udah ngisi celah di hidup gue. Dan juga, curut-curut yang merupakan sahabat gue sendiri.

*Oke, kalimat di atas itu udah terdenganr dramatis. **CUMAN** , kenapa lu manggil mereka bertiga curut-curut, Mik?* *Gak napa-napa, kan mereka budak gue.* *Njrit! (Len, IA, dan Gumiya).*

"Oke, daripada disini makin gede perangnya/?, sekarang ayo kita ke ruang OSIS buat nyerahin lembaran ini! Ayo kita menyongsong saat-saat kebangkitan klub kita, rekan-rekanku!" gue udah memasang aura dan asmara elegan gue yang gak lebih mirip seorang pemimpin. Tapi….

Krik krik, krik krik…..

"Haah? Kenapa bukan elo aja yang ngasih formulirnya ke sana?" Len agak cengo. Gue rada ngernyit, "Lah, kalian kagak mau ikut gue ke ruang OSIS?" mereka nggeleng. "Kenapa?" tanya gue lagi. Gua liat Gumiya ngeluarin sesuatu dari dalem tasnya, yaitu laptop dan ces-an buat ge-ces batere laptop.

IA langsung nyambung jawaban Len, "Kita bertiga mau nonton anime baru di laptop Gum-gum, jadi lu aja yang ke sana, Mik. Kan cuma tinggal nyerahin kertasnya aja. Ntar lu bisa nyusul nonton anime ini." IA mencet tombol power sambil nyengir ke Gum-gum lantaran belum minta ijin ke dia. Trus IA langsung nulis password-nya di laptop itu.

"Weiissh…lu tau darimana password laptopnya, Ya?"

"Gue gitu, Len! Kemaren lusa gue sempet ngelirik waktu dia nulis passwordnya!"

"Njir lu, Ya! Tau gitu gue batal gonta-ganti password!"

"Behahahah! Makanya Gum, kalo nulis password usahakan jangan di deket gue!"

"Emang apa passwordnya Gum-gum?"

"B6G2. Gue bener, kan, Gum?"

"Iya…lu emang bener…"

Sementara gue mematung lantaran _dikacangin_ sama curut-curut itu, gue pun akhirnya ninggalin ruangan itu. Kaki gue rada gotai jalannya. Ya, habis, mereka gak pingin ngenterin gue ke ruang OSIS. Dasar gak setia kewan- eh kawan.

Ruang OSIS ada di lantai 1, jadi gue musti ngelewatin banyak rintangan yang ada *lebay*. Dari gue yang nyasar ke ruang administrasi sampe yang gak sengaja salah masuk toilet cowok. Etdaah…ni sekolah luas banget. Gua bahkan sampe bingung buat ngebedain ruang kepala sekolah sama gedung olahraga*buset…

Begitu sampe di depan pintu ruang OSIS, gue ngeliat seseorang yang familiar banget sama 'dia'. Orang yang selalu sama gue dari kecil sampe sekarang.

"Lo, Miku?".

 **~^O^~**

Len POV

"BHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAH!" gue ngakak sampe mangap *iyalah…* gegara ngeliat anime K-*N! season 2 yang episode dimana Yui lagi potong poni, lebih tepatnya episode 22. Tapi, karna dia kebelet bersin di waktu guntingnya kebuka, yaa…jadinya poni itu kepotong miring kotak-kotak. Gimana mau enggak ngakak, coba?

"Len, biasa aja kali kalo ketawa! Lu malu-maluin gue sama Gum-gum, tau!" protes IA. Jiaaah…padahal lu sendiri baru aja ngakak sedetik sebelum gue ngakak. Ni anak minta dihajar…

Meski kita ini OTAKU, tapi bisa dibilang kita OTAKU yang rada ngenes. Ngenes kenapa? Masa anime produksi 2009 ini baru ditonton sekarang? Berasa kudet dah gua.

Tapi, mendingan gini, broh. Kalian-kalian pada kagak ngerti penderitan gue sama Gum-gum yang kena troll-an IA, kan? Gue doain semoga kalian gak bernasib sama kayak gue dan Gum-gum.

Jadi, gini ceritanya.

Waktu kelas tujuh, gue, IA, sama Gum-gum ternyata baru tahu kalo kita sama-sama OTAKU. Trus, akhirnya gue dan dua curut itu *dilempar sendal* saling tuker-tukeran anime yang bakalan di tonton. Saat itu, gue sama Gum-gum sepakat buat nyuruh IA nonton anime An*hana, aime yang genrenya Slice of Life itu. Sementara IA nyaranin gue buat nonton B*ku n* Pik* dan Gumiya disaranin buat nonton Highsch**l DxD. *Kenapa huruf yang diilangin huruf 'O' semua? (neko)* *Berisik! Ntar ketauan judulnya apaan, Nek! (Len)* *Eh, sori (neko watados :3)*

Gua sama Gumiya, sih, polos-polos aja disaranin nonton itu, soalnya waktu itu kami berdua emang miskin akan pengetahuan anime ketimbang IA yang udah hampir 3 tahun jadi OTAKU. Dan lu lu pada ngerti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Gue selalu jejeritan ngeri ngeliat cowok ngedeketin gue, terutama si terong ungu itu—Gakupo, temen sekelas gue di 7A. Ya, sekarang, sih, masih aja sekelas—bahkan gue ditepuk bahunya sama Rinto, si sepupu gue, pun gue langsung kaget berasa jantungan. (Abisnya Gakupo sama Rinto itu cowok trap. Gue juga, sih, sebenernya.) Gue ditegur sama Kiyoteru-sensei aja gua langsung gemeteran. Ngenes.

Nah, itu keadaan gue setelah nonton BnP. Gimana nasib Gumiya setelah nonton Highschool DxD? Lebih parah lagi.

Dia dikabarkan musti keringet dingin dan mukanya muerah saat ngeliat anak yang bodinya 'bohai'. Gawatnya lagi, temen-temen sekelas rata-rata bodi-nya emang 'bohai' semua. Misalnya Sweet Ann, Luka, SeeU, Yukari, Aoki Lapis—SYA ini sekarang di kelas 8B, dulunya kelas 7A—bahkan Avanna-sensei, Yowane-sensei, dan Sonika-sensei juga selalu ngebikin Gum-gum langsung lari dari tempat itu minimal sekitar 15 meter *bujug…*

Lah, apa IA bodinya gak 'bohai'? Kagak, dadanya datar banget, bodinya malah belum kebentuk kayak wanita *Len dihajar habis-habisan sama IA*.

Gak cuman itu, katanya Gum-gum sampe harus remedial 3 kali untuk pelajaran matematika sama fisika—yang merupakan mapel andalannya. Gimana? Lebih ngenes mana gue sama Gum-gum? *Sama-sama ngenes keduanya (neko)* *dibakar idup-idup sama Len dan Gumiya*.

Dan sejak saat itu, gue sama Gum-gum harus nge-search di mbah google tentang anime yang disaranin IA. Pasti salah satu sarannya ada yang menyesatkan. Awas aja, pasti tuh anak bakalan gue sama Gum-gum bales. Liat aja nanti.

Okeh, back to story, sekarang kami bertiga masih cengar-cengir senyam-senyum ngeliat adegan demi adegan dari anime itu. Sumpah, culun banget dah penampilan Yui sekarang *ditabok Yui yang dateng secara tiba-tiba* *Oi, lu salah fandom, kampreet! (Len)* *Eeeh…sori~ (Yui…dengan OOC-nya :v)*

Tapi, kami bertiga terlalu sibuk ama tuh anime sampe gak nyadar ada bayangan yang nongol secara tiba-tiba di pintu klub OTAKU. Dan gue ngira Miku duduk di samping gue sambil ikutan nonton K-*N!

Gue iseng tanya ke Miku, "Mik, udah nyerahin formulir pendaftarannya?" kata gue tanpa malingin muka dari layar laptop. "Udah." balesnya. Tunggu, sejak kapan suara Miku jadi rendah sama agak serak-serak basah gini, ya? Ah, mungkin cuman perasaan gue.

Tapi, kayaknya dugaan gue bener, soalnya gue enggak ngeliat rambut kunciran dua Miku—meski warnanya sama, sih. Karna ngerasa ada yang janggal, gue langsung noleh ke manusia di samping gue ini. Gue langsung kaget.

"Whaaaaattt! Miiiikk, lu potong rambut, yeeee?" tereak gue dengan gaya gak woles gue. Si manusia-mirip-Miku itu malah ngamuk dan nepak (baca: nendang) perut mulus gue *amit-amit…*. Gua langsung jatuh gugur/?

"Kampret, lu, Bocah! Nama gue bukan Miku, keles! Dan lagi, sejak jaman emak gue ngidam bakso sampe jamannya Karin disangka ibunya Sarada rambut gue tetep kayak ginii!" manusia—yang sekarang gue tahu dia cowok—itu baru aja ngamuk ke gue. Etdaah…cowok ini, bisa ngga sih dia nggak nyangkut-nyangkutin masalah Siapa-ibuku punya Sarada ke omongannya? Dan lagi, apa hungannya ibunya ngidam sama konfliknya Sarada? Heran gue.

Gumiya sama IA langsung natap cowok itu sama pandangan yang beda-beda. Kalo Gumiya natap dengan muka tripleknya, maka IA udah natap dengan muka _fangirling_ mendadaknya. Lalu, orang yang tadi gue bicarain—Miku, keles—langsung ngerangkul tubuh gue yang berdarah-darah *lebay* sambil ngomong, "Lu kagak napa-napa, Len?".

Ya Tuhan, kalo ini beneran bukan mimpi, tolong jangan bangunin hambaaa…. *bentar, kok aneh? (neko)* *iya, aneh. Kan seharusnya 'kalo ini mimpi jangan bangunkan hamba'. Lu gimana, sih, nek? Salah, tuh, naskahnya! (Len)* *Berisik, lu! Udah, lanjutin aje! (neko)*

Ya gue langsung bahagia dengan darah keluar dari idung gue (baca: mimisan) sebagai hiasannnya/? Udah gitu, 'badan'nya deket sama muka gue, lagi. Oke, jangan mikirin yang macem-macem, soalnya kenyataannya emang gitu! *Len ngejelasin sambil senyam-senyum gaje* *Dasar jorok, lu! Hentai! (neko)* *Diem, lu! Emang lu gak merasa lebih hentai selaku pembuat naskah?* *Eeeh? Uunng…ituu…ah, gue ke toilet dulu, ye (neko)* *Len: sweatdrop*.

Miku langsung natap ganas cowok di depannya ntu, "Oi, emang lu gak bisa pelan dikit, hah? Biasa aje, woi!". Sementara cowok itu cuman nyengir gaje sambil ber _peace_ , "Iya, iya, Mik. Sori, sori. Gua, kan, cuman pingin tau siapa temen-temen baru elo. Sekalian ngasih kejutan buat mereka."

Miku ngedengus sebel, "Cih, tapi tetep aja lu agak berlebihan. Ntar gue aduin ke Rin kalo elu udah ngelakain sepupunya, baru lu tau rasa." Mata gue langsung ngelebar membulet.

Gue yang tadinya jatuh ngenes dengan keadaan sekarat langsung bangkit dan natep cowok itu dengan mendelik (baca: melotot). Jari telunjuk gue ngarah ke dia dan gue langsung noleh ke Miku. "M…Miik…jangan bilang kalo dia ini…" sebelum gue ngelanjutin perkataan gue, Miku udah nganggukin kepala dulu tanda dia tau maksud gue.

Gua langsung berdiri dan (hampir) teriak di mukanya, "Elu saudara kembar Miku, Mikuo Hatsune, sekaligus pacar sepupu gue, Rin Kagamine, kaaan?" Gum-gum dan IA langsung kaget dengan tatapan jadi-dia-kembaran-Miku-toh. Dianya langsung ngangguk ceria, "Yep! Berarti elo Len Kagamine, kakak Lenka Kagamine yang sekelas sama Rin itu, kan?" gue ngangguk patah-patah. Setelah itu, tangnnya dia majukan ke kepala gue.

Gue kira dianya mau mukul gue, ternyata dia mau nyalamin gue yang sekarang udah 'rada' gemeteran. Dengan senyum negi-nya, dia langsung ngomong ke gue: "Kenalin, gue pacar sekaligus calon suami sepupu lu, Rin Kagamine. Nama gue bener Mikuo Hatsune, kok."

Spontan, kami—gue, Miku, IA, dan Gumiya—langsung njerit denger kata 'calon suami sepupu lu' barusan. "Mik, lu seriusan bakalan nikah? Padahal, kalian masih SMP, kan!" tanya Miku agak histeris. "Iyo'i, Mik! Kemaren lusa, gue nyatain ke dia kalo cinta gue cuman buat dia. Gue berjanji gak bakalan ngedeketin cewek lain sampe kita berdua hidup bahagia bersama." IA yang denger agak cengo mengingat dia sempet ber _fangirling_ an sama Mikuo ini.

"Berarti, elo secara enggak langung udah ngelamar si Rin itu, kan?" tanya IA. Mikuo langsung ngangguk sambil jalan ke arah IA maksud buat ngacak-acak rambutnya, "Iya, IA, si kembaran seorang cowok yang namanya IO di kelas 8B." Kami—gua dan Gum-gum—langsung mangap (sebenernya, gue aja yang mangap. Gak mungkinlah Gumiya bakalan berpose malu-maluin kayak gue…) gegara kaget denger pernyataan Mikuo barusan.

Tanpa basa-basi, kami langsung histeris di depan IA, "YA, LU PUNYA SAUDARA KEMBAARR?" IA ngangguk dengan watados. Kok elu gak ngomong ke kita, Ya? Kan kita udah kenal lu lebih dari setahun. Masa cowok yang baru aja kenal lu ini bisa tau tentang keluarga elu?

Jawabannya langsung dijawab sama Mikuo yang ngomong santai belum lengkap tanpa Sil*ver qu**n- eh, malah promosi. Sori, back to story.

"Jelas gua ngerti, lah, adik-adik kelas gue. Kan gue anggota OSIS, lebih tepatnya wakil ketua OSIS. Jadi secara enggak langsung, gue bisa tau data-data pribadi milik siswa." dan gue sama Gum-gum langsung ber'oh' ria. "Bahkan, gue tau kalo elu pernah hampir pacaran sama Nero dan Yohio dari kelas gue, 9A. Bener, gak, IA?" pipi IA langsung merah.

Buset! Dia bisa tau hal mendetail kayak gitu, padahal dia wakil ketua OSIS. Gimana sama Akita Nero si ketua OSIS itu? Berarti, Nero lebih tau hal-hal yang sangat pribadi para siswa dibanding Mikuo, dong? Apa jangan-jangan Nero tau kalo gue pernah nyolong pisang di kantin? Ato dia tau kalo gue pernah gak sengaja mergokin kamar ganti wanita? Apapun itu, gue berharap Nero gak bakal kenal-kenal banget sama gue. Gue mohon.

Dan entah keajaiban ato bukan, gue gak sengaja ngeliat muka Gumiya yang ngeluarin 'sedikit' aura gelap. Hooo…Gumiya….

"Nah, nah. Tadi Miku ke ruang OSIS buat ngumpulin formulir pendaftaran klub. Trus dia kagak sengaja ketemu sama gue. Dia bilang ini itu tentang kekurangan klub OTAKU ini, jadi gue selaku waka OSIS bersedia ngebantu klub yang kekurangan akan sara dan prasarana. Jadi, apa aja yang yang diperlui sama klub ini?" tanya Mikuo.

Miku pun ngejelasin peralatan-peralatan yang dibutuin klub ini dibantu sama IA. Mikuo langsung ngeluarin HP sama laptopnya—yang entah darimana dia bawa. Dia ngecari toko online yang ngejual stiker dinding bergambar anime dan langsung nelpon toko perabotan buat mesen meja-meja, kursi-kursi, dan segala perabotan buat klub ini. Setelah itu, dia langsung nelpon berbagai macem pihak *eaaa…* buat klub ini. Gua—beserta Miku, IA, sama Gum-gum—cuman bisa cengo di tempat.

Widiiihhhh….waka OSISnya aja tanggap kayak gini, gimana sama ketuanya? Pantesan sekolah ini sejahtera sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Gue bersyukur gak harus mati bosen di sekolah kayak gini.

Dan gak sampe satu menit, dia udah duduk manis lagi di lantai. Bahasa ga'olnya…lesehan. Dia udah selesai ngerjain semua itu? Salut, oi, salut! Lu beneran manusia, kan, Mikuo? Bener, kan?

"Nah, daripada nunggu disini sampe pada lumutan semua, kenapa kita gak keluar beli es krim ato apa gitu? Kan udah pulang sekolah." usul Mikuo. Njir dibilang lumutan -_- Tapi, mungkin enakan gitu, kali, ya?

"Oke, deh. Kalo mau beli es krim, gua ikut, ya, Mik!" IA tiba-tiba nyahut. Mikuo cuma setuju-setuju aja. Nah, tapi, nih, ya *apaan, koma semua -_-* elu kan udah ngomong ke Rin kalo gak bakalan deket sama cewek lain, lah sekarang napa lu ngajak IA juga, Mik? Ntar salah paham, lo, si Rin itu.

Seolah bisa ngebaca pikiran gue, Mikuo langsung ngerangkul bahu gue, "Len, lu juga ikut. Ayo!" dan gue cengo di tempat untuk kesekian kalinya. "Lu ikut kagak, Mik?" sementara yang ditanya cuman nggelengin kepala. "Gua capek, mau istirahat bentar."

Elaah….emang lu ngapain aja, Mik? Perasaan cuma ke ruang OSIS trus balik lagi.

Akhirnya Mikuo ganti nanya ke Gum-gum, "Gumiya Nakajima-kun, lu pingin ikut ato kagak? Itung-itung sekalian mengakrabkan diri." Gumiya langsung sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng. "Enggak, deh, gua disini, ngejagain klub."

"Ya elah, Gum! Ayo ikut," kata gue rada maksa. _Biar lu kagak berduaan disini sama Miku….._

Tapi Gumiya tetep gak mau. Akhirnya, gua ganti ngajak Miku. "Mik, lu ikut, dong. Emang lu ngapain aja kok sampe capek?" tanya gue kepo. "Kagak, ah. Pingin sekali-kali gue santai di sekolah. Dah, lo aja sono yang beli es krim bareng Mikuo sama IA" tangannya dilambai-lambaiin ke arah gue.

"Ayo, dong, Mik. Ntar gue traktir snack ato chiki, deh." Gue tetep maksa. "Ck, kagak! Udah gue bilang gue pingin santai!" Miku tetep nyolot. "Mik…"

"UDAH SONO! GUE LEMPAR LU PAKE TASNYA GUM-GUM, BARU LU TAU RASA!" Dan gue pun langsung ngacir karenanya.

 **~^O^~**

Miku POV

Aje gilee…..lu kakak gue ato robot mirip doraemon, sih, Mikuo? Hebat bener, elu. Gua sama tiga anak ntu cuma bisa melongo tadi. Masa lu cuman butuh waktu satu menit buat nelpon barang-barang pesenan?

Baru aja sesaat yang lalu mereka bertiga keluar buat beli es krim-es krim untuk kita berlima. Gue dan Mikuo rasa mint, IA rasa leci, Len rasa pisang, dan Gum-gum rasa melon. Dan juga ada adu bacot antara gue sama Len tadi. Mereka akhirnya pergi nyisain gue sama Gum-gum disini.

Suasana agak hening.

Buat mecah keheningan, gue ngecoba ngobrol sama Gumiya, secara gue cuman deket dia kalo ada Len ato IA. "Eh, Gum, lu punya anime apaan?" tanya gue ngemulai pembicaraan. "Oh, lu mau liat anime, Mik? Nih, lu liat aja di file gue. Gua mau ngebaca novel aja." katanya sambil nggeledah isi tasnya.

"Lah, lu gak mau nonton anime bareng gue?" dianya ngegelengin kepala. "Gue belum selesai ngebaca novel ini. Ntar kalo lo udah nonton, gue langsung gabung aja." Gumiya ngambil novel yang pengen dia baca dan nunjukkin ke gue judul novel ntu. Judulnya 'Sherlock, Lupin & Aku' karya Irene Adler.

Gue ngernyitkan dahi, "Jadi, yang bikin si Irene? Itu berarti buku ntu kisah nyata, dong? Bukannya Sherlock sama Lupin itu musuh?" Uumm….oke. Gini gini, gua itu pecinta Sherlock Holmes juga, atau biasanya dibilang Sherlockian. Dia nggelengin kepala (lagi), "Bukan, Mik. Penulis aslinya, tuh, Alessandro Gatti. Ya….entah kok ditulis Irene penulisnya di covernya." gue cuman berangguk-angguk ria.

Gue mencet tombol Ctrl+E dan langsung laptop Gumiya langsung nampilin dokumen-dokumen. Gue buka satu persatu isi-isi dokumen ntu. Sambil punya ide jail, gue ngecoba tanya Gum-gum, "Gum, dokumen-dokumen elo gak ada isi IYKWIM-nya, kan?"

Habis ditanyain gitu sama gue, Gum-gum langsung panik. Tangannya langsung dia angkat sejajar sama dadanya. Kayak lagi ketangkep basah sama polisi. Haah? Sampe segitunya nih anak -_-

Gumiya panik. Mukanya rada merah, keringetnya gak berhenti turun dari mata- eh dahinya, badannya agak gemeteran, dan ngomongnya patah-patah, "E…enggak, kok, Mik! Gu…gue bu…bukan cowok hentai ka…kayak Len! Do…dokumen gue ber…bersih dari kata-kata itu." Gua heran. Kok anak ini segitu paniknya? Apa dulu ada kejadian yang bikin dia trauma sama kata 'hentai', ya? *Tepat sekali…*

"Duuh…iya, iya, Gum. Gue ngerti elo itu cowok suci, kok. Tenang aja, gue tadi cuman pengen ngegoda lo, lah taunya godaan gue berhasil" gue nyengir lebar. Dia ngehela nafas lega, "Ya elah, Mik…gua kira apaan, gue sampe jantungan…." Gum-gum pun ngambil air mineral dari dalem tasnya dan berusaha buat ngebuka tutup botol itu untuk diminum.

"Oi, emang ada kejadian yang bikin elo trauma sama kata 'hentai', ya?" tanya gue penasaran. Yang ditanya cuman kaget dan langsung keselek air dengan ria/? trus langsung dia semburin ke muka gue. Njriiitt…..kampret elu.

Gue cuman bisa sweatdrop ngeliat kejadian ini.

"Gum, woles aja, keles. Gue kan cuman tanya. Elu kalo gak mau gasih tau, kan, tinggal bilang aja, gak usah nyemburin air ke gue!" gue protes kayak emak-emak yang lagi komplen (complain) ke wali kelas anaknya. Gumiya cuman nyengir lebar dengan watados sambil nyediain tisu ke gue. Buat apa? Ya buat ngelap muka gue, lah! Lo elo gimane, sih… *Readers: facepalm*

Akhirnya, gue ngebuka file D-nya dan ngeliat ada sekitar 30-an anime di dokumen itu. Lengkap tanpa hentai, tapi mungkin ecchi ada *GEDUBRAAAAKKK…* Gue milih anime yang berjudul Ketsu*****ta-**n buat ditonton, sementara Gum-gum lanjut baca novel.

Dan karna durasi ntu anime per episode gak sampe 5 menit, jadi sekitaran sepuluh menit gue udah nonton 4 episode dari anime itu. Gumiya masi ngebaca novel dengan khdimat. Lalu, gue inget akan suatu hal.

"Eh, Gum." Mulai gua lagi. Dianya cuman ngejawab, "Hm." Gue pun iseng tanya tentang hal 'itu'. "Gum, password laptop lu ini udah diganti ato belom?" dia nggelengin kepala. "Kenapa?" Tanya gue lagi. "Males, ah. Masa gonta-ganti password mulu." Dan gue dapet ide cemerlang lagi.

"Eh, Gum." diliat dari nada bicara gue, nih udah pas buat ngajak ribut orang. "Apaan, Mik?" Gum-gum makin gak sabar. Ya, udah, gue to the point aja, ya.

"Lu suka sama IA, ya, kan?" BREEEEKK! Kertas novelnya langsung robek mengenaskan dari bukunya dan nyisain warna merah dari sang pembaca. Bingo~ Gue bener, kaan~?

"Mi- miik…lu…elu….tahu darimana, Mik?" gue cuman ngejawab, "Gue gitu." dengan ngebusungin dada dan senyum puas. Tapi Gumiya lebih panik sama bukunya, "Daah…buku guee! Njiir…baru gue beli kemaren, lah udah rusak duluan!" gue cengo. "Lah, kan, salah elu sendiri. Kan elu yang ngerobek halamannya, bukan gue." kata gue dengan watadosnya. Dia cuma bisa ngedengus sambil komat-kamit gak jelas/?

"Nah jadi," tangan gue ngerakin kursor Gum-gum sambil ngebuka episode selajutnya, "Elu beneran suka, kan, sama IA?" Gum-gum diem bentar trus akhirnya nganggukin kepala. "Elu…tau darimana? Gue gak pernah cerita ke orang lain selain gua sendiri, Mik. Dan seinget gue, gua gak pernah cerita hal ini ke elo."

Gua cuman nyinggungin senyum puas dan ngesih tau kenapa gue bisa tau hal itu, "Gue taunya dari….password elu. B6G2, kan?" Gumiya masih diem. Menanti jawaban, maksudnya…. "Bukannya kalo huruf sama angka itu diuraiin jadi 'Boy 6 Girl 2'? Boy 6 artinya si cowok yang namanya 6 huruf dan Girl 2 artinya cewek huruf dua, iya kan?" tepat setelah gue ngomong gitu, muka Gumiya langsung merah lagi, kayak cabe-cabe yang di jual di pasar deket rumah gua.

"G-u-m-i-y-a, 6 huruf dari si cowok sama I-A, 2 huruf dari cewek. Bener, gak?" muka Gumiya makin merah aja, makin kayak….darah. Woaah…salut gue sama elu, Gum. Kalo aja gue bawa hp sekarang, pasti udah gue potret dan gue kasih ke IA sama Len. Dan kelar langsung idup lu. Muahahaha…eh, kok gue jadi sadis gini? Entah.

"Tenang aja, Gum," sahut gue sambil senyum, "Gua gak bakal bilang ke siapapun, kok." gua nepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Gum-gum cuma bisa ngangguk pasrah.

 **TBC**

Neko: ...

Readers: ...

All Character: ...

Neko: Etto...

Miku: *watados*

IA: *facepalm*

Readers: *cengo*

DAN, DISINI NEKO NGEBIKIN NGGANTUNG ENDINGNYA. BRUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... *ditabok semua orang

Oke, maaf kalo humornya makin **garing** dan adegan romancenya rada **berkurang**. Tapi, tenang aja, para readers yang nungguin adegan romance sambil mencak-mencak, karena chapter selanjutnya neko bakalan bikin penuh adegan romancenya! *ya, gak penuh, lah. kan juga diselingin sma hurmornya...*

Yap, jadi si 'karakter-sampingan-yang-agak-penting-dan-suka-muncul-tiba-tiba' TERNYATA MIKUOOO! HUAHAHAHAHAH *ditendang Mikuo. Dan apa kalian brpikir kalo Mikuo ini karakter penghancur? *disantet Mikuo* Bukan, readers-san. Neko gak sejahat itu. Neko ngebikin dia ada *what?* selain sebagai pacar Rin juga sebagai karakter pendukung antara hubungan MikuLen dan GumIA. Jadi, jgn khawatir, oke? *Yeeeh...emang siapa yang khawatir?* *Shock sabil nangis d pojokan*.

IA: Yak, mari kita lupakan author nekomaniac yang ada di pojokan itu *jahat lu, Ya!* *Emang gua peduli?* *pundung*

Gumiya: Karena kami sudah menampilkan adegan per adegan di chapter ini *Gue kali yang ngepublish!* *Berisik lu!*

Len: Bahkan chapter ini paling banyak wordnya, yaitu 4.063 word. Biasanya cuman 2.000-3.000 word *masa, sih?* *lu aja yang baru nyadar!*

Miku: Dan adegannya lebih gaje bin garing *jleb!*

Mikuo: Juga muncul karakter 'agak penting' yaitu gue *trus? Gua harus bilang wow, gitu?* *neko dihajar Rin*

ALL: PLEASE REVIEW~


	6. Hari di Klub 2

MikuLen FanFic

Len anak yang berisik dan humoris, sedangkan Miku anak yang pendiam dan cuek. Keduanya saling bertemu saat menduduki kelas 8 dan mereka saling menyukai. Bisakah mereka menjadi sebuah pasangan?

Hari di Klub 2 (Chapter 6)

Author: Neko-chan flat

Character: All of Vocaloid

Genre: Comedy, Friendly, Romance

Disclamer: Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Corporation sama Crypton Media Future, bukan punya neko. Tapi ff ini asli 100% punya neko dan buatan neko :3

Konnichiwa, minna-san ~(*w*)~ Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang sedang menjalaninya~ *Reader: lu telat ngucapinnya, oi!* *Neko: ya kan yang penting gua udah ngucapin :p*

Oke, Neko sekarang merasa sangat bersalah karena udah lebih dari seminggu Neko belom ngeupdate ff. Jadi, tolong maafkan neko, readers-san *sungkem :'(*. Gomenasai minna… :'o

Oke, chapter ini akan menceritakan kisah mereka berempat *Mikuo: Lah, gue?*, uhm maaf, maksud neko mereka berempat dengan 1 peran pendamping *ditabok Mikuo* yang 'agak' penting.

Nah, daripada sibuk begina-begini/? di sini, lebih baik kita membaca chapter ini. Mau? *Readers: Kagak maooo…* *pundung di atas lampu (haah?)*

Oke, cekidot~ XP

* * *

Len POV

Klining~Klining~

Gue, Mikuo, sama IA langsung masuk ke minimarket terdekat yang ada di sekitar Vocalory Junior High School *ya iyalah, masa lu mau beli es krim doing sampe ke kutub utara?* *ya, kan, gue cuman pengen ngasih tau! Diem ah lu, Nek!* *vundung/? lagi* Nah, tapi waktu baru 3 langkah masuk ke minimarket ntu, IA udah ngedumel-dumel kagak jelas.

"Ya, lu kenapa? Laper? Kebanyakan kena sinar matahari? Ato pisah dari Gum-gum?" tanya gue sambil jalan ke rak paling kiri. IA langsung bermata merah- eh bermuka merah begitu denger omongan gue yang terakhir. "A..apaan sih elo, Len! Rese bener jadi orang. Nyemplung ke sungai, gih, biar kelilit sama benda-benda kuning. Kan serasi sama warna rambut elu." IA langsung melengos sambil milih-milih snack.

"Njir dah elu, Ya! Elu ni gimana, sih. Rambut gue ini Honey Blonde, bukan kuning-kuning yang ntu! Elu ngerti warna madu kalo dicampur sama rambut warna blonde, kan? Ya itu rambut gue. Makanya, rambut gue itu baunya wangi sama manis-manis gimana gitu!" ujar gue dengan rasa percaya diri yang amat sangat tinggi. Emang kenapa? Kan gue bener mengenai rambut gue? Iya, gak? *Readers: Kagaaaakkkk…* *Len nangis kejer*

Dia ngelirik heran ke gua dengan satu alis keangkat, "Masa? Yakin rambut lu dilapisin sama madu? Perasaan yang namanya wangi rambut, wangi rambut elu kan gak ada bedanya sama bau bangke tikus. Gumiya saksinya". Muncul perempatan di bibir- eh kepala gue. "Anjreet…udah, jangan ngebahas yang engak-enggak tentang rambut suci gue. Jadi, kenape elu tadi? Sebel karna apaan?" tanya gue lagi selagi ngambil snack pocky rasa coklat sama vanila.

"Rambut elu suci? Mimpi elu. Padahal lu kalo keramas seminggu sekali, kan? Itu pun kadang kagak bersih." kepala gue mulai ngeluarin api-api ganas uhuy/? "Kagak, lah! Gue kan orangnya suka kebersihan. Buktinya sehabis pup sama kencing gue selalu cuci tangan." dan gue ngeliat IA udah masang ekspresi 'dat face'.

"Ya iya, lah! Gue sehabis ngelakuin 2 hal itu ya juga selalu cuci tangan, Len. Amit-amit kalo enggak." Muka IA langsung berubah drastis dari yang ih-kezel-kezel-kezel *apaan nih, Nek!* jadi njis-amit-amit-dah-gua-bareng-elu. Mata setajam silet, hidung sepanas magnum- eh magma, dan kuku sepanjang idung pinokio kalo lagi bohong. Lu ngerti, kan, maksud gue apaan?

Yep, sekarang IA jadi nenek lampir yang siap nyantet siape aja yang lewat *diinjek IA*. Dan efeknya cuman berlangsung selama 1 detik. Itu berarti meski kukunya udah hampir nyabet gue yang sekarang lagi ada di depannya, muka gue tetep kinclong ngalah-ngalahin kaca spion punya Gakupo lengkap sama hiasan pita pink Hella Ketti-nya *karena gue capek mau ngesensor ya gue ubah aja namanya (Len)*.

Oke, back to story.

"Oi, gua serius, nih. Lu kenapa? Kalo ada apa-apa ntar kan gua yang repot!" sergah gue. IA ngambil snack lain sambil naruh di keranjang belanjaan. Setelahnya, IA kayak mau ngomong sesuatu soalnya dia tampak ngebuka mulutnya. Gue kira dia bakalan ngomong, tapi dia malah jalan ngedahualuin gue.

Ealah gue dikacangin, anjrit.

Ganti gue yang ngomel-ngomel enggak jelas sambil ada background petir-petir di belakang gue, baru IA ngomong penyebab dia lagi ih-kezel-kezel-kezel *ditabok IA* ralat, penyebab dia ngedumel terus. "Eh, Len, lu suka seseorang yang ada di klub OTAKU, kan?"

Mak joss.

"E- emangnya ada apaan lu nanya-nanya yang begituan? Tumben-tumbennya lu ngebahas tentang suka-menyuka, apalagi yang ada di klub OTAKU." Gue blushing. Semoga aja IA gak nyadar gue lagi malu berat. Kalo enggak, gue jamin dia bakalan tau gue suka siapa gegara blushing kampret ini.

Dan kalo udah kayak gitu, tanpa diragukan lagi, IA pasti langsung nyebarin gosip gua suka sama Miku.

"Ya gapapa, cuman pingin tau aja. Asal lu tau," IA bisik-bisik ke gue, "Gua juga suka salah satu anggota klub OTAKU." Dan IA langsung pergi ke kasir di mana ada cowok bawang- eh salah, cowok bernama Mikuo lagi nyante di sana.

Gue mikir dengan otak yang rada lemot, _Emang siapa yang disukai IA? Siapapun ntu, dia pasti bakalan sengsara banget kalo bakal jadian sama IA. Gue turut berduka cita sama orang itu._ Dan gue beneran meragain posisi orang lagi mengheningkan cipta, meski cuma lima detikan, sih.

 _Eh, tapi siapa yang disukai IA, ya? Masa gue?_ Gue udah senyum-senyum gaje, trus tiba-tiba mikir keras sambil jalan ke kasir. _Apa mungkin….Gumiya, ya? Tapi, siapa lagi kalo bukan dia? Masa gue? Padahal waktu itu IA pernah bilang:_ Seumur-umur, gua mendingan nikah sama kera sakti dibandingin sama elu, Len. Kalo lo tau, kera sakti bahkan lebih cakep daripada elu.

 _Kampret!_ Perempatan muncul di dahi gue begitu inget kejadian ntu yang sekitaran satu tahun yang lalu. _Gua yang cakep kayak gini masa dibanding-bandingin sama kera sakti? Enak aje elu, ya. Muka lu kali yang mirip lumpur lapindo._

Gue ngecoba nginget-nginget kejadian penting yang kalo gak salah menyangkut pribadi IA. _Bakal gue bongkar aibnya, biar tau rasa elu!_ Gue langsung ketawa sambil megangin pinggang gue dan muka menghada ke atas. Pose yang bikin orang-orang selalu nginjak kaki gue, kata Gum-gum.

Tiba-tiba, gue ngerasa sakit di bagian kaki gue, "Wadoow! Sakit, ooi!" tereak gue kayak ayam yang lagi dikejar-kejar sama buruh ayam buat ngedapetin telur emasnya. Sayangnya, gue nggak ngasilin telur emas. Inget itu.

Begitu gue ngadep lurus, gue tau kalo yang nginjek gue si Mikuo. Bener kata Gum-gum, pose kayak gitu emang bikin orang-orang kebelet nginjek kaki gue.

"Woi! Apa-apaan elu, kok tiba-tiba nginjek sepatu gue? Ini mahal, oi!" dan gue langsung kena tabok sama IA. "Lah, sekarang gantian elu yang nabok! Gue salah apaan, sih?" protes gue. Sedangkan gue baru nyadar kalo dua mbak-mbak penjaga kasir minimaret itu udah miring-miringin mulut sambil nggedein bolongan idung *hah?*. Ya gue heran, kok semuanya pada natep gue sambil death glare-an sih? Gue salah apa, coba?

"Woi, Len, lu mikirin apaan? Kangen sama Miku, ya? Kalo iya, cepetan kasih tuh pocky, mau dibayar, nih, sama Mikuo. Lagian, kenapa lu masang pose yang bikin orang-orang nginjek kaki lu, sih?" ralat, bukan cuman Gum-gum, IA juga dulu pernah ngomong kayak gini ke gue. Dan gue baru sadar kenapa si Mikuo nginjek gue.

Selain karna pose tadi, ternyata dia pingin cepet ngebayar tuh semua belanjaan.

Gue langsung cengengesan, "Eheheh…sori, Mik." Dan gue langsung dapet pelototan tajem dari dia.

Ya ampun, sehari ini salah gue apaan, sih? Masa gue sengsara banget dapet hasil amarah yang beraneka ragam ini. Yang ditonjok lah, diinjek lah, ditabok lah, difitnah lah, bahkan sampe dinistain gue rasain.

*Neko: (liat naskah) woi, Len, perasaan di naskah lu cuman ditabok sama diinjek, nape nyangkut-nyangkutin fitnah segala?* *Len: diem lu, Nek! Ini lagi adegan ngenes yang lagi ada di sineton kesukaan gue! Lu malah ngerusakin suasana!* *Neko: Emang apa sinetron kesukaan elu?* *Len: Yang 'Bapak-mana-bapak-mana-bapak-mana-di-mana' ntu! Masa elu kagak tau?* *Neko: (dat face)*.

Ehm, back to story.

"Ehm, bisakah anda mempercepat omongan anda? Sudah banyak yang mengantri dari tadi." Dan tiba-tiba ada suara yang nyela pembicaraan kami bertiga, yang gak lain gak sama *apaan…* ternyata si mbak kasir yang warna rambutnya merah nyetrik. Gue noleh ke belakang dan ternyata bener perkataan si mbak itu. Di belakang kami, ada sekitar 7 orang yang udah ngantri sambil ngedumel-dumel dan nge-death glare gue. Lah, kok cuman gue, sih? Apa salah akoooeehhh? *Alay MODE: ON*

"Woi, mas, bisa nggak sih dicepetin ngebayarnya? Saya udah nunggu tiga menitan di sini!" sahut orang yang paling banyak ngomel-ngomel tentang gue. "Ya elah, woles aje kali, bang. Saya kan cuman sekedar bicara-bicara ringan sama temen saya." Bela gue gak mau kalah. "Ck! Dek, mending ngomongnya waktu di luar minimarket aja, deh. Nanti toko saya bisa kekurangan pelanggan kalo begini terus!" dan gue nyari-nyari siapa yang barusan ngomong itu.

Oi, siapa tadi yang ngomong? Bos dari dalem toko? Dari mana? Masa dari CCTV?

"Ehm, anu, mbak. Kami minta maaf sama kelakuan kami. Maafkan kami." Kalo ini gue tau siapa, ini kan suaranya Mikuo. Gue langsung noleh ke depan dan ngerti. Ternyata si mbak kasir satunya yang barusan ngomong, si mbak kasir yang rambutnya biru donker dan dikepang, yang tadinya sirik aja ke gue langsung blushing denger permintaan maaf Mikuo.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tadi saya hanya kelepasan kok." Mbak kepang itu langsung nutup mulutnya karna udah kepenuhan warna merah. Istilah langsungnya, malu-malu kucing, meong meong meong~ *kenapa malah nyanyi… -_-*.

Huh, Mik, elu jadi orang jangan suka ngeluarin kharisma elu, dong! Ntar bisa-bisa kegantengan gue tersaingi! Dan lagi, apa-apaan mbak yang dikepang itu, masa cuma bersikap baik ke Mikuo doang? Lu belum tau, ye, punya siapa Mikuo ntu? Punya sepupu garang gue, Rin Kagamine. Kalo sampe ada yang ngedeketin Mikuo—entah itu bapak ibunya sendiri—pasti minimal bakal dia pentalin ke bangunan sebelah *dasar menantu kurang ajar*.

Ngerti gak elo? Kok lu enggak jawab? Kenapa? Lu takut sama gue? Eh, iya, ding, gue lagi ngomong dalem ati, pastinya mbak donker itu gak bakalan bisa ngedenger omelan gue. Huehehe/?

Gue ngedumel-dumel kagak jelas sambil ngambil kembalian uang di kasirnya. Gak lupa sambil mendelik ke mbak-mbak yang dikepang rambutnya. Huh, gue sumpahin lu jatuh, baru tau rasa.

Baru sampe pintu toko, tiba-tiba gue denger ada suara gedebukan. Gue liat, si mbak yang dikepang udah jatuh mengenaskan. Yes! Mampus elu! Makanya, jadi orang jangan songong songong, dong. Inget kata pepatah: Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui *Neko: Oi, kagak ada hubungannya kale!* *Len: Biarin, peribahasa yang gue tau emang cuman itu. Lu mau protes, Nek?* *Neko: facepalm*.

Mikuo langsung turun tangan ngebantuin si mbak itu, sementara IA cuma ngeliat sambil diem di tempat. "Oi, Ya, si mbak biru donker kepangan itu siape namanya? Kan elu tadi ngeliat namanya di baju mereka". "Umm…alo nggak salah mbak yang kepangan namanya Alys, kalo yang merah namanya CUL." jawab IA enteng. Gue nahan ketawa habis-habisan ngedenger tuh nama kok kocak-kocak.

"Mbak, makanya, kalo jalan tuh liat-liat, jangan sibuk ngurusin alis mbak yang gak keruan itu. Alis udah kayak ketek gorilla aja udah songong banget." ejek gue penuh kenistaan. Dan kata-kata gue bikin orang-orang di sekitar mbak itu langsung nahan tawa berjamaah, bahkan ada yang gak kuat dan akhirnya ngakak sampe ludahnya bertamasya kemana-mana.

"Sialan lu, makhluk kuning! Balikin semua barang yang lu beli! Balikin! SINI LU, KAMPREEET!" suara ultrasonic dari minimarket ntu gue jamin bisa sampe ke tempat Miku sama Gum-gum. Muka Mikuo sama IA langsung panik, sementara gue cengengesan gak jelas.

"Oi, Ya, Mik, ayo cabut! Tinggalin aja tuh alis!" gue langsung melahirkan diri- eh melarikan diri dari tempat itu secepat kilat. Mikuo sama IA cuman bisa keringet dingin sambil nyusul gue tanpa ngembaliin barang belanjaan kami.

Dan kita bertiga langsung ketawa-ketiwi penuh kenistaan yang tiada tara.

 **~^O^~**

Miku POV

"Ahahaha! Ahahahaha!" tawa gue menggema ke seluruh sekolah. Ralat, seluruh ruangan klub OTAKU. Gak mungkin lah tawa gue bisa sekeras itu, secara gue kan cuma manusia biasa. Aku memang manusia biasa, yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah~

Back to story.

Gumiya juga ikutan ketawa di samping gue—karna dia lagi duduk di samping gue, emang—sambil nonton anime yang kalo gak salah pernah gue denger judulnya dari Len waktu tadi pagi di tangga. Animenya ngisahin cewek yang uhukkawaiiuhuk yang rambutnya pendek di kuncir satu warna biru gosong- eh tua dan suka ngekhayal. Tapi tawa Gumiya gak kayak gue yang selebar pintu gerbang *buset!*, dia ketawanya kayak cewek feminim.

Kok gue ngerasa kalah cewek dibanding dia? Ato dianya yang emang kecewek-cewekan? Ah, tauk dah.

Di sela-sela tawa kece/? gue, tiba-tiba gue denger ada suara ketawa dan suara banyak orang lagi lari-larian ke ruangan ini. Apa mereka udah balik dari beli es krim, ya?

Gue langsung nge-pause anime di laptop Gumiya sambil jalan ke arah pintu masuk klub dan ngebawa laptopnya Gum-gum juga. Tapi, gue sama Len gak saling liat ke depan. Alhasil, kami berdua tabrakan dan laptop Gumiya kepental ke belakang.

GEDEBRAAAKK!

"Adoooww!"

"Auuww!"

"Gum! Laptop elu!"

"Waarghh! Laptop gue, Mik!"

Dan, Hup! Gumiya cekatan nangkep tuh laptop yang nyaris bakalan hancur berkeping-keping dan bikin Gumiya shock terus-terusan *lebay*. Tapi beda sama nasib gue dan Len. Lu tau? Kejadian sejam tadi keulang lagi, dan kali ini disaksiin banyak orang. Mereka gak lain adalah Gum-gum, IA, Mikuo, dan anggota klub lain yang masih keliaran di lantai tiga. Mampus.

Oke, gua skip aja, ya, adegannya? *Readers: Jangan, Mik! Jelasin posisi lu sama Len lagi gimana! Kami penasaraan~* *Miku: Jiah, dasar readers hentai.*

Oke, bakal gue jelasin posisi kami gimana sekarang *ngeblush sejenak*. Uhm…gue rada risih mau nyeritain *Readers: (masang puppy eyes berjamaah)*. Oke, ok! Bakal gue jelasin biar lu-lu pada puas *Reader: (toss)*.

Ehem. Ya…jadi posisi gue kayak kejadian sejam yang lalu (lebih lengkapnya, silahkan baca chapter 4 kembali). Gue ada di atas badan Len dan badan Len ketindihan badan gue *ya jelaslah, Mik! (neko)*. Tangan gue secara gak sengaja langsung megang kedua bahu Len dan…..uukh…..dahi kami berdua nempel. Inget, dahi, lo, dahi! Bukan…bukann….bukan bibir… Dan hidung kami juga saling bersentuhan. Trus….bibir kami….emang bener nyaris nempel… *Miku pingsan dengan muka dan telinga yang warnanya merah naujubilah*.

"KYAAAAA!" tiba-tiba ada suara cewek yang histeris begitu ngeliat penampakan uhukmesra?uhuk di depan matanya. Kayaknya dia ada di sekitar pintu ruang klub sebelah, Klub sejarah, karna gue bisa ngeliat dia dari ekor mata gue *ekor lu punya mata, Mik?* *Ckk! Bukan, Nek! Maksudnya dari sudut mata gue!*

Gak cuman dia, orang-orang yang tadi gak terlalu peduli sama keadaan gue dan Len, bahkan petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan ada di sana *anjrit!*, serempak langsung ngeliat kami berdua begitu denger cewek klub sejarah itu histeris.

Dasar cewek sialan!

"Entar lagi bakalan kisseu, tuh!"

"Omaygat oemji hellow! Tinggal **sesenti** lagi mereka bakal ciuman, kenapa gak langsung ditempelin aja!"

"Anjir, gue kagak kuat ngeliat ini…"

Cekrek..cekrek…cekrek…

"Akhirnya gue bisa ngeliat adegan ehem-ehem/? secara live action!"

"Udah, nak, ciuman aja! Bapak gak bakal beritau siapapun, kok!" nah, yang terakhir ini pasti si bapak petugas kebersihan. Minta diinjek pake paku nih bapak. Bukannya ngebubarin murid-murid yang ngumpul malah ikut sorak-sorakan.

Gak cuman itu, masih banyak lagi yang lagi koar-koar tentang posisi kami sekarang, tapi yang gue denger cuman itu doang, dan yang paling keras suaranya si bapak itu tadi. Aseeemm…..

"Kurang ajar elu, bocah kuning! Berani-beraninya elu ngegrepe-grepe adik gua! Sini lu, curut!" Mikuo teriak-teriak dan langsung nendang gue sampe gue nabrak ke tembok trus dia langsung nabok-nabok Len yang sebenernya enggak bersalah. Kakak kurang ajar, udah bikin adeknya ditendang dengan gaya gak elit, masih bikin masalah tambah ribut lagi.

"Woi! Elu cowok jerawatan! Hapus foto mereka, hapus kagak elu!" Mikuo nuding-nuding cowok yang 'katanya Mikuo' motret foto gua sama Len. Eh? Bentar….

"Curut! Hapus fotonya sekarang juga! Hapus kagak!" nah, sekarang ganti gue yang teriak-teriak sambil ngejar tuh cowok. "Oi, IA, Gum-gum, bantu ngejar! Ayo cepetan, kampreet!" dan dengan kecepatan maksimum, gue langsung melesat ngejar tuh cowok sambil diikuti Gum-gum dan IA di belakang gue.

"Kemariin kameranya, geblek! Kalo enggak, gue tendang tuh kamera ato gue lempar pake batu biar kamera lu gak berfungsi lagi! Berhenti elu sekarang jugaaa!" dan gue udah ngamuk-ngamuk dan jingkrak-jingkrak waktu lagi nurunin tangga. Gue langsung lncatin 5 anak tangga demi ngedapetin tuh kamera. Itu bakalan jadi aib terbesar gue yang terbaru pasti….

Tapi tuh cowok bukannya berhenti malah lari tambah kenceng sampe dia masuk ke ruangan klub yang gak gue ngerti namanya dan dia ngekunci tuh pintu dari dalem. "Lu percuma sembunyi di situ, peak! Keluar kagak elu! Kalo enggak, bakal gue ancurin nih pintu!" tapi, tiba-tiba IA sama Gum-gum nepuk bahu gue dengan gerakan pasrah. Gue heran, kenapa mereka kayak gitu?

Tangan Gum-gum dia arahin ke atas dan gue dibuat melongo dengan gaya yang gak cool banget. Gumiya nunjuk plang kayu yang nandain apa nama klub yang ada di depan gue. Mata gue langsung bulet—bulet banget—karna gue ngeliat nama klub itu…klub mading dan koran….

"Gue rasa tuh cowok bakalan nyetak foto elu sekarang juga, karna barusan gue denger ada suara mesin dinyalain" IA udah nunduk-nunduk sambil megangin lututnya dalam posisi lagi berdiri. Dia capek? Gumiya juga kayaknya. Kalian capek? Tapi gue enggak…..

"OI COWOK JERAWATAN! BUKA PINTUNYA, BUKAAAA! JANGAN CETAK FOTO GUE, OOOI! JANGAN CETAK, ANJEEEEERR! ITU AIB GUE, BEGOOO! BUKA SEKARAAAAAAAANNNGGG!" gue teriak-teriak begitu terus sampe nyerah karna dia belum ngebuka pintunya. Gue berencana mau lewat jendela, sayangnya dikunci pake grendel. Bahkan, gue ngecoba mecahin kaca jendel, tapi langsung dicegah sama mereka berdua.

"Udah Mik, kita balik aja sekarang." sergah IA sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu gue. Gue cuma bisa ngikut mereka sambil pasrah.

 **~^O^~**

"Dasar sodara sumprrriiitt!" gue njerit tepat di samping telinga Mikuo. Tauk dah kalo dianya bakalan budek ato malahan langsung ngejauh sekitar 5 meter sambil nutup kedua telinganya. Muka rada-rada pucet kaya rambutnya Utatane Piko, anak kelas 7B.

"S..s..sori, Mik. Onii-chan kan cuma pengen ngehajar orang yang udah ngegrepe-grepein kamu. Apa salahnya?" Mikuo ngejawab tanpa rasa berdosa. "Ya jelas salah, lah! Kan udah gue bilang kalo tadi itu gak sengaja dan gue yang nabrak dia! Eh enggak, ding, dia duluan yang nabrak gue. Eh, masa? Kayaknya tadi gue sama Len sama-sama nabrak. Ya pokoknya jangan sampe segitunya juga, Mik!" gue ngebales omongannya dengan ambigu. Mikuo cuma bisa mejemin mata sambil zikiran *hah?*

"Udah, Mik, udah. Mendingan kita bawa Len yang udah gak berbentuk itu ke UKS *ditabok Len* Masa kalian debat-debat gak jelas sementara si Len dibiarin terkapar di lantai dan hampir mati?" protes IA yang daritadi bête denger gue sama Mikuo tengkar ala bebek-bebek di T*m and Je**y.

"Eh, iya. Gue baru sadar sejak tadi Len masih ada di lantai" gue nyengir watados sambil ber-peace ria ke Gum-gum dan IA. Mereka cuman bisa dat face-an. "Udah, daripada dia mati *Len: Jangan sampe, oi!* mending sekarang kita gotong ke UKS." Gue langsung merintah Mikuo dan Gum-gum. Mereka nyahut ogah-ogahan sambil coretngambilcoret ngangkat tubuh Len yang gak lebih kayak krupuk ayem. Gue sama IA ngikutin dari belakang.

Sampe di UKS, si bu penjaga yang selalu gue liat mesti ketiduran di meja UKS mendadak ilang. Karna gak pengen nunggu lama, Mikuo sama Gum-gum langsung naruh Len ke kasur dengan gaya yang mengenaskan, yaitu dilempar *Dasar kurang ajar (Len)* *Udah untung digotong di waktu pingsan, harusnya elu berterima kasih (Gum-gum)* *Tauk tuh (Mikuo)* *Len: (pundung)*.

"Ehhm…anu…eh, Mik, gua ke ruang OSIS dulu ya, tadi baru aja dapet SMS dari Nero kalo ada acara yang harus diurus sama OSIS. Dadah~ Bilangin kalo gue minta maaf ke dia ya." Mikuo hampir aja keluar ke ruang UKS sampe gue ngehadiahin satu tendangan ke perutnya. Yaah…ini yang namanya kasih sayang adik kepada kakaknya…versi gue *adik gak tau diri*.

"Kok gue ditendang? Gue kan udah minta maaf, Mik!" setelahnya, Mikuo salto dan mendarat ke tempat yang amat sangat salah, tembok. Yah…gak salah banget juga, sih. Yang penting impas sama yang udah gue alamin tadi, kan? Gue gitcu/?

"Kagak napa-napa, itu hadiah dari gue ke elo. Kayak kasih sayang adik ke kakak." gue ngejawab masih tanpa ekspresi. Muka Mikuo tambah pucet dan warnanya ngelebihn kinclongnya gigi kepala sekolah Vocalory High School ini, Meito Hayami. Salut.

Gue ngambil kresek belanjaan yang tadi dibawa sama IA ke UKS. Es krimnya udah pada meleleh. Yaah…padahal gue lagi pingin yang adem-adem. "Es krim keburu dingin, nih. Gimana?" gue ngambil es krim yang udah pada leleh semua. Kasihan lu, es *kasian kok ke as krim…*

"Udah, makan aja. Mubazir bisa-bisa." Gum-gum ngambil es krim di kresek yang gue pegang. Sesuai pesenennya, dia makan es krim rasa melon. Dia juga sekalian es krim punya IA yang rasanya leci. Mereka makan tuh es krim di luar UKS sambil megang kreseknya.

Lah gue? Gue berhasil nyolong es krim gue dan Len plus pocky rasa vanilla. Sempet-sempetnya mereka beli pocky. Dasar mereka, ngabisin duit aja. Tapi yang rugi kan bukan gue. Ya udah, mending gue diem aja. Kan enak *apanya?*.

Gue makan—atau minum, kan es krimnya dah leleh—es krim rasa mint yang gue pesen. Ajaibnya, meski udah leleh, tuh es krim masih dingin aja. Punya Len juga. Wih, gue salut sama pemilik tokonya.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Alys dan CUL bersin berjamaah. Jadi merekalah si pemilik toko minimarket yang tadi. Hooo….

Selagi makan, gua taruh tuh es krim di dahi Len. Moga-moga aje dia cepet sadar sebelum dahinya hipotermia. Wakawakawakawaka….. *tawa macam apaan nih….*

Selesai makan, gua buang tuh es krim sambil nyomot pocky rasa vanilla, kan mumpung gua lagi sendiri *ada Len oi!*, jadi bisa gue abisin tuh pocky. Coba kalo ada Mikuo, lima detik pasti ni kemasan udah bersih mengkilat. Mikuo gitu, gragas *Mikuo: (pundung)*.

Baru aja gue mau buka kemasannya, tiba-tiba gue denger ada yang bergumam. Tapi gue noleh kiri-kanan-depan-belakang-atas-bawah *busett…* gak ada yang ngegumamin sesuatu tuh. Ternyata Len yang ngerasa kedinginan yang lagi gumam-gumam gak jelas. Mana gumamannya gak elit lagi. Masa dia ngegumam gini: "Aku mau es Bonbon, es Bonbon, Wongkoko/? Aku mau es Bonbon, dari Wongkoko/?".

Ya jelas aja gue langsung face palm-an.

Gue ambil tuh es krim dan gue taruh di meja sebelah kasur yang dia tempatin, Setelah gue tabok 2 kali, baru dia ngebuka mata lebar-lebar, padahal gua yakin tuh lukanya masih nyut-nyutan.

"Eh, gue di mana?" tanyanya linglung kaya orang amnesia. "Kalo apapun di sekitar elo warna putih, itu berarti elo ada di surga—". "JADI GUE ADA DI SURGA SEKARAANG? BERARTI GUE UDAH MATII? CIDAAAAAKKK! Eh, salah. TIDAAAAAAAKKKK!" Len megangin kepalanya sambil berekspresi kayak baru kehilangan telur emas yang dihasilinnya *Len: Udah gue bilang gue kagak ngasilin telur emas!*. Dan langsung gue nabok pipinya lagi.

"Gue belom selesai bicara, keles! Kalo apapun di sekitar elo warnanya putih, itu berarti elo ada di surga, UKS, ato rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang elo ada di UKS." jelas gue panjang x lebar x tinggi. Len mangut-mangut sambil ngedengus lega, mungkin karna dia tau kalo dia belum mati.

"Jadi…elo udah baikan?" gue ngalihin topic pembicaraan. "Ya, masih rada-rada sakit, terutama di bagian pipi gue. Tapi gue rasa sakitnya udah mulai ilang. Tenang aja. " dia ngacungin jempol ke arah gue. Ya…mungkin dia emang udah baikan.

"Eiits…adow!" saat gue noleh, tiba-tiba tangannya agak bikin dia sakit gara-gara ngancungin jempol tadi. Berarti ralat, Len belom bener-bener baikan. Dan disaat gak mendukung juga, perutnya bunyi kerocokan yang menandakan dianya laper. Siapa juga yang gak kehabisan tenaga setelah dihajar habis-habisan Mikuo yang dulunya punya julukan 'Preman Sekolah' waktu SD.

"Lu mau makan? Ato minum es krim lu yang udah leleh?" tawar gue. Dia ngeliat es krimnya yang udah gak berbentuk sambil ngedengus kecewa. Len mikir agak lama, trus baru ngejawab sejam kemudian- eh salah. Maksud gue lima detik kemudian. "Es krim aja, dah. Pisang itu sumber tenaga gue selain nasi sama ramen." Gue langsung ngambil es krim yang baru aja gue taroh dan ngasiin ke Len.

Dan (sialnya), waktu Len mau ngambil es krim dari tangan gue, tiba-tiba tangannya nyut-nyutan lagi. "U…uwaadoww!" Len meringis sedangkan gua diem, gak tau harus ngapain. "Len, lu beneran laper kagak?" yang ditanya malah tambah kesel. "Lu kan denger perut gue keroncongan. Ya jelas banget gue kelaperan. Apalagi gegara insiden yang tadi!" gerutu dia.

"Insiden yang mana?" tanya gue karna mendadak nge-blank. "Masa lu lupa? Insiden yang waktu gue dihajar abis-abisan sama Mikuo gara-gara gue hampir ngecium elu—" dan omongannya berhenti. Gue blushing, dianya juga blushing. Kami sama-sama nge-blushing hampir sekitaran 20 detik.

Anjir, di saat-saat kayak gini IA sama Gum-gum pake keluar UKS lagi! Gue juga, kok masih aja terus-terusan ngebahas kejadian itu? Aaaargggghhhhh! Gue begoooo!

Karna suasana makin ngerasa gak enak dan gue kasian sama (perut) Len, gue pun ngomong buat mecah kerisihan. "Lu…laper, kan? Kalo elu gak bisa megang es krimnya…" muka gue makin panas. Gue mejemin mata, "…mau gue suapin?" dan muka Len pun sukses makin merah sampe ke telinga-telinga, kayak gue sekarang.

Kok gue bisa kepikiran ngomong gitu, siiihh? Dasar mulut jahanam! *Mulut/?: Elo kali yang bicara! Gue cuman ngebantu ngemudahin lu waktu ngomong!* *Miku: Eh, iya, ding.*

"K- k- k- kalo elu nggak keberatan….boleh-boleh aja…sih…" sekarang gue rasa ada hawa panas di sekeliling kami berdua. Emang sekarang udah masuk musim panas?

Gue buka tu es krim—karna kebetulan es krim yang dibeli Len es krim yang kecil dan bentuknya kayak mangkok—dan sekalian ngambil sendok plastik es krimnya. O- oke, gue rasa gue rada gemetaran. Gak cuma gue, Len pun rasanya gugup banget. Ini bener-bener suasana yang mematikan…

Gua sunduk tuh es krim sambil baca doa keselamatan dalem ati *buat apaan, Mik?* sementara Len langsung ngelahap tuh es krim setelah ngeluarin bunyi 'Aaaa…'. _Nih anak aslinya shota bener, sayang narsisnya kelewatan,_ batin Miku. "E…enak…gak?" iseng, gue tanya buat memecah suasana gak enak itu. Tapi entah kenapa, kayaknya omongan gue malah bikin suasana ikut blushing *emang bisa?*

"I- iya. Manis…..rasanya." jawab Len sambil nunduk. Mungkin dia udah gak kuat ngeliat wajah gue. Padahal kalo dia tau, gue pingin lari dari situ, trus ke tangga, trus ngegedor-gedor anak tangganya, trus baru berhenti kalo Mikuo, IA, atau pun Gum-gum nyamperin gue.

Tuhaaaannn….keluarkan hamba dari situasi iniiii! Hamba enggak kuaaaaatt!

"Mau…mau lagi?" dia natep gue dan langsung ngangguk-angguk. _Gilaaaaaa…ni anak emang pada dasarnya shotaaaaa!_ Gue berusaha buat nahan diri biar gak pingsan ngeliat keimutan anak ini, dan gue nyadar ada sesuatu di sebelah kanan bibir Len. Itu…ada sedikit es krim nempel di sana.

Harus gue apain tuh noda? Bersihin? Ato gue biarin? AAAARRRGGGHHH! NEK GUE HARUS GIMANAAAA? *Neko: Bersihin aja, kasian ntar dikira tompel baru (diam2 cengengesan)*.

Yap, sesuai kata si author nekomaniac di sana *Neko: (ngelambaiin tangan)* akhirnya gue mutusin buat ngebersihin tuh es krim. Dasar es krim bego.

"U- umm…Len…" gue mulai bersuara setelah nyuapin Len untuk yang kedua kalinya. "A..apa..Mik? Lu mau tanya..sesuatu?" bentar, kok gue bingung, ya? Gimana caranya ngebersihin tuh noda? Mana gue gak liat ada tisu di sekitar sini. Sumprrit..

 _Doki doki doki doki doki doki doki doki doki doki….._

Tanpa banyak cincong, gue langsung berdiri dan ngedeketin wajah Len yang makin lama makin merah begitu sadar muka kami makin deket. Dan dalam satu gerakan, gue ngapus pipi Len pelan-pelan, gak kayak gue yang selalu ngegaruk punggung Mikuo pake garpu stainless steel.

"A..ada…es krim di pipi lo…." sekarang gentian gua yang nunduk sambil tetep berdiri dan muka gue berdekatan banget sama muka Len. Gue sih kagak sadar, soalnya terlalu sibuk mikirin tindakan gue barusan. Dan gue nggak terlalu sadar sama gerakan Len yang makin lama makin ngedeket ke gua.

Dan setelahnya, Len nyium hidung gue sambil ngomong, "Ma- makasih."

 **~^O^~**

Mikuo POV

Gue udah berhasil ngehajar tuh cowok kuning sampe dia gak bisa nafas lagi. Ralat, sampe dia gak bisa berkutik lagi. Suruh siapa tuh anak ngegrepe-grepe adik gue. Apalagi di depan gue, minta di smackdown tuh anak *Len: Udah gue bilang dia gak gue grepe-grepe! Dianya sendiri yang nebrak gue!* *Mikuo: Berisik!* *Neko: (gelengin kepala kuat-kuat)*

Untung aja dia sepupu Rin sama sodara Lenka, jadi dia masih bisa disebut keluarga Rin. Kalo engga, mungkin udah gue hajar sampe dia beneran gak bisa nafas lagi *bujug…* Tapi, gue inget kata Rin. Gue selalu inget katanya. Selalu.

" _Mikuo, kamu kenal sama Len Kagamine, kan? Dia itu adiknya Lenka. Kalo misalnya dia dikenapa-kenapain orang, dia pasti langsung mlintir leher orang itu. Pernah sekali tetangga mereka gak sengaja nabrak Len sampe Len berdarah, dia beneran tanpa basa-basi mlintir leher orang itu. Kabarnya, sampe sekarang tuh orang susah napas."_

Nah, atas petuah penting dari Rin itu, gue selalu hati-hati kalo deket sama nih anak, meskipun gue udah ngehajar dia sampe bonyok, sih. Tapi yang penting, Lenka gak bakal tau hal itu, soalnya gue yakin sekarang dia lagi jalan-jalan sama Rin. Berarti nyawa gue masih terselamatkan. Terima kasih, Tuhan….

Setelah keributan kampret barusan, Miku langsung ngebawa Len ke UKS bareng IA sama Gumiya Nakajima. Gue udah minta maaf ke Miku karna udah ngehajar curut kuning ntu. Tapi adik kesayangan gue malah natep tajem gue sambil ngasih tendangan sekali ke perut gue.

Aih, senangnya~ *Neko: Ditendang malah seneng, ada yang salah kali sama otaknya.* *Len: (Ngangguk setuju)*.

Gue langsung cabut ke ruang OSIS, tempat Nero, Lily, sama sekretaris baru, Sweet Ann, biasanya mangkal. Si Sweet Ann ini katanya dari kelas 8A, kelasnya Miku. Berarti secara gak langsung temen Miku, kan? Ya…gue bisa tanya-tanya tentang Miku di kelas.

Ahh…jiwa overprotective gue muncul lagi.

Gue memasuki ruang OSIS langsung tanpa izin minta masuk—ya iyalah soalnya gue kan waka OSIS, ngapain minta izin segala buat masuk ruang OSIS?—dan disana udah ada mereka bertiga dan Nero yang udah nungguin gue dari tadi.

"Kemana aja lo? Barusan kita lagi rapat kok elo kagak nongol juga? Abis ke kubur di tanah?" celetuk Nero tanpa rasa bersalah. Gitu-gitu, meski Nero bisa dibilang cowok keren *gue juga, bukan cuma Nero! (Mikuo)*, tapi dia selalu berhasil bikin orang harus selalu sabar ngadepin dia. Omongan polosnya itu bikin orang-orang darah tinggi emang.

"Ada deh pokoknya. Gue baru aja ngurusin adik gue." jawab gue sambil duduk di tempat duduk. "Miku, ya, Hatsune-san?" tiba-tiba Sweet Ann yang tadinya fokus ke kertas yang dipegangnya sekarang malah nanya ke gue. "Iya, Ann-san."

"Emang ada apaan? Tumben-tumbennya lu ngurusin adek lu sampe gak ngurus tentang acara sekolah yang entar lagi bakal diadain." Lily pun langsung ngelengkapi kalimat Sweet Ann. Gue ngernyit heran, "Acara sekolah? Emang acara apaan?" mereka bertiga langsung ngejawab tanpa ekspresi, datar gitu deh mukanya- eh raut mukanya, maksud gue.

"Festival Olahraga Sekolah."

 **TBC**

AKHIRNYA! SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA MENUNGGU, CHAPTER INI PUN KE UPDATE JUGAA! :'D

Nah, di cerita ini, Neko tambah adegannya romancenya, karna gak selamanya humor itu hebat *lah trus apa hubungannya sama lu ngebanyakin adegan romancenya? (readers)* *angkat bahu (neko)*

karna permintaan seseorang, neko banyakin adegan romancenya :3 terutama bagian Miku sama Len itu.

juga, apa kalian penasaran siapa orang yang disukai IA? mungkin ini gampang ditebak :3

nah, gimana sama si cowok jerawatan yang ngambil foto2 d insiden itu?

semua akan dibahas d chapter2 selanjutnya, jdi...

 **Mind to Review? -w-**


	7. H-1

MikuLen FanFic

Len anak yang berisik dan humoris, sedangkan Miku anak yang pendiam dan cuek. Keduanya saling bertemu saat menduduki kelas 8 dan mereka saling menyukai. Bisakah mereka menjadi sebuah pasangan?

H-1 (Chapter 7)

Author: Neko-chan flat

Character: All of Vocaloid

Genre: Comedy, Friendly, Romance

Disclamer: Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Corporation sama Crypton Media Future, bukan punya neko. Tapi ff ini asli 100% punya neko dan buatan neko :3

Moshi-moshi~

YEAAH! NEKO KEMBALI DENGAN CHAPTER TERBARUUUU~~~ *nari kucing* UDAH NUNGGUIN DARI DULU, YA? YA, KAN? YAKAAAAANNNN? *ditabok para readers*

Uhhm...jadi, apa kalian gak kepikiran sama perbuatan yang bakal dilakuin sama si cowok jerawatan dari Klub Koran dan Mading itu? *Readers: Mana gue peduli* *Neko: (ngais tembok di pojokan)*

Yap, sekarang, aib Miku dan Len sedang bertebaran di chapter baru ini *ketawa nista* dan mereka kewalahan menghadapinya~ Nyihihihihi~(?)

Oke, chapter ini ada uraian masa lalu Miku yang entah gimana tiba-tiba terlintas di otak neko. Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban :3 Jadi, selamat membaca~ ^^

Len POV

Pagi itu, entah ada angin apa, gue pingin masuk ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Padahal, tanpa gue kena angin ribut atau angin gendeng- eh gending *emang elu kira ini Indonesia, apa?*, gue emang harus masuk sekolah pagi-pagi, secara itu kan tugas gue sekarang, sebagai ketua kelas di kelas 8-A, tempat para murid-murid paling sableng berkumpul *ditimpuk pake koran berjamaah*.

Bahkan biarpun si penjaga sekolah yang hobinya malakin duit anak-anak yang dateng paling pagi dan selalu ngaku-ngaku kalo Kiyoteru-sensei merupakan kembarannya itu bakalan nyegat gue pake tongkat item yang tebelnya gak lebih dari tongkat Hary Potter, hal itu gak bakalan ngerubah keputusan gue untuk ngangkat kedua kaki gue ke jalan menuju sekolah.

Mau tau alasan kuat gue ke sekolah di waktu jam segini? Gini, gue ceritain…

 **Flashback ON**

"Len, gue- gue punya rencana biar si cowok jerawatan dari Klub Mading dan Koran gak bakal nyebarin aib-aib yang baru aja terjadi." Miku ngawalin pembicaraan dengan muka serius menginvestigasi, meski gue liat ada dikit warna merah yang nemplok di pipinya. Tatapannya tajem, ngalah-ngalahin njegraknya rambut Gumiya.

"Kita mesti dateng ke sekolah pagi-pagi dan minta penjaga sekolah ngebuka pintu ruang Klub Koran dan Mading. Kita harus nyingkirin tuh foto." jelasnya mantab.

"E…eeh? I- iya, ya. Kan biar satu sekolah enggak heboh sama kejadian yang gak bener ini" gue ketawa garing karna tawa gue gak serenyah jajan Ta*go. Eh, salah ding. Gue ketawa biar suasana gak makin runyam.

Kami berdua diem-dieman sejenak di ruang kelas setelah gue keluar dari UKS. Gum-gum sama IA sih udah pulang dulu, ada urusan katanya. Hum..gue curiga sama mereka berdua hari ini.

Yap, bek tu stori, gua sama Miku cuman bisa diem di bangku masing-masing sesuai tempat duduk kelas. Gimana gak mau diem coba? Kan gue bilang 'Kejadian yang gak bener ini', padahal jelas-jelas peristiwa itu terjadi dan disaksiin banyak pengamat…..hentai *njrit!*. Terutama si bapak petugas kebersihan yang pingin gue colok matanya setiap kali papasan di lorong sekolah.

Gak cuman itu aja yang bikin kami berdua mingkem, tapi kejadian di UKS yang 'wow-omaigat-oemji-cie-cie-uhuy' *apaan?* jadi kendala utama bagi gue sama Miku.

Sementara kami gak ngomong satu sama lain, gue inget-inget lagi kejadian waktu di UKS:

"… _..mau gue suapin?"_ pikir gue mulai mengkhayal. _"E…enak…gak?"_ pipi gue bertranformasi (?) jadi warna merah tomat. _"A..ada es krim…di pipi lo…."_ Gue udah nyengir sambil cengengesan nista.

 _Pelan-pelan, Miku ngebersihin es krim di pipi gue dengan gerakan halus dan lembut yang bikin hati gue kebat-kebit. Mukanya dueket banget sama muka gue, dan gue pastiin, jarak muka gue sama mukanya sekitaran 5-7 cm_ *sempat-sempatnya elo itung* _. Dan gue ngegunain kesempatan itu buat ngecium Miku. Muka kami berdua langsung bersemu merah, khususnya Miku yang gak ngangka bakalan dicium sama cowok seimut gue_ *dibakar Miku* _._

" _Ma- makasih." kata gue gugup banget. Sedangkan Miku kelihatan lebih gugup dibandingkan gue. Malahan, gue pikir dia bakalan pingsan 5 detik setelah kejadian itu kalo aja IA engga ngedebrak pintu UKS sambil nampilin senyum peps*dent-nya._

Gue yakin kepala gue udah ngeluarin asap yang ngepul-ngepul warna pink dicampur wangi parfum ki**ray *emang bisa?*. Ditambah lagi ekspresi gue yang udah mesam-mesem sambil ngeluarin iler yang gak cool banget ini pasti ngebikin orang-orang yang liat bakalan ngira gue lagi mikirin hal-hal berbau hentai, atau mungkin mikir gue emang suka ileran.

Dan Miku, satu-satunya makhluk yang ada di kelas ini selain gue, cepet nyadar sama kelakuan gue. Dia langsung ngegeplak dahi gue dan telapak tangannya ninggalin bekas yang sangat jelas.

Gue ngaduh kesakitan, "Duh, gue salah apaan, Mik? Kan gue daritadi diem!". "Iya, lu daritadi emang diem, cuman pikiran hentai elu tuh yang gak bisa berhenti berorganisasi (?) Lu lagi mikirin hentai, kan? Iya, kan? Ngaku lu!" tuding Miku pake tatapan tajemnya.

Gue naikin alis gue sebelah, "Tumben-tumbennya elu ngekhawatirin gue sampe segitunya? Padahal biasanya lu selalu nendang pantat gue sampe gue jatuh ke tong sampah, kan? *ngenes :v* Kenapa lu jadi parno gini?" gue ngedepak Miku dengan kata-kata yang sederhana namun pasti *hah?* Miku langsung salting dan cuma bisa keringet dingin.

Tiba-tiba, muncul ide jail yang entah kenapa bisa ada di otak gue. Dengan satu kaki diangkat ke kursi yang gue tumpangin, tangan yang udah bertumpu ke meja, dan seringaian yang selalu bikin orang-orang kebelet nampar muka gue *Neko: Setdah, lu apa-apa kok ngenes, sih? Heran gue!* *Len: (nangis-nangis alay)* gue ngeluarin sebuah pertanyaan yang mampu ngebikin seorang Miku Hatsune gak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Oh oh ooh~ Lu cemburu karna lu pikir gue lagi ngekhayal cewek lain atau lu pingin yang ada di pikiran gue cuman ada elu aja?"

Dan, Brush! Muka Miku langsung naik ke level dimana gak jauh beda sama warna darah. Bingo~

"Wah, wah…Ternyata, si gadis dingin yang sedang menduduki kelas 8A yang tidak normal, Miku Hatsune, sekarang sedang dilanda kecemburuan yang mendalam lantaran orang yang dia sukai dan sudah memberinya ciuman pertama di hidungnya sedang memikirkan hal-hal tidak senonoh. Apakah ia takut kalau yang ada di pikiran orang itu bukalah dia melainkan wanita lain? Ataukah ada alasan lain dibalik semua ini?" gaya gue udah mirip host-host di acara Ki** atau S**et. Kali aja gue diterima di pendaftaran host terbaru yang paling hot ngomongnya *nyengir*.

Sip! Muka Miku sekarang makin merah aja. Malahan, bisa dibilang sekarang tuh muka SUDAH SANGAT-SANGAT MEMERAH. Gue nyengir kuda karna berhasil nguak pikiran Miku sekalian bahagia begitu tau cewek yang gue sukai mulai suka ke gue juga, malahan baru aja dia cemburu.

"Jadi, Miku, gue sebagai orang yang suka….ehmm….ke elu, pingin bertanya," gue deketin muka gue ke muka kepiting rebusnya, "Elu suka ke gue, enggak?" dan gue akui, gue sekarang juga blushing berat.

Miku gak tahan lagi. Dia ngambil ancang-ancang dan langsung nendang gue ke pojok kelas. "Aaahh! Dasar cowok hentai!" Dia langsung lari dan ninggalin gue yang jadi korban tendangan mautnya. Muka gue...

 **Falshback OFF**

Gue ke-GR-an ngebayangin lagi wajah Miku yang ternyata tsundere akut. Jujur, muka itu imut banget sampe pingin gua cubit pipinya. Lumayan kali, gue bisa ngeremes (?) pipi yang mirip kayak marshmallow kesukaan Sweet Ann yang selalu gue colong ke dia begitu gue ngomong, "Eh, apaan, tuh?" dan dia langsung noleh ke arah yang gue tunjuk dengan polos sementara gue sibuk ngantongi tuh marshmallow *ketkel macam apa ini…*

Dan karna sibuk ber-flashback-an, gue gak sadar gue nabrak seseorang yang jalan di depan gue.

Bruuk! Badan gue kepental sampe 5 km *canda, oi -_-* Maksud gue, badan gue kepental sempe gua nyusruk ke jalanan beraspal yang permukaannya kasar minta ampun.

"E..eh…maaf...gua gak sengaja." ujar gue tanpa berdosa. Orang itu langsung balikin badan ke belakang dan ngebelakin matanya dengan aura sebel. "Lah, elu, cowok kuning?" tunjuk orang itu, yang gue ketahui posisinya sebagai waka OSIS sekaligus kakak Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Mikuo.

Orang yang udah ngebuat gue babak belur sampe harus masuk UKS *Neko: Jiaah…orang baru aja di UKS, hebohnya udah selangit. Nah, gimana kalo elu udah masuk UGD? Apanya elu yang gak jambak-jambak rambut para pasien?* *Len: (facepalm)*.

"Yeee…kan gue yang ditabrak, napa gue yang minta maaf, Mik? Songong lu!" gue sibuk ngebersihin seragam gue. Mikuo langsung ngamuk dan nabok kepala gue dengan ganas. "Lu itu kalo ngomong sopan dikit, kek! Gue kakak kelas elu, oi!" amuknya dengan simbol perempatan tepat di atas dahinya.

"Cih! Mentang-mentang tua, elu bisa berbuat seenaknya. Tinggal nunggu sehelai rambut jadi warna putih aja lu, biar elu beneran tua." cerocos gue gak mau kalah. Tanpa banyak cincong, leher gue langsung diapit dengan gaya yang mengenaskan. Karna gue banyak gerak, hidung gue malah nempel ke ketiak Mikuo. Najiis… *ditendang Mikuo*

"Miikk! Ampun, Miiikk! Gue khilaf, KHILAAAAFFF! Gue mabok ngecium ketek elu, oooiii! MIIIIIKKKK!" Emang bener, gue beneran gak tahan nempelin muka gue ke bangkai itu. Maksudnya, ketiak Mikuo itu yang bangkai, bukan Mikuonya *ditendang Mikuo (lagi)*

"Huh, makanya, jangan berani elu ke waka OSIS. Berasa, kan, akibatnya?" gue sibuk ngipasin hidung gue yang ketutup sama gas dari ketiak Mikuo tanpa meduliin ceramahnya. "Lu itu kan gak pernah ngerti penderitaan gue selama ini yang selalu ngurusin sekolah gede ini? Dari pagi gue dateng, siang gue nginep (?) dan baru sore gue pulangnya. Bahkan pernah gue pulang jam 8 malem hanya demi nungguin salah satu anak kelas 7 yang bokernya gak selesai-selesai di kamar mandi wanita. Udah gitu, mana tisu di sono abis, lagi. Terpaksa, gue sama Lily nyolong tisu toilet di kamar mandi cowok sama di ruang OSIS. Dan bla bla bla bla bla bla bla….."

Gue gak dengerin omongnya, alih-alih gue masuk ke gerbang sekolah yang masih sepi dan banyak kabutnya. Ya mana gue pikirin penderitaan elu selama ini? Suruh siapa coba elu jadi anggota OSIS, apalagi wakanya? Kan itu tanggung jawab elu emang, Mik.

"…dan ibunya ngomel-ngomel ke gue sama Lily! Udah ditunguin dan disediain tisu, gak berterima kasih, lagi! Mau jadi apa tuh anak? Oi, Len! Lu denger, gak? Oi!" Mikuo udah ketinggalan jauh dari jarak gue yang mau masuk pintu depan sekolah. Gue denger dia lagi lari ngejar gue dan juga koaran Mikuo yang hampir semuanya gak masuk ke telinga gue.

"OOOIII! LEEENN! Tungguin, bego! Awas kalo elu deketin adek gue, ya! Gue bakal ngehajar elu lagi sampe gigi lu rontok semua. Bla bla bla bla bla bla…. "

Kalimat itu bikin gue berhenti sejenak. Gue ngegumamin sesuatu yang setahu gue gak didenger siapapun, karna gue liat manusia di tempat ini cuman gue dan Mikuo yang masih ada di tempat parkir.

"Kalo Miku, sih, gue bakal berusaha untuk dapetin hatinya, Mik. Jadi, gak mungkin gue gak ngedeketin dia."

Lalu, gue langsung naikin tangga setelah ganti sepatu di ruang loker.

 **~^O^~**

Sreeet...Gua ngebuka pintu kelas 8A yang masih belum berdatangan penghuninya *siswa, oi, bukan penghuni! Berasa kayak makhluk halus aje -_-* Tapi, ternyata 'dia' udah dateng duluan sebelum gue. Berarti, dia bangun tidur sebelum kakaknya juga, dong?

"Oh, Len, lu dah dateng?" kata seseorang yang familiar suaranya di telinga gue. Udah bisa nebak, kan? Yodah, gue gak perlu repot-repot ngasih tau panjang lebar. "Udah, lah. Kan kita mau ngejalanin misi. Emang gue mau sekarang masih molor dengan iler yang udah berlinangan di kasur sama lantai sementara aib gue lagi dibicarain warga sekolah ini?" sahut gue sambil naruh tas sekolah di depan bangku Miku.

"Ya enggak, lah. Kalo elu, sih, silahkan aja. Gue mah gak bakalan ngebiarin tuh cowok jerawatan ngungkap aib gue. Apalagi kalo sampe ke seluruh penjuru sekolah." Miku bergidik ngeri. "Makanya, ayo kita colong kuncinya sekarang."

"Lah, kuncinya bukannya ada di ruang guru, ya?" tanya gue. "Enggaklah. Si satpam yang tadi pagi malakin duit gue itu yang megang kuncinya. Gue tadi liat di sakunya ada banyak kunci yang dia kantongi di saku celananya." jelas Miku panjang lebar. Gue cuman mangut-mangut.

"Trus elu tadi waktu masuk dari pintu gerbang sekolah gak dipalakin sama tuh satpam?" kami berdua jalan ke tangga bawah, secara ini lantai 2. Jadi, tinggal turun ke lantai satu, trus menyebrangi (?) lapangan sekolah yang luasnya sebajek, deh. Biasanya, itu lapangan dibuat buat senam pagi anak-anak bagian SD.

"Enggak, gue tadi gak liat ada si satpam di deket gerbang ataupun di pos penjaga yang biasa dia tempatin. Kali aja dia nyari inspirasi buat ngasih gosip terbaru kalo Kiyoteru-sensei itu kembarannya." Iya, emang tuh satpam gak segan-segan nyari cara ato dusta supaya murid-murid pada percaya sama omongannya. Emang dasar fans fanatik Kiyoteru-sensei, sampe segitunya dia bertindak. Coba kalo Kiyoteru-sensei sampe denger semua gosip yang dia ciptain, pasti dia langsung ngundurin diri dari jabatannya. Kalo perlu, dia boleh pindah ke luar kota, biar gak diteror sama sensei *Kiyoteru-sensei: Lu kira gue apaan sampe neror orang? (nabok Len dengan ganas)* *Len: Ya, kan, kali aja, sensei (nyengir kucing :v)*

Jadi, sekarang gue sama Miku udah sampe di lapangan sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya sekarang kita udah ada di belakang pos penjaga. Gue liat di sana udah ada si satpam fans fanatik Kiyoteru-sensei lagi megang notes berukuran agak kecil dan tulisan yang udah bertebaran di dalemnya. Ya, kan, perkiraan gue bener, tuh satpam lagi nyari inspirasi buat gosip yang baru. Sampe segitunya dia... -_-

"Oi, Mik, lu liat ada banyak kunci di saku celananya, gak?" tanya gue sambil berbisik ke telinganya. Bukannya ngerespon, Miku malah loncat sampe 5 meter ke samping. Gue mengernyit heran, sementara Miku bersemburat merah. "Bisa gak sih bisik-bisiknya gak terlalu deket! Ge- geli, tau!" akunya sambil mukul bahu gue tanpa suara. Sakit, broo...

"Iya, iya, sori! Udah, cepetan ambil kuncinya!" perintah gue singat di sela-sela rintihan kesakitan. Miku cuman melengos datar.

Pelan-pelan, Miku ngedeketin lengannya ke saku si satpam. Suasana rada hening seketika. Keringet segede biji C*c* Cr*nch *karna segede biji jagung sudah terlalu mainstream :v* netes satu persatu di dahi Miku. Tangannya juga rada gemetar. Perlahan, tapi pasti *hah?* jarinya mulai masuk ke saku si satpam. Sementara si satpam itu lagi sibuk ngupil ria *Len: (muntah)*

Tapi, gerakan Miku kehenti. Dia noleh cepet ke gue sambil ngeluarin suara bisikan, "Curut! Gue gak ngerti yang mana kuncinya, bego!" seru Miku. Oh iya, kan di dalem saku itu ada **buanyak** kunci bertebaran. Karna gak mau lama dan gak mau si satpam sadar, gue bales bisik, "Udah, ambil aja semua!" *Neko: (dat face)*

Sayangnya, Miku ketahuan sama tuh satpam. Dia langsung ketangkep basah sementara gue panik. "Woi, lu mau apa, Dik? Mau nyuri kunci dari bapak, ya?" depak si satpam. Miku gak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Karna suasana kerasa makin gawat, gue tabok tuh satpam sampe guling-gulingan di tanah *hee?* dan gue berhasil ngambil semua kunci yang ada di sakunya. Gua lempar kuncinya ke Miku dengan cekatan. Dan kampretnya, si Miku langsung lari ninggalin gue.

"Mik, tolongin gua, Mik! Jangan kabur ninggalin gue elu! Tolong gueee!" teriak gue dengan ngenesnya. Pak satpam itu tetep aja cakar-cakaran sama gue di tanah. Padahal, fisik gue gak memungkinkan buat ngelawan tuh satpam, karna badannya hampir nyerupain Hulk *watdapuk..* Dan untungnya Miku inget sama gue, jadi dia tanpa banyak cincong dia langsung nendang wajah si pak satpam dan narik tangan gue ngejauh dari tempat itu.

 **~^O^~**

"Hosh...hosh...tunggu, Mik, berhenti dulu!" kata gue saat kami berhenti di depan mading. Muka gue penuh dihiasi cairan lengket yang baunya naujubillah, keringet, begitupun sama Miku. Gak lupa, nafas gue jadi bengek gegara lari pontang-panting ngehindari kejaran satpam itu. "Kita udah jauh dari satpam itu, kan tadi kita lari keliling lapangan. Udah, berhenti dulu napa." Gue duduk di bawah mading sekolah.

Miku juga ngelakuin hal serupa, "Gue rasa sembunyi disini gak bakalan ketauan sama tuh bapak. Gue capek juga, lu pikir lari sambil narik badan lo yang beratnya lebih banyak dari gue itu gampang? Harusnya gue yang ditarik, buka elu, bego, kan gue cewek!" Gue diem buat ngambil nafas. "Jadi, lu mau gue tarik?"

Hening.

"Y- ya- ya...bu- bukan gitu juga maksud gue! Apa kata orang-orang kalo mereka ngeliat cewek kayak gue lagi narik cewek juga?" Dan untuk pertama kalinya gue mukul kepala Miku keras, "Gue cowok tulen, bego! Jangan samain gue sama Gakupo yang sifat sama tampilannya cowok kecewek-cewekan!"

Miku meringis sambil megangin kepalanya, "Ya mau gimana lagi? Bahkan waktu hari pertama Kiyoteru-sensei juga salah ngeliat elu cewek, kan? Jadi murid-murid lain yang baru pertama kali ngeliat elu pasti ngira elu cewek juga!" balesnya sambil ngedumel sebel. "Makanya, penampilan lu diubah kenapa?" Anjrit.

"Lho, Len-nii, ngapain ada di sini?" Di sela-sela suara kolaborasi antara napas teratur Miku sama napas gue yang ngisi keheningan *gak elit amat*, tiba-tiba gue denger suara yang gue kenal setiap harinya. Gue mendongak dan ngeliat ada cewek berambut sama kayak gue yang rambutnya diiket satu dan kegerai panjang lagi berdiri sambil kacak pinggang.

"Ngapain gue disini? Lo gak liat gue sama temen gue lagi capek habis lari-lari? Malah berdiri sambil kacak pinggangan elu. Sediain air putih ato kipas, kek, gue lagi kecapekan, nih." bales gue. Miku cuma diem karna gak kenal sama cewek di depan gue dan gue sadar akan hal itu. Karna mereka mungkin merasa agak asing, jadi gue kenalin cewek ini ke Miku. "Oh ya, Mik, ini adek gua, Lenka namanya. Rada kurang ajar sih orangnya." Dan tabokan ganas melayang ke dahi gue.

"Jadi adek sopan dikit napa, sih, elu? Gak di rumah, gak di sekolah, kelakuannya sama aja. Apalagi lu kayak gini di depan temen gue, gak sopan, oi!" amuk gue gak terima. Tapi bukannya minta maaf ato ngebales nyolot (kayak biasanya), Lenka malah mandang kami berdua bergantian, "Huhuhu... (?) temen ato pacar? Ato malah tunangan?" tanyanya pake muka rada mesum. "Beritanya udah kesebar di sekolah aja masih gak malu berduaan. Jangan-jangan ini ulah elo, ya, kak? Berani juga ngebet adeknya waka OSIS."

Gue sama Miku bermuka polos, secara gue gak ngerti apa yang Lenka omongin. Lenka ngedengus gak sabar dan muter bola matanya, "Padahal beritanya ada di atas kalian, lo."

Kami berdua nelen ludah berbarengan. Dan gue baru sadar, di belakang Lenka ada banyak anak-anak kelas 7 gerombolan di sekeliling kami berdua dan pada sibuk bisik-bisik serta motret kami. Oi...jangan bilang...

Serempak, gue sama Miku langsung berdiri dan ngebalikin badan buat ngebaca berita di mading, mengingat gue dan Miku tadi lesehan karna kecapekan di bawah mading, dan mata gue langsung melebar.

ANJIR, BERITA ITU UDAH DITEMPEL DI MADING SEKOLAH!

 _Rabu, 14 Mei 20**, seorang murid wanita Vocalory Junior High School (JHS) yang bernama_ _ **Miku Hatsune (16) dari kelas 8A**_ _, bertabrakan murid yang berlawanan jenis darinya, yaitu_ _ **Len Kagamine (14)**_ _yang juga_ _ **sekelas dengannya**_ _. Mereka tambak bersemu merah dan agak terkejut mengenai peristiwa tersebut karena posisi mereka saling bertindih-tindihan dengan Hatsune-san berada di atas badan Kagamine-kun. Jika saja mereka berdua tidak diganggu oleh sang kakak dari pihak wanita,_ _ **Mikuo Hatsune (16)**_ _yang menempati_ _ **kelas 9A**_ _, mungkin mereka berdua akan melakukan_ kissing scene _dengan mulus. Namun sayang, hal itu tidak terjadi karena sang kakak dari Hatsune-san menghajar habis-habis si cowok kuning malang itu. Dan Kagamine-san langsung pingsan di tempat._

*Gambar Miku dan Len yang berhasil dipotret dan dicetak sama cowok jerawatan dari Klub Koran dan Mading -w-. Juga, gambar pertengkaran Len sama Mikuo juga kepotret. Dasar anak itu, punya bakat jadi paparazi, kali :v*

 _Tapi, ternyata kejadian tersebut tidaklah berakhir mengenaskan begitu saja, para pembaca mading yang setia. Mereka ternyata membawa sang korban ke UKS agar siuman. Di kala itu, sang guru yang selalu berada di UKS tak ada di tempat. Mau tahu apa yang terjadi?_

 _*Gambar Len nyium Miku di hidungnya. Mampus lu :v*_

 _Berdasarkan gambar di atas, kejadian tersebut benar-benar terjadi! Sang lelaki mencium sang wanita layaknya sepasang kekasih. Mungkin mereka akan melakukan tahap selanjutnya (?) *dasar hentai, lu!* jika saja kedua teman mereka,_ _ **Aria**_ _-san dan_ _ **Gumiya Nakajima**_ _yang menempati kelas yang sama,_ _ **8A**_ _, tak mengganggu peristiwa tersebut._

 _Pengambil foto dan Penulis: Dirahasiakan untuk keamanan._

Kampret! Nama asli penulis sama pengambil fotonya pake dirahasiakan lagi! Gak tau gue sama Miku lagi malu berat sekarang, apa? Dan juga, KENAPA PIHAK KLUB KORAN DAN MADING BISA TAU KEJADIAN DI RUANG UKS? MASA IA SAMA GUM-GUM GAK MERINGATIIINNN? Eh? Jangan-jangan...mereka pulang dulu, soalnya...

Terkutuklah elu, IA. Lu juga, Gum-gum.

Mendadak di waktu yang sama dan tempat yang berbeda, mereka berdua lagi bersih berjamaah.

"Mik, tadi kita ngambil kuncinya jam berapa?" tanya gue masih terpaku sama artikel koran di mading yang kaca madingnya pengen gue lempar pake kursi sekarang. "Uung...jam 6?" jawabnya polos. "Trus...kita berhasil kabur dari kejaran pak satpam jam berapa?" gue mulai histeris sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut. Miku mikir bentar, trus ngehela nafas kecewa, "Gue tadi liat jam sekolah, dan kayaknya kita udah sekitaran 40 menit kejar-kejaran di lapangan sekolah." Dari nada suaranya, bisa dipastikan dia juga frustasi kayak gue sekarang. "Rencana kita gagal, Len."

Ya iyalah, kalo aja si pak satpam ngerelain hilangnya kunci-kunci sekolah, pasti gak bakalan begini jadinya! Kan gue sama Miku masih bisa ngecegah kesebarnya aib memalukan itu. Ah, kampret. 40 menit yang berharga itu jadi kebuang sia-sia.

Apa gunanya gue bangun pagi sambil ngebanting alarm pisang kesayangan gue yang sekarang udah innalillahi? Apa gunanya gue jejeritan di kamar mandi lantaran airnya dingin? Apa gunanya gue ngegosongkan baju gue karna Lenka masih hibernasi di alam tidur? Apa gunanya gue cuma makan onigiri sama telur gosong? Apa gunanya gue diketeki sama Mikuo pagi ini? Apa gunanya gue guling-gulingan sama satpam geblek di tanah Vocalory School? Apa gunanya gue lari-larian di lapangan sekolah cuman buat ngehindarin si satpam sekolah? Apa gunanya itu semua kalo ternyata beritanya udah kesiar di sekolah? Apa? *Len: Kokoro gue pecah, ketek! (nangis sambil meluk boneka pisang)*

"Udah, daripada stress mikirin harga diri," kata Miku sejenak ngebubarin lamunan ngenes gue, "Mending elu mikirin nasib elu yang bakalan di tabok sama Mikuo-".

"Kalo itu, sih, gak cuman ditabok, tapi bakal gue lempar tuh bocah kuning dari atap" Dan kaki gue langsung menegang begitu denger suara Dewa Kematian- eh, maksud gue, si Mikuo. Gue noleh patah-patah ke cowok yang rambutnya sama kayak cewek di samping gue. Mikuo berdiri sambil men-deathglare gue dan masang senyum phsycopath. Mampus, nyawa gue terancam, nih.

Di tangannya, ada gunting, silet, jarum jahit, jarum pentul, orotan (?) *lu kira mau nyerot pensil?*, cutter, gergaji, obeng, linggis, paku, tang, bahkan potong kuku sama pinset pencabut bulu ketiak pun ada! Emang semua itu benda tajem, tapi ngapain sampe bawa-bawa potong kuku? Kuku gue udah gue potong kemaren malem! *Gedubrak!*

Gue senyum sambil gemeteran, "E..eeh..Mikuo...Halo, ketemu lagi!" kata gue santai, padahal kalo bisa, dinding sekolah bakal gue ancurin biar bisa lari di tempat itu, secara mading sekolah ada di pojok ruangan. Gimana coba gue bisa lari dari sini? Mati gue.

"Ehhm..Mik, itu semua buat apa? Cuma mau buat main perang-perangan, ya? Oke, ayo kita...-" SEET!

Begitu tangan gue kejulur ke depan, Mikuo langsung nangkep tangan gue yang siap diiris-iris pake benda-benda tajem di tangannya. Madafaka! Gue jantungen tangan gue dipegang erat sampe warnanya merah. Gak cuma gue, anak-anak kelas 7 yang masih ada di sekeliling kami bertiga langsung nahan napas. Siapa aja, tolongin gue kampret! Gue ada di ujung kematian, niih! Jangan cuma ditonton!

"Lepasin!" Miku tiba-tiba nedang tangan Miku, dan pastinya kena tangan gue juga, sampe Mikuo nyungsep ke pojokan *ngenes dah...* Sementara tulang ekor gue jatuh kebanting ke lantai sekolah. Sakit, njeerr!

"Ayo, lari, peak! Mumpung Mikuo jatoh! Lu mau disate disini sendirian?" Miku langsung nyeret gue dengan gerakan yang gak cool banget. Masa leher gue digenggem selagi kami lagi lari pontang-panting? Lu kira kagak sakit apa? Gue sesek napas jadinya!

"Mik, jangan leher gue juga yang ditarik!" teriak gue di waktu lari-larian dan Miku masih nyeret gue sambil ngeremes tenggorokan gue, "Tulang ekor gue juga! Salah-salah mata gue bisa buat, ketek!". "Berisik! Coba gak gue selamatin elu, apanya elu masih idup sekarang?" gue nelen ludah ngeri.

"Oi! Jangan lari lu, bocah kuning!" jerit Mikuo sambil ngembilin barang-barangnya yang udah berserakan di lantai dan langsung lari ngejar kami, "Puas elu nyium adek gue? Pake nyium di ruang UKS, lagi! Pantesan tadi malem Miku blushing terus-terusan, jadi itu semua ulah elu, ye? Berhenti lu, bocah!".

Gue berhenti sebentar dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. "Emang bener yang dikatain Mikuo?" tanya gue penuh selidik. Miku salting dengan muka gelagapan. Sementara gue yang udah tau jawabanyya langsung nyengir. "Berarti...elu suka ke gue, ya?" dan muka gue ketabok Miku tanpa ampun.

"Diem disitu! Bakal gue tusuk elu pake barang-barang di tangan gue! SIALAN LU KAMPRET!" tapi Mikuo ngerusak momen canggung barusan. Terpaksa gue langsung narik tangan Miku buat ngehindarin serangan Mikuo yang mulai ngelemparin pisau dkk itu.

"Waaaarrgghh! Jangan lempar-lempar, oi! Gue gak bermaksud narikin adek elu, luaja yang parnonya kelewatan!" gue keluar dari sekolah dan lari ke lapangan sekolah (lagi), Apa boleh buat, dari pada gue lari ke atas trus mentok ke atap? Bisa-bisa gue beneran dilempar sampe ke gerbang sekolah.

"Ngapain elu narik-narik tangan adik gue? Lu kira lu lagi ngadain acara kawin lari, apa! Lepasin adek gue dan cukup elu aja yang gue serang!" Dan sekarang gue dan Miku ngelilingin lapangan berdua untuk kedua kalinya. Kaki gue lama-lama pegel, bro. Tapi, mendingan gini daripada gue mati mengenaskan di tangan Mikuo. Sedangkan Miku? Dia cuman nurut tangannya ditarik dan diajak lari sama gue. Mukanya merah dan tangannya agak keringetan. Dia lari sambil nundukin kepala.

"Mik, kita ngelilingin lapangan lagi. Lu gak capek ato bosen karna kejadian muterin lapangan yang baru aja kita alamin tadi pagi sama kayak keadaan sekarang?" gue belok ke tengah lapangan biar Mikuo sulit nangkep gue. "Ya- ya...kan apa boleh buat! Salah Mikuo sampe keparnoan ngejagain gue. Mungkin gara-gara kejadian waktu gue kecil, jadinya dia selalu ketat ngejagain gue." ungkap Miku sambil berusaha nambah kecepatan larinya.

Gue nanya dia sambil tetep lari ke arah acak, "Emang dulu elu kenapa? Apa ada kejadian trauma yang bikin elu harus dijaga segini ketatnya?" Miku diem bentar sambil tetep lari di belakang gue, dan jarinya malah ngegenggem tangan gue erat-erat. "Itu...karna kejadian itu."

Gue ngesejajarin posisi gue sama Miku yang tetep nundukin kepala ke tanah. Gue pasang kuping lebar-lebar karna ada kemungkinan suaranya bakalan jadi ciut. "Dulu, gue dibeliin boneka sama kaa-san gue, boneka Hachune Miku. Gue beneran seneng sampe meluk kaa-san kuat-kuat karna gue emang suka sama yang namanya boneka. Tapi nih boneka beneran mirip sama kaa-san, jadi gue jadi bahagia banget." Miku mulai nyeritain masa lalunya, Flashback, uhuy/?

"Kelar beli tuh boneka, gue sama kaa-san keluar dari toko boneka dan sibuk bercanda ria sampe gak merhatiin keadaan sekitar. Dan begitu kami nyebrang jalan raya," Tiba-tiba, Miku berhenti lari sambil nundukin kepala kuat-kuat. "Ada truk yang lagi ngelintasin jalan itu, dan ibu gue sadar orang-orang di trotoar dan pinggir jalan pada neriakin kami supaya minggir ke pinggiran jalan. Tapi sayangnya, kaa-san..." Miku enggak ngelanjutin kata-katanya. Dia malah jatuh jongkok ke bawah sambil nutupin mukanya pake satu lengan.

"Dia...dia...ketabrak...karna ngelindungi gue. Kaa-san...ketabrak...biar gue bisa selamat. Kaa-san...kaa-san...dia..." suara Miku enggak kedenger lagi. Dia ngelepas genggemannya dan nangis jejeritan. Gue shock denger cerita masa lalunya sehingga gue ngerti alasan Mikuo segitu parnonya sama Miku.

Karna gue menduga, Mikuo juga nyaksiin kejadian itu di depan matanya sendiri. Kejadian...di mana ibunya ketabrak dan enggak bernyawa lagi.

"Jadi...alasan umur elo 16 tahun dan masih kelas 8...apa karna elu trauma dan enggak sekolah selama setahun? Apa karna...elu nyaksiin ibu elo meninggal...di jarak yang deket banget?" Miku tetep nangis meski anggukan kepalanya gue liat sebagai jawaban.

Kenapa...elu ngalamin hal sebegini teganya? Kenapa elu...harus ngalamin kejadian ini, Mik? Elu pasti sengsara, kan, karna enggak punya banyak temen di kelas 7, padahal elu lagi butuh sandaran bahu buat nangisin kejadian itu. Mikuo sibuk sama urusan OSIS dan enggak bisa nemenin kesedihan elu, kan? Jadi, elu selalu masang tampang bahagia kalo ada di sekeliling gue, IA, dan Gum-gum karna elu bisa ngelupain kejadian itu, kan? Bahkan anime pun gak bisa ngebuat elu bahagia, kan?

Gue nurunin badan gue sambil ikutan jongkok. Punggung Miku...itu pasti punggung yang dia pake buat nahan tangisannya selama ini, kan? Punggung kecil gak berdaya yang sekarang gemetar hebat itu, memang udah gak kuat nahan kesedihan. Perlahan, gue elus punggungnya dan gue peluk badannya yang ikut gemetaran. "Mik, elo enggak sendirian. Sekarang, elo bisa berbagi kesedihan ke gue. IA sama Gum-gum juga akan selalu ada untuk elo. Jadi elo gak akan sendirian buat ngelupain kenangan yang nyakitin hati elo itu." Gue nempelin kepala gue ke kepalanya.

"Gue akan...ada di samping elu."

 **TBC**

Drama :'v I feel drama in here :'v

Napa gue jadi nulis beginian? Ya karna terlintas gitu aja di dahi- eh otak neko, jadi ya tanpa ragu-ragu neko tulis~ :3

Yuohoho/? gue bikin drama di chapter ini, jadi ya nikmatin aja '-')~ Sumpah, di bagian akhir, humornya hilang dan berganti jadi derama/? :"v Yah...neko harap readers bisa menikmati chapter ini ^^

Gimana sama nasib Mikuo? Kalian tahu sendiri, lah. Dia pasti bisa menduga kenapa Miku nangis, jadi dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung di belakang mereka. Len meluk Miku kok gak ditabok? Karna Mikuo sibuk mengkhayal dan tanpa sadar juga ngeluarin air mata begitu nginget kejadian yang dia saksiin dengan kepala matanya sendiri. Itulah alasan Mikuo parnoan terus ke Miku, karna Miku adiknya yang berharga :')

Yap, cukup segini ocehan neko. Do you mind tp review? ^^


	8. Festival Olahraga, I'm Coming!

MikuLen FanFic

Len anak yang berisik dan humoris, sedangkan Miku anak yang pendiam dan cuek. Keduanya saling bertemu saat menduduki kelas 8 dan mereka saling menyukai. Bisakah mereka menjadi sebuah pasangan?

Festifal Olahraga, I'm Coming! (Chapter 8)

Author: Neko-chan flat

Character: All of Vocaloid

Genre: Comedy, Friendly, Romance

Disclamer: Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Corporation sama Crypton Media Future, bukan punya neko. Tapi ff ini asli 100% punya neko dan buatan neko :3

Haa~i! Neko udah lama enggak apdet fanfic, apa ada yang kangen? :3 Kangen neko ato chapter terbarunya? *Readers: Chapter terbarunya!* *Neko: ngais-ngais tembok*.

Neko minta maaf ke para readers karna udah nungguin lama dari dulu. Neko lagi sibuk sama urusan silahturahmi bareng sodara. Dan alasan ini emang enggak sepenuhnya bener :3 *tabok* Maaf juga buat **Emichie** karna udah PHP. Bilangnya 3 hari lalu mau apdet, eh ternyata belom apdet-apdet. Kalau mau marah, silahkan tentang ato bunuh neko :'v Canda, oi.

Yak, mungkin ini emang bener-bener telat banget, tapi: Minal 'Aidzin Wal Fa'idzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Tolong maafkan segala kesalahan neko baik sebelum maupun sesudah lebaran. Dan terima kasih buat para readers yang udah mau review, khususnya eonnie neko, **Ayanee**. Neko pingin nangis rasanya :"3

Yok, cekido~t! :3

* * *

Len POV

"Lo udah baikan?"

Setelah kejadian Miku nangis di lapangan karna keinget kejadian pahit masa lalunya, gue bawa dia ke UKS. Katanya, dia agak enggak enak badan. Entah karna kepanasan ato sesek gue peluk erat-erat badannya. Tapi yang pasti, Mikuo ngijinin gue bawa Miku ke UKS sementara dia cabut ke taman belakang sekolah. Ngegalau, mungkin. Biasa lah, ABG.

"Yah, kira-kira gitu." bales Miku sambil duduk di kasur UKS setelah dia tiduran sebentar. Bel masuk sekolah udah bunyi 30 menit yang lalu, otomatis gue sama Miku terpaksa bolos pelajaran. Pelajaran pertama hari ini apa, ya? Oh ya, pelajarannya Avanna-sensei, bahasa inggris.

"Beneran? Ntar kalo lu pingsan pas di tengah jalan, kan gue yang repot." tanya gue asal njeplak. Miku ngangguk pelan sambil ngeliat muka gue. Gue mendadak kaget dipelototi gitu. Iya, gue ternyata dipelototin sama Miku, bukan cuman diliat sekilas kayak banci Taman Lawang. Meh, kalo banci Taman Lawang, mah, bukannya diliat sekilas. Didenger namanya aja pasti udah ngebikin kejang-kejang *Neko: Lu ngomong apaan, sih? Cepet baca naskahnya, jangan ngegosipin Gakupo mulu!* *Len: Eh, iya, iya, sori (nyengir)* *Sementara Gakupo mendadak bersin*.

"Udah gue bilang kalo gue dah baikan. Lu ngotot amat." sangkal Miku garang. Gue langsung mengkeret dan bergidik ngeri, mengingat Miku kalo ngamuk bisa bikin bangunan runtuh *what?* ato bikin gue nyungsep ke tempat sampah *ngenes XD*. Pokoknya yang jelas, gue berasa pingin ngubur diri hidup-hidup kalo Miku ngamuk. Sumpah, serem, uy.

"Yeee…. Gue kan cuman tanya keadaan elo. Sensitif amat elu. Orang peduli ke elu malah dibentak. Gimana, sih." bela gue gak mau kalah *lu kira pertandingan?* "Gue enggak sensitif, gue cuman jawab seadanya." jawab Miku enteng dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Suasana pun mendadak hening. Nggak ada yang mulai pembicaraan dan topik baru. Gue jadi agak agak enggak enak kalo harus begini terus di tempat ini berduaan sama Miku.

Berduaan? Yep. Si penjaga UKS, Mew-sensei, guru yang katanya paling menggoda nan sekseh di sekolah ini, lagi ngilang gak bersisa (?) UKS ini emang bener-bener selalu jadi surga bagi para cowok apalagi waktu upacara. It's something :v *If you know what I mean, woo…*.

Jadi, tinggal gue sama Miku di sini yang lagi diem-dieman sambil maloe-maloe kutjing-an (?) gak jelas. Doh, kalo gini kan suasananya jadi canggung. Kalo gini malah beneran bikin enggak enak suasana *lu kira ada rasanya, kok enggak enak*. Mik, ngomongin apa gitu kek, biar enggak hening gini jadinya. Apalagi setelah kejadian uhukromantisuhuk di lapangan yang bikin gue sama Miku makin ngeblush ria.

Sekarang ini, bahas topik apa aja, deh. Bahas motor ungu-nya Gakupo, kek. Bahas bau tunanya Luka, kek. Bahas kejadian waktu Neru nge-hack 5 wi-fi di sekolah, kek. Ato mungkin bahas tentang IA yang pernah bikin Gumiya nangis jejeritan waktu wortelnya dicuri. Apa aja, yang penting enggak canggung begini! *garuk tembok*.

Tapi, Miku tetep mingkem syahdu sambil natep ke arah tembok UKS. Kan lama-lama gue jadinya sebel. Emang ada apaan, sih, di situ? Heran gue, dia natep ke tembok ntu melulu. Karna gue penasaran, gue ikutan noleh ke tembok di belakang gue dan cuman bisa sweatdrop.

Disitu ada….cecak. Warnanya coklat muda dan ekornya buntung berasa habis digigit curut. Njrit, gua kira apaan.

"Ehm." gue berdehem biar perhatian Miku teralihkan. Dan Miku berhasil ngeganti tatapannya dari si cecak buntung ke arah mata gue. Tepat ke mata gue. Gue langsung gugup mendadak. "Apaan? Lu mau ngomong sesuatu?" tanya dia agak ketus. Njir, gue malah tambah gugup.

"Uhm, enggak. Gue cuman mau tanya ke elu." kata gue waktu ngeluarin kata-kata yang baru aja muncul di dahi gue. Terima kasih, my dahi! *forehead, keless!* "Kan tadi waktu elu nangis gue sempet nanya ke elu tentang elu yang umurnya sekarang 16 tapi masih kelas 2 SMP, apa tebakan gue itu emang bener?" tanya gue penuh selidik. Miku tampak diem bentar dan akhirnya nganggukin kepalanya perlahan.

"Gue…langsung stress dan frustasi berat setelah ngeliat hal itu, kejadian yang terjadi bahkan kurang dari 15 senti dari badan gue. Gue masih inget bener tatapan mata kaa-san untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia…" Miku berhentiin kalimatnya sambil mandangi selimut yang dia pake sekaligus ngerutin alisnya.

Karna gue penasaran sama kelanjutannya, gue ngeluarin kata-kata manis sambil ngehibur Miku, "Udah, cerita aja. Gue bakal dengerin semua cerita elu. Kan gue udah bilang tadi di lapangan kalo elo enggak sendirian. Elo bisa berbagi kesedihan ke gue." telapak tangan gue nepuk pundak kirinya. Miku natap gue gak percaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ngebikin gue kayak penghibur wanita yang biasanya selalu keliatan keren di tivi-tivi ntu.

Tapi, bukannya ngomong 'Leen…', 'Makasih ya, Len.', ato 'Elu baik banget sama gue.' Miku malah ngomong jujur ke gue yang bikin hati gue nyelekit. "Najis, Len. Elu enggak cocok banget ngomong kayak begituan. Gue malah jadi jijik sama merinding dengernya." Dan JLEEB! Gue langsung shock berat dan kejang-kejang. Gue dibilang najis sama Miku? Bunuh gue sekarang juga, bunuh! *Readers: (siapin golok dan sabit)* *Len: (merinding) Canda, oi. Canda*

"Tapi," pikiran alay gue langsung berhenti begitu Miku ngomong lagi, "Makasih udah ngomong gitu ke gue. Elu orang pertama yang bikin gue enggak begitu trauma sama kejadian itu lagi. Soalnya, biasanya setelah selesai nginget kejadian itu lagi, gue jadi agak stress." ungkap Miku panjang lebar. Badan gue mendadak anget denger perkataannya. Miku ngegaruk kepala belakangnya yang enggak gue ngerti itu emang gatel ato enggak.

"Y…yaa…kan itu gunanya punya temen, kan? Elu pasti akan selalu aman kalo ada di deket mereka." kata gue ngeles. Padahal, pingin banget gue ngomong, "Karna gue suka elu, jadi apapun akan gue berikan untuk elu." tapi gue takut pulang-pulang cuman tinggal nama doang.

Tapi Miku malah nyipitin mata sambil natep gue curiga, "Gehh… lu pasti cuman ngeles, kan? Tumben banget tutur bahasa elu sopan banget. Mencurigakan banget. Pasti ada yang elu sembunyiin." Mpuss… ketahuan gue. Tolong hamba, ya Tuhan…

"Tapi, ada bagusnya juga, sih, elu kayak gitu. Kan kesan cowok alay elu jadi ilang." raut wajah Miku langsung berubah kayak biasanya, datar. Gue langsung ngehela nafas lega meski gue sadar kalimat itu emang nyindir gue. Tapi, gak apa, lah. Yang penting *heeh?*.

"Gua bakal ngelanjutin cerita. Jadi, begitu ada truk ngelaju kenceng di samping kiri kaa-san, badan gue langsung kedorong sekuat-kuatnya sampe gue jatuh ke trotoar. Dan begitu kepala gue ngadep ke atas, secara langsung gue lihat peristiwa di mana ibu gue meninggal." Miku ngulum bibirnya.

"Padahal," Miku ngegenggem erat selimutnya, "kaa-san senyum ke gue. Dia masang senyuman tertulus miliknya yang baru pertama kali gue lihat sedetik sebelum dia ketabrak. Dan setelahnya, darah-darah merah bermuncratan ke pinggir jalan, termasuk ke muka gue. Okaa-san dinyatakan meninggal saat itu juga." kepala Miku ditunduk kuat-kuat.

"Elu pasti enggak bisa kebayang, kan, kalo elo jadi gue." Dan sejenak, gue bisa denger suara isakan pelan dari mulutnya. Gue rasa sekarang dia lagi berusaha nahan tangisnya mati-matian. Perlahan, gue elus kepalanya dengan lembut. Gue tau kalo adegan ini memalukan banget (meski guenya kegirangan) *ditabok*. Tapi, gua enggak mau dia ngadepin ini sendirian. Gue enggak mau Miku harus sembunyiin kesedihannya dengan paksa. Gue….ingin ngejaga Miku, supaya dia enggak kesepian lagi.

"Jangan ditahan. Gue tahu lu lagi mati-matian mejemin mata biar air mata lu enggak jatuh. Tapi elu sebaiknya enggak usah nahan tuh air mata. Kan gue udah bilang ke elo kalo gue…" gue mejemin mata sambil nahan malu, "Gue bakalan terus ada di samping elu, uhm." Dan diakhiri sama deheman laknat. Etdah, kalo gini mah jadinya gak keren-keren amat. Gua malah berasa kayak orang keselek monas *apaan…*

Miku ngusap- eh ngucek matanya yang udah penuh sama airnya *Neko: Air apa, curut?* *Len: Ya air mata, lah, Nek!*. Dan tiba-tiba dia nanya sesuatu yang bikin gue bingung plus makin bermuka merah. "Janji?" tanya Miku sambil ngacungin jari kelingking ke gue.

Mampuss…. Gue harus jawab apa, kampreet… Kan gue bingung banget kalo ditanyai begituan di saat yang mendadak gini. Mana Miku lagi masang muka kucing melas, lagi. Apanya gue yang enggak meleleh?

Setelah gue mikir sejenak, akhirnya gue ngebulatin tekad gue, bukan gue segitigain ato gue trapesiumin. Apalagi kalo gue makan tuh tekad. Ya mana bisa gue makan tekad? Kecuali kalo gue nulis tulisan 'TEKAD' lebar-lebar plus besar-besar di kertas hvs ato portofolio, mungkin gue bisa makan tuh kertas. Tapi kalo gitu mah sama aja tekad gue sendiri belom gue makan *Neko: Tolong abaikan paragraph ini (sambil nabok Len)*.

Setelah gue mikir sejenak, akhirnya gue ngebuletin tekad gue. Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga *lebaay…* jari kelingking gue kepasang di jari kelingking milik Miku.

"Gue janji."

 **~^O^~**

 _Wing wing wing—zeert….. Saatnya jam kedua, dimulai. Tung nunung (?)._

Elaah.. berisik amat nih speaker sekolah. Pingin gue ancurin rasanya. Mana suaranya enggak keren, lagi.

Uhm, maaf. Bek tu tofik- eh topik. Tofik, mah, temen SD neko *Itu Taufik, bego!* Eh, udahlah. Bek tu stori.

Okeh, setelah Miku ngerasa agak baikan dan bilang kalo pingin ke kelas, akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu kelas 8A. Seperti biasa, dah, suara ramenya sampe kedengeran ke gedung sebelah rasanya. Ya gini deh. Kalo lagi pergantian pelajaran dan gurunya belom dateng, biasanya gue sama Miku yang nenangin keributan di kelas. Gue bawa penggaris kayu sedangkan Miku bawa penggiling besi *waat?*

Tapi, itu kalo ada gue sama Miku. Nah, kalo enggak ada? Entah kelas ini bakalan jadi kayak bekas tsunami ato malah penuh sama ludah para penyerocos dan para jagongan. Sumpah, anak-anak di kelas emang sukanya bikin ribut. Pingin gue gerogotin tuh anak-anak pada. Lah terus dimana Gumiya, IA, Ring sama Lui? Kan mereka juga pengurus kelas? Mayu juga kemana, kan dia seksi ketertiban, bukan seksi badannya *ditabok Miku*.

Begitu gue buka pintu kelas, gue udah siap-siap ngambil penggaris kayu gue sambil pasang muka sangar, tapi niat gue keputus saat Sweet Ann njerit kenceng. "Berisiiiikkk! Bisa gak sih lu-lu pada diem? Udah syukur gue bacain pengumuman OSIS buat acara sekolah besok, eh malah ketawa-ketiwi sambil ngupil-ngupil. Gue suruh kepala sekolah buat ngeluarin kalian dari sekolah ini sekalian, baru elu semua tahu rasa! Dan elu, Akaito!" Sweet Ann nunjuk Akaito yang langsung berasa jantungan.

"Kalo selesai ngupil bisa enggak, sih, enggak lu tempelin ke loker? Tuh meja fasilitas sekolah, tahu! Mau elu ganti rugi ke sekolah? Mending lu tempelin ke muka Kaito ato Nigaito sekalian!" dan Sweet Ann pun selesai ngomong, ato mungkin ceramah untuk pertama kalinya di kelas ini. Padahal dia biasanya ngomong sopan dan polos banget juga make logat aku-kamu, bukan gue-elu. Salut gue. Plok kaplok koplok plok *suara tepuk pantat- eh tangan gue.*

Tapi, karna suara pintu geser ini rada berisik, semuanya jadi noleh ke arah gue dan Miku yang lagi ber-watados-an. Lalu, sedetik kemudian semua anak-anak pada bisik-bisikan, termasuk IA yang lagi ngebisikin sesuatu ke Gumiya.

Sweet Ann langsung nyamperin kami berdua lengkap sama muka sebel. Mata merah, idung berasap, dan kuku lancip. Canda, oi, enggak mungkin lah tampilannya kayak begituan. Kalo iya, gue pasti langsung sembunyi di belakang Miku lantaran merinding disko.

"Pada kemana aja, sih, kalian berdua ini! Kalian, kan ketua sama wakil ketua kelas 8A, harusnya enggak bolos bareng waktu pelajaran pertama! Tau enggak, kalian dikasih peer 7 lembar sama Avanna-sensei lengkap pake essay!"

Tolong bunuh gue sekarang.

"Juga," Sweet Ann nutup mulutnya pake kertas yang dia pegang, "ngapain aja kalian selama pelajaran pertama? Pacaran, ya?" goda Sweet Ann pake nada mesum. Whaat? Kok…? Apa jangan-jangan dia ngebaca berita di mading sekolah? Matilah gueee….

Gue natap ke bangku-bangku kelas dan semua murid langsung berwajah sama kayak Sweet Ann. Ealah, anjrit. Pengen gue tampar satu persatu tuh muka-muka. Mana IA ikutan berwajah mesum! Jangankan IA, Gumiya sama Neru yang paling pendiem di kelas juga masang wajah 'Cie Len'! Sialaan…. Mereka semua udah tau, ternyata. Padahal tuh berita baru aja ditempel pagi ini.

Gue sama Miku langsung nge-blush bersamaan. Kaito family makin suit-suit sambil gebrak-gebrak meja. Sedangkan Meiko sama Ring sibuk nge-foto sama nge-video adegan memalukan ini secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan gue. Lah, terus kok gue bisa tau kalo gue sendiri ternyata enggak tau? Entahlah, kalimat ini emang ada di naskah, salahkan aja nekomaniac di sana *Neko: (ngelambaiin tangan)*.

Karna kelas makin ribut, akhirnya Sweet Ann langsung ngegebrak meja dan kelas pun hening seketika. Dia berdehem bentar dan nawarin sesuatu ke kami berdua. "Udah, daripada pengumuman ini enggak selasai-selesai dan guru selanjutnya dateng, mending kalian baca nih pengumuman. Suara gue habis buat teriak-teriak terus. Mana entar lagi pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei lagi! Nih," Sweet Ann nyodorin kertas ke gue dan Miku, "Siapa yang mau ngebacain pengumuman?"

"Gue aja—"

"—Aku!"

Siiinngggg….

Asal lu tau aja, itu tadi gabungan suara dua orang, bukan cuma suara gue. Gue cuman ngomong, 'Gue aja.' Sedangkan yang ngomong, 'Aku!'? Wanita di samping gue, Miku.

Kami berdua enggak sengaja ngomong berbarengan barusan.

Langsung aja anak-anak yang tadinya diem nahan takut dengan lutut kelotakan pun suit-suitin gue sama Miku, khususnya Kaito family. Ludah mereka sampe muncrat kemana-mana gegara paling keras nyuitinnya *Tolong, tolong jangan dibayangin yang ini*.

Njrit. Pengen gue lempar mereka dari lantai dua ini. Andai kalian tau kejadian rahasia di UKS tadi, pasti suit-an mereka lebih keras dan ludah yang muncrat pun makin banyak. Najis dah gua sama mereka.

"Berisik ah, lu pada!" gue tereak kenceng berasa ngomong pake toa dengan hiasan merah di muka gue. Iya, gue masih aja malu dan ngeblush. Makanya gue teriak biar mereka semua enggak bikin gue malu lebih banyak lagi.

"Udah, semuanya duduk rapi! Kalo enggak, gue suruh Gumiya sama IA denda 1000 yen. Lu semua enggak mau, kan? Yodah, diem kalian semua!" bentak gue singkat dan jelas. Gue nyuruh Miku duduk di tempatnya sementara IA kesenengen kalo kas kelas bisa nambah. Hitung-hitung bisa nambah keuangan kelas yang lagi kritis di bulan ini. Dasar lu mata duitan, Ya.

"Ehkem. Oke, gua akan bacakan pengumuman dari OSIS ini. Inget, bagi yang ngeluarin suara bakal kena denda. Kalo udah merasa, silahkan langsung nyetor duit ke IA." IA ngelambaiin tangan ke gue sambil ngomong, 'Sip, keuangan bisa nambah' tanpa suara. Gue cuman bisa sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuannya.

"Besok, pada tanggal 15 mei tahun 20** di hari Kamis, sekolah dan OSIS setuju akan mengadakan acara sekolah yang besar dan mengesankan, yakni Festival Olahraga Sekolah." Sementara semuanya pada diem ngedengerin, Kaito family dan Gakupo hampir aja ngomong 'YESS!' kalo aja enggak gue deathglare mereka berlima yang langsung mingkem. Untung aja gue gituin, kalo enggak, siap-siap aja elu dipaksa bayar uang sama IA. Kan IA kalo nagih uang ke anak-anak begini: Gebrak meja mereka sambil ngomong, "Bayar atau nyawa melayang". Lengkap sama aura membunuh warna item.

Gue ngelanjutin ngebaca pengumuman, "Acara besar ini diadakan untuk memperingati ulang tahun Vocalory Junior High School. Mengingat Meito Hayami, sang kepala sekolah Vocalory JHS, sangat menyayangi bangunan sekolah ini, maka ia telah mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan wakil kepala sekolah, Akume Iku, dan para OSIS yang berkaitan dengan acara ini. Mereka telah memutuskan beberapa hal penting untuk acara meriah esok hari."

"Nah," gue ngambil kapur kelas dan langsung nulis beberapa hal di papan tulis item, "Tulis tulisan ini di buku catetan kalian, karna gue enggak mau ngulangin ngomong lagi." Dan anak-anak pada sibuk ngeluarin buku oret-oretan mereka dari dalem tas. Ada yang pake buku paket Kimia, ada yang pake bagian belakang buku tulis matematika, dan bahkan sampe yang terekstrim, ada yang nulis di lengan kirinya, yaitu Gakupo. Kurang modal nih anak.

Tapi khusus Sweet Ann, dia enggak nyatet sama sekali. Iya, lah, kan dia anggota OSIS, otomatis dia udah tau berita ini. Jadi enggak perlu repot-repot nyatet lagi.

Gue nulis berbagai macam tulisan sampe panjang, padet dan kapur-kapur pada habis semua. Terpaksa gue pake kapur warna yang bewarna pink sama ungu janda. Dih, ini kan warna kesukaan Gakupo. Najis gue.

*Gakupo: Perasaan dari tadi gue dibully mulu sama elu, Len! Apa salah akoeeehh? (nyilet-nyilet tangan)* *Neko: (poker face)*

Dan inilah tulisan (ato karya) yang gue tulis di papan tulis:

Hari/ tanggal: Kamis, 15 Mei 20**

Waktu: 07.30-selesai

Tempat: Lapangan Vocalory JHS

Catatan:

1\. Memakai baju olahraga dan baju ganti bebas

2\. Membawa peralatan makan dan minuman secukupnya dari rumah masing-masing

3\. Tidak boleh datang terlambat. Maksimal datang jam 7.10

4\. Harap menerima semua keputusan kelas terhadap perlombaan

Nah, yang ini gue bingung. Keputusan kelas? Perlombaan? Apaan tuh maksudnya?

Dan gue langsung ngerti maksud tulisan ini begitu ngebaca tulisan di paling bawah:

Sekolah akan mengadakan beberapa lomba untuk memeriahkan acara tersebut. Daftar lomba-lomba yang akan diselenggarakan:

-Lomba sepak bola (11 orang)

-Lomba basket (10 orang)

-Lomba voli (12 orang)

-Lomba bisbol (9 orang)

-Lomba estafet (10 orang)

-Lomba marathon (1 orang)

-Lomba Pocky (2 orang, wanita dan pria) [Juri: Meito Hayami dan Akume Iku] *setdah, kepsek dan wakepsek -,-''*

-Lomba trap *nah, ini bikin semua anak pada melongo* (4 orang) [Juri: Mizki-sensei dan seorang siswa/siswi tak berjenis kelamin dari kelas 9A, Roku Yokune.]

Tambahan:

O Semua lomba boleh diikuti baik pria maupun wanita, seperti sepak bola dan lainnya.

O Semua murid boleh mengikuti lomba lebih dari satu lomba. Kalu bisa, jangan hanya memilih satu lomba karena dikhawatirkan tidak mencukupi anggota.

O Untuk estafet, lomba dibagi menjadi 10 post. Post 1&2 satu orang, post 3 satu orang, post 4 satu orang, post 5 dua orang (?), post 6 satu orang [kalau bisa orang yang memiliki jiwa sadis (yangire) dan phsycopath] *watde…*, post 7 satu orang, post 8 satu orang [kalau bisa orang yang pandai berhubungan dengan hewan], dan post 9 satu orang, yakni mengitari lapangan olahraga sekali *waaaattt! Padahal lapangan, kan, panjangnya 200 meter.*

O Lomba trap diikuti oleh 6 orang dari masing-masing kelas. Pilihlah peserta pria yang berperilaku seperti wanita.

O Para anggota klub cheerleader juga bisa mengikuti lomba.

O Pemenang lomba akan mendapat hadiah rahasia dari sekolah.

Suasana kelas 8A langsung hening-seheningnya setelah gue selelsai bacain tuh pengumuman. Setdah….. APA-APAAN NIH ACARA? FESTIVAL OLAHRAHA ATO FESTIVAL PENGURAS TENAGA DAN MAKCOMBLANG? MANA ADA LOMBA POCKYNYA, LAGI!

"Oi, Len, apaan sih maksudnya? Gue ngeblank dengerinnya." celetuk salah satu anak di kelas, Neru Akita, yang kepalanya udah keluar asap warna abu-abu. Itu kenapa kepalanya? Otaknya gosong, ya?

"Ho'oh, ini acara maksudnya gimane, sih? Ribet banget. Udah gitu, ada lomba pocky, lagi." Sekarang giliran Kikaito Shion, cowo syal dan berambut kuning yang nanya. Dia ngomong sambil ngemil es krim rasa nanas yang rada kentel. "Iya, aku sendiri juga enggak ngerti, Len. Kamu ngerti maksud dari pengumuman itu, enggak?" ini pertanyaan dari si cantik bau busuk tuna kelas 8A, Luka Megurine. Matanya agak berputer-puter enggak jelas, tanda dia bingung dan enggak nyantol sama pengumuman.

Gue menghela nafas, "Ya mana gue tau, bego! Kenapa elu enggak tanya sama Sweet Ann? Dia kan anggota OSIS, otomatis dia pasti tahu— ". "—Dia udah kabur dari kelas sesaat tadi waktu dia masih duduk di depanku dan kamu lagi ngebaca pengumuman." jawab Luka motong perkataan gue. Gue samperin meja Sweet Ann dan gue nemuin kertas yang ada tulisan punyanya.

 _Jangan tanya apapun dulu. Pokoknya, buat daftar anak-anak yang pingin ikut lomba. Aku tolong masukin ke Lomba Voli sama Lomba Estafet untuk post 8. I think I have some business now. I am sorry._

Anjay, nih anak malah lari duluan! Sekarang semua anak malah natap gue tajem sambil nyiapin golok karna minta penjelasan, nih! Lah, elu malah kabur begitu aja. Dasar cewek gula sialan.

"Uhm," gue angkat kertas Sweet Ann tinggi-tinggi biar semua anak bisa ngeliat dan ngebaca isinya. "Kata Sweet Ann, gue disuruh bikin daftar peserta lomba, nih. Jadi, gue mau kalian ngusulin nama lomba yang pengen kalian ikutin dan kalo bisa lebih dari 1 lomba. Gue bakal tulis di papan daftarnya."

Gue ngambil kapur warna ungu janda itu lagi, najis amit-amit huek, dan mulai nulis nama-nama lomba buat besok.

"Oke, yang pertama lomba sepakbola. Apa ada yang pingin ikut? Laki-laki boleh, perempuan juga boleh." kata sambil natep anak-anak kelas. Awalnya, semuanya pada diem-dieman. Sampe Lui ngacungin tangan buat masuk ke lomba sepak bola, anak-anak lain pada ngusulin lomba yang bakalan diikutin lainnya.

"Oi, gue masuk sepak bola, deh. Udah lama gue enggak maen tuh permainan." Akaito ngusul setelah Lui baru aja ngusul.

"Len, gue voli aja, barengan sama Sweet Ann. Gua cukup jago main tuh permainan, kok." ganti Luka yang sekarang ngusul.

"Eh, gue sepak bola! Semua sodara gue sepakat bakal ikutan maen lomba sepak bola!" Kaito berasa teriak pake toa.

"Gue, gue juga! Gue pengen ikut sepak bola. Kalo sampe ada yang ngecedarain anak di kelas waktu maen bola, bakal gue silet-silet tuh anak." Kini Mayu nambah bikin suasana semangat meski omongannya emang naujubilah rada sadis.

"Woi, gue enggak mau ketinggalan juga! Gue pengen ikut basket, sepak bola, sama bisbol. Biar gue keliatan gentlemen!" Gakupo minta sambil goyang-goyang badan. Anjay, mata gue sakit.

"Voli? Kenapa lu enggak bilang? Itu kan olahraga kesayangan gue! Masukin gue ke lomba itu!" sahut IA agak lantang.

"Gue sama Nigaito pengen masuk bisbol sama basket! Masukin gue ke situ, ya!" saran Ring sambil ngerangkul lengan Nigaito. Lui ngeluarin tatapn sebel ke mereka berdua. Wkwkwk…

"Gu- gue…. Gue juga pingin masuk bisbol, voli, ama basket!" ujar Lui kebakar sama api rumah sakit- eh kecemburuan RinGaito. Weew… Saking cemburunya, dia enggak sadar kalo dia bakalan ikut empat lomba olahraga.

"Len, Len! **Gue sama Miku** pengen masuk basket juga. Masukin, ya." Gumiya angkat tangan ke depan berbarengan sama Miku. "Oh, iya. **Kami berdua** juga pingin ikut sepak bola." Gue nge-deathglare Gumiya, begitupun IA, dia juga nge-deathglare Gum-gum. Dengan berat hati, gue nulis nama 2 anak itu bersampingan. Siaal…

"Eh, tapi gue juga pingin ikutan voli. Yodah, masukin nama gue ke tiga lomba itu, ya, Len." Miku nyahut agak-agak akhir.

Karna enggak mau kalah, gue langsung nulis nama gue di lomba sepak bola, voli, sama basket. Tauk dah kalo tinggi gue enggak mendukung. Paling gue punya kesempatan nyuri bola waktu main basket besok.

"Gue… bisbol sama voli, deh, Len. Dikit-dikit gue pengen ikutan sama keseruan kelas 8A ini. Oh ya, gue juga pingin ikutan basket, deh, biar gue tinggi" suara kecil Neru yang juga agak kedengeran bercanda gue tangkep dengan mudahnya dan langsung gue tulis namanya.

"Eh, eh, Shion family mau ikutan voli! Trus Kaito sama Kikaito katanya pengen ikutan bisbol!" nih keluarga kok kayaknya paling nafsu sama yang namanya bola, ya? Tauk dah, gue tulis aja namanya.

"Oi, Len! Sweet Ann masukin ke basket sama bisbol juga! Biar tau rasa dia kabur gitu aja!" Meiko ngusulin nama Sweet Ann dengan nistanya. Semua di kelas langsung ngangguk setuju sambil cekikian dan cengengesan, terutama Meiko yang paling keras. Rasain elu, Sweet Ann. "Biar seru, gue ikutan empat lomba bola itu! Kan greget!" lanjutnya sambil ngangkat botol kaca yang isinya….sake? Au' ah, gue enggak mau tau *Neko: Ya itu berarti Meiko lagi mabuk, peak*.

Tapi, emang enggak apa empat permainan itu dicampuri antara laki-laki sama perempuan? Tauk, ah. Yang buat peraturan aja bukan gue, napa gue yang mesti bingung? Namanya juga sekolah somplak, pasti di dalemnya juga pada somplak *digebukin Meito*.

"OKE SEMUANYA!" selesai gue nulis peserta empat lomba tentang bola, gue teriak supaya semua anak di kelas berhenti ngomong tentang lomba yang nyangkutin bola-bola. "Sekarang, kita ke lomba estafet. Ada yang mau masuk?" tawar gue sambil nulis tulisan Post 1, post2, post 3, post 4, dsb.

"Yelah, estafet? Gue males mau ikut begituan. Mana banyak post yang bikin ribet, lagi." celetuk Kikaito mantap, diikutin anggukan sama beberapa anak di kelas. "Woi, ini kan cuma disuruh berhenti di tiap post sambil ngebawa tongkat. Menurut gue, lomba ini yang paling simpel, kok." Gue berusaha bikin nama estafet engggak tercemar, karna menurut gue, meski nih lomba kmungkinan rada banyak ranjaunya (?) *Lu kira ada di medan perang?*, tapi paling banyak kedua julah harus anggotanya. Makanya, biar banyak yang ikut, gue bel nih lomba mati-matian.

"Emang apaan, sih, tantangan postnya? Kan itung-itung biar aman." baru setelah itu, tiba-tiba Lui nanya di bangku kanan pojok belakang. Fyi, itu bangku yang dia dudukin di kelas ini. Gue langsung ngambil kertas pengumuman tadi dan ngebaca lagi tulisan yang di bagian 'Tambahan'.

"Uhm. Untuk estafet, lomba dibagi menjadi 10 post. Post 1&2 satu orang, post 3 satu orang, post 4 satu orang, post 5 dua orang, post 6 satu orang [dan kalau bisa orang yang memiliki jiwa sadis (yangire) dan phsycopath], post 7 satu orang, post 8 satu orang [kalau bisa orang yang pandai berhubungan dengan hewan], dan post 9 satu orang, yakni mengitari lapangan olahraga sekali" gue selesai ngebacain pengumuman."

Anak-anak masih pada enggak konek, karna kayaknya mereka ngerasain aura aneh di dalem lomba itu. Ternyata engga cuman gue yang ngerasainnya. Syukur. Gue sama anak-anak kelas langsung nyanyi lagu itu serepak. "Kehadiratmu, Tuha~n." Kalian bisa bayangin kita semua nyanyi sambil mejemin mata dan muka melas dengan satu tangan ditengadahkan ke atas. Khusus Kaito, dia sampe ngeluarin air mata.

*Neko: njir, napa malah nyanyi lagu syukur lu?* *Len: Ya kan gue lagi bersyukur, jadi otomatis gue nyanyi lagu yang judulnya syukur juga* *Neko: Jiah, dasar…. Kenapa enggak sekalian nyanyiin semua liriknya?* *Len: Gue cuman hafal lirik terakhirnya doing.* *Neko: (Kepleset dan akhirnya jatuh mengenaskan)*.

"Uhm, oke. Semuanya, balik perhatian ke gue- eh ke kelas. Gue mah udah cukup diperhatiin seseorang." Dan gue nerima lemparan kaleng dari IA yang lagi masang tatapan 'Njis lu'. "Apaan? Lu mau ikut maen estafet, heeh?". "Kagak! Gue cuman pingin ngelempar lu pake kaleng. Narsis elu enggak nguatin!" Anak-anak pada ngakak guling-guling. Njir lu, Ya.

"Udaaaahhh!" gue ngegebrak meja guru yang ada di depan gue. "Udah, jangan ribut! Sekarang siapa yang mau ikutan estafet?" anak-anak langsung diem berjamaah, antara takut sama bentakan gue ato enggak mau ikutan estafet. Gue ngehela nafas berat. Kayaknya, gua musti pake cara ini.

"Kalo kelas ini menangin paling banyak lomba, gue janji bakal neraktir kelas ini di warung ramen kesukaan gue." Dan semua anak di kelas kompak langsung girang-girang sambil sorak-sorakan. Mpus. Duit gue.

"Yodah, yodah, gue ikutan estafet! Gue masukin ke post satu sama dua!" sahut Akaito sibuk joget goyang 25 *anjaay… Nih orang OOC bener jadi tokoh. Kalo enggak kuat, mohon jangan dibayangin, readers-tachi.* Gue dengan sigap langsung nulis namanya di papan. "Janji ya elu, Len! Lu bakal neraktir anak-anak sekelas!" Akaito masih semangat joget. "Iye, iye…"

"Terus, siapa yang mau ikut di post 3 dan selanjutnya?" tawar gue ikutan semangat, meski ati gue sesek gegara harus ngerelain tabungn gue nantinya *ngenes :v*. Luka pun langsung ngacungin tangannya, "Aku, aku! Ini cuman tinggal lari sambil nyelesaiin tantangan di satu post, kan?" tanya Luka. "Ho'oh. Jadi ikut?" Luka nganggukin kepalanya kuat-kuat dan gue tulis namanya setelah tulisan 'Post 3'.

"Nah, siapa yang selanjutnya?" tawar gue lagi sambil ngebalikin badan. Neru yang biasanya pendiem bener dan cuman pacaran sam hp-nya, entah kenapa mendadak tanggap di persiapan festival ini. "Aku! Aku aja yang nomor empat! Soalnya empat itu angka keberuntunganku!" Neru nyahut riang. Ternyata cuman gegara nomor keberuntungan, toh. Padahal, seinget gue angka empat itu angka kematian.

Tapi, gue enggak mikirin hal itu. Asalkan nih daftar cepetan kelar, gue pasti bisa uhumngomong-ngomonglagisamaMikuuhum. Apalagi….uhuk….tentang janji yang kami buat di UKS. Kalo gue bakal ada di samping Miku terus.

"Eh, eh, Len!" pikiran gue keputus sama teriakan Mayu, "Dengerin, curut!" dan dia ngelempar goloknya ke gue. Kalo aja gue masih tetep mikir dan enggak ngedengerin panggilan Mayu, mungkin badan gue udah kepotong jadi dua. Untungnya gue sempet ngehindar dan golok itu malah nancep ke papan tulis. Anjiir… gue jantungaan!

"Weeitss… WOLES AJA, BEGO! NTAR KALO GUE MATI, BEJIMANE ELU? MAU NGEGANTIIN NYAWA GUEE?" tanpa basa-basi, gue ngamuk pake suara double speaker dan ludah gue muncrat kemana-mana. Setdah, ini dari tadi napa ngomongin ludah, sih? Jijik gue, tau enggak! *Neko: Cerewet. Dah sana, lanjutin!*

"Ya elu, sih! Ditereakin kenceng-kenceng enggak noleh! Nih, gue mau usul ikut estafet!" lanjut Mayu sambil ngeluarin kapak berpitanya. Buset, nih anak bawa berapa benda tajem sih ke sekolah. Niatnya ke sekolah ntu mau belajar ato berburu hewan, sih? Tapi, gue malah nanya songong sambil naikin alis gue sebelah. "Dih, sape lo?"

Alhasil, gue dilempari sama benda tajem dua kali punya Mayu dan dua kali itu juga gue berhasil menghindar. Njir, kali ini dia malah ngelempar kapaknya ke jendela. Dan tanpa perlu mikir lama-lama, kalian semua pasti udah bisa ngeduga kejadian selanjutnya. Kaca jendela deket meja guru di depan pecah ke luar. Semoga bukan gue yang disuruh gantiin tuh jendela.

Wajah Mayu langsung berubah gelap dan bikin lutut gue kelotakan. "Iya, iya. Bercanda, May. Gue masih pingin idup, kok. Peace." Mulut gue gemeteran dan juga tangan gue. Ampuni gue, Yu…. "Elu mau masuk post yang keberapa?" tanya gue enggak natap mukanya langsung. "Gue mau masuk ke post enam. Kan elo yang bilang kalo isi pengumumannya buat post 6, usahakan yang punya jiwa phsyco sama yangire. Yodah, masukain aja gue kesitu." dan dia langsung balik duduk sambil ngeluain pisau di loker mejanya.

SETDAH, NIH ANAK BAWA BERAPA BENDA KEMATIAN, SIH, KE SEKOLAH? MANA TAJEM SEMUA, LAGII!

"Nah, sekarang tinggal 3 post buat 5 orang, soalnya yang 1 post lagi buat Sweet Ann. Siapa yang pingin ikutan?" dan gue liat, ada empat orang yang pingin ikut. Itu adalah Miku, Lui, Ring, sama Kaito. Mereka pada ngacungin tangan sambil ngusulin post yang pingin mereka ikutin.

"Gue pingin post 7 aja!" kata Ring sambil teriak. Woles aja, mbakbro.

"Gue…. Gue pingin masuk post berapa, ya? Enaknya masuk post berapa, Len?" tanya Lui labil. Gue ngedikkan bahu tanda enggak mau tau.

"Woi, Len, kan butuhnya 5 orang, sedangkan yang ngacung cuman 4 orang. Enaknya siapa yang satu lagi?" usul Gakupo sambil kipasan pake kipas Hell* Kitt*. Njit, kemayu banget nih orang…. "Ya… kalo enggak ada yang mau, mending gue aja, dah. Kan gue rada sedikit ikutnya." Gakupo cuman mangut-mangut imoet sambil ketap-ketip manja. Najis….NAJIIISS!

"Terus, Kaito, lu pengen ikut di post mana?" kata gue beralih ke cowok es krim ntu. "Uung…mungkin enaknya gue ikut di post yang butuh 2 orang aja, deh. Kan biar gue enggak perlu susah-susah." Kaito nyengir tokek lengkap smaa es krim vanilla ke-10 ditangannya.

"Berarti butuh satu orang lagi yang pasangan sama elu. Lu pilih Ring ato Miku?" sergah gue sambil rada menginterupsi. Dan fyi (lagi), neko—si pembuat naskah—sendiri enggak tau apa arti interupsi dan intropeksi. NTR aja dia enggak tau. Dasar author sarap *Len kelindes truk (canda~)*.

"Uuung…..Ah! Gini aja, Len. Lui sama Ring dipasangin di post , trus gue sama Miku dipasangin di post 7. Sedangkan elo yang ngitarin lapangan sendirian. Kan itung-itung sebagai ketkel yang baek dan bertanggung jawab." Kaito ngusul dengan nada santai dan bersahabat. Bersahabat? Yakin? Lu enggak ngeliat banyak perempatan nempel di dahi gue?

Seenaknya aja lu mau pasangan sama Miku—

"—Lui sama Ring di post 7. Kaito post terakhir karna badan gue pendek dan gak kuat lari panjang. Gue enggak mau bikin kelas kalah. Jadi, ntar gue yang sama Miku di post 7." Gue ngomong tanpa jeda yang diem-diem pengen banget ngejambak ato nggerogoti rambut Kaito.

"Ciee….Len enggak pingin Miku dideketin sama orang lain, nih. Cieee…." Kata laknat yang keluar dari mulut Gakupo berhasil ngundang cie-cie lainnya dari murid-murid kelas 8A. Sementara Kaito shock disuruh ikut post yang ngebikin dia lari ngitarin lapangan. "Enggak! Gue udah ikut banyak lomba, otomatis gue harusnya kena post yang enteng. Masa gue harus—". "—Lu mau kelas kita kalah? Tubuh lo tinggi, langkah elo juga lebar-lebar, bego."

Atas perkataan kuat gue, terpaksa Kaito harus nerima post terakhir dengan lapang dada sambil rada pasrah. Terpaksanya juga gitu, dia sampe ditatap tajem sama anak satu kelas biar dia rela kena post itu. Terurama tatapan Mayu yang gelap dan suram banget sambil ngeluarin gunting dan silet. Mpus lu, To.

"Kenapa harus gue? Kan ada anak-anak lain yang sedikit ikut lomba. Contohnya Mayu sama IA, noh!" tangan Kaito nunjuk satu persatu antara Mayu dan IA. "Udahlah, Kaito. Masa IA yang lemah lembut ini *njiss… lemah lembut apaan!* harus ngelilingin lapangan? Kalo Mayu," gue liat, Mayu lagi mulai atraksirnya, yaitu ngulitin kulit tikus yang lewat, "Gue pengen hidup." Akhir gue sambil nelen ludah.

Kaito pun akhirnya terpaksa harus ngelilingin lapangan sekolah sekali. Dia langsung nelen semua es krimnya sekaligus karna stress *silahkan bayangkan -w-*

"Tapi, karna IA yang paling dikit ikut," gue smirk gentian ke IA sama Gum-gum, "Dia sama patnernya, Gumiya, musti ikutan lomba pocky buat ngewakilin kelas 8A. Ini sekaligus biar **mengakrabkan mereka**." Dan anak-anak langsung gentian nyuit-nyuitin mereka berdua yang pada ngeblush.

"Kok- kok lu seenaknya nentuin, sih, Len?" protes IA yang mukanya mirip darah. Warnanya doing, tapi :v "Udah, jangan banya bacot. Trus Gum-gum juga yang ngewakilin 8A buat lari marathon," dan Gumiya langsung melototin gue. "Mata lu soak! Gue udah ikut banyak lomba, bego!" Gumiya nggebrak meja.

"Berisik. Trus lomba trapnya yang ikut: Gue, Gakupo, Kaito, sama Lui." Dan sekelas langsung ngakak guling-guling. Kebanyakan dari mereka pada ketawa nista. "Apaan! Lu ngajak berantem gue, ye, Len? Sini maju!" Kaito langsung ngegulung lengan.

Tapi, omongan Kaito sama soakan anak-anak langsung kehenti begitu Kiyoteru-sensei ngegeser pintu dan berniat masuk kelas. Semuanya langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing sementara gue sibuk berdehem buat nutupin voting-voting (?) murid kelas 8A. "Uhum. Demikian diskusi *diskusi apaan! Ludah sampe bertebaran elu bilang diskusi?* untuk festival olahraga besok. Lui-san dan Ring-san, tolong catat daftar-daftarnya untuk besok." Dan gue langsung duduk di tempat gue.

Ada golok nancep di papan tulis, ada kaca pecah, dan ada darah di sekitar meja Mayu. Tanpa nunggu sedetik lagi, Kiyoteru-sensei langsung ngamuk di kelas 8A kayak kingkong kehabisan pisang *Len: Pisang punya gue, bego!*.

Sampe-sampe, keributan itu bikin anak-anak lupa sama kalimat terakhir di bagian tambahan.

 **Pemenang lomba akan mendapat hadiah rahasia dari sekolah.**

 **TBC**

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa kepanjangan? *mungkin, soalnya wordnya sampe 5000 :'3* Apa rada garing? *nyilet-nyilet tangan*

Silahkan berkomentar untuk review dengan memberi kritik, saran, pujian, dan juga curhatan *dilempar sendal* Dan neko pasti akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, bukan lapang badan :"v

 **Neko membuat satu kesalahan, yakni:**

 **Ibu Len bukan Lily. Lily, mah, anak kelas 9A, bendahara OSIS. Ibu Len yang betul Kagamine Lola -w- Maafkan kelalaian neko yang imut ini *dicekek pembaca***

Akhir kata, minta reviewnya, kalau berkenan.. :3

 **See You Again~**


End file.
